Cars: Two friends, one cup
by Nightfly123
Summary: Two friends Enzo the Ferrari and Lightning McQueen are going on a exciting journey of both races and newfound friendships while they try to keep the piston cup from falling into the wheels of Chick Hicks but Enzo and Lightning have their own personal problems which is mostly due to Lightning's arrogance and selfishness that Enzo is hoping to stop for his friend's sake and career.
1. The Opening Race part 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my first Cars story so please no hate since this is my first time here in this archive. I was wondering what it would be like if Lightning McQueen had a brother-like friend (Apart from Mater) who raced alongside him and went on this amazing journey with him. I hope that you will like it. :)**

I was sleeping peacefully in my trailer, when I suddenly heard a loud bang that sounded as if someone was trying to break into my trailer which was the last thing that I personally wanted to happen but I managed to keep calm.

I heard my friend Mark asking me if I was ready and I responded back that I was indeed ready and I clicked open the trailer door, before I eventually drove out of the trailer and into some reporters who had been waiting for me.

My name is Enzo as in Enzo Ferrari and I am a red Ferrari with a lot of horsepower but I prevent myself from bragging about it as I quickly noticed the crowd chanting my name which gave me a warm feeling as I answered some questions before I drove over to a good friend of mine.

His name is Lightning McQueen and we have been friends ever since we first met, which was ironically on a racetrack and we had a lot of fun racing against each other especially when it's just me and him on the track.

"Hey Lightning" I said as I drove over to him. "How are you doing buddy?".

"I'm doing fine Enzo" said McQueen who was smiling. "I am going to win that piston cup tonight".

"Not unless I win it first" I said as I smirked at him. "Since you know, that you are not the only one, who is racing".

"I know Enzo, I get it" said McQueen, smugly. "Don't get overconfident too soon".

"Actually, I should be telling you that" I said. "I want to make sure that you don't do anything foolish".

Lightning and I are also rivals, but in a friendly way since we love racing, while we also keep our friendship intact at the same time which can be very difficult sometimes especially when you are racing against your best friend but I guess you get used to it.

But I do have one small problem with him and that's his arrogance, since it does get me on my nerves sometimes and it is also his selfishness that also annoys me since all he ever talked about was winning the piston cup, while he used the saying 'there is more to racing than just winning' for the wrong reasons.

Sometimes, I wish I could hold a magic wand and cast a spell on him so I can take his arrogance and selfishness away from him but, as much as I really want one, I don't have a wand and I am a car so it would be really difficult to hold a wand anyway.

"Relax Enzo, I will be careful" said McQueen which I responded by rolling my eyes in response. "Besides this is Lightning McQueen you are talking to, I can handle anything".

"Oh yeah, right, as if" I said since I was getting very annoyed at his arrogant attitude. "Anyway, I will be off getting ready for the race, I will see you later Lightning".

"Bye Enzo, see you later" said McQueen as I drove away from him and towards my pit crew. "I promise not to do anything stupid tonight, you have my word".

I chuckled, knowing that was a lie since I know Lightning all too well and I knew that he was going to do something stupid, but for now I focused on finding my pit crew which was my first objective and it took quite some time but I managed to find them eventually.

They quickly drove over to me and we made sure that my tires were good for the track itself as well as making sure that I had enough gas for most of the race, before I went out with the other race cars including Lightning McQueen, for the warm up lap as the race was about to start.

I was driving behind an arrogant and selfish race-car called Chick Hicks who was in third position, while my friend Lightning McQueen was in second and, the legend himself, Strip "The King" Weathers was in pole position which he earned through qualifying.

We waited patiently for the marshal to wav the green flag and before we knew it, we were zooming around the racetrack while the crowd was getting very pumped up, which made me smile since I loved putting on a good performance for the crowd.

I managed to get pass Chick Hicks, who had been trying to ram me off the racetrack ever since we became bitter rivals but I wasn't going to give him that chance anyhow, especially when it's in the most important race of the season.

Lightning noticed me and he smiled at me which I returned, knowing that we were going to have a great time challenging each other for the piston cup, which we were all after, although we had our own reasons for doing so.

I checked down the inside before Lightning blocked me, which caused me to go round the outside of him but he once again blocked me before I managed to trick him in going to the outside again while I quickly went to the inside and zoomed past him.

The race continued to go on, even as all of the racers including me and Lightning, went into the pits for both gas and tires before we eventually got back onto the track to resume the exciting race that we had been showing to the crowd who were cheering in excitement.

I was now near the back of the pack, which I knew would mean that I have a lot of ground to make up and I did just that by managing to zoom past some race cars, who had been in front of me, before I was eventually driving behind Lightning, who was also behind Chick Hicks and the King himself.


	2. The opening Race part 2

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to Chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The race went on and on with me still driving behind my friend Lightning McQueen who suddenly began to make a move on Chick by going round the outside of him while I decided to go on the inside which meant I have a good chance to overtake the two of them at the same time.

I don't know why I was trying to pass the two at the same time but I took the chance to overtake them and I got myself into second place behind the king who I knew that I needed to overtake in order to stand any chance of winning the piston cup.

Suddenly I was sent spinning off the track after someone had just slammed into me which was revealed to McQueen but I knew that Chick Hicks was the reason why McQueen had slammed into me and the very reason why we were now in last place.

Lightning and I quickly drove back onto the track with the full intention of getting our payback on Chick Hicks while we also knew that we had a lot of ground to make up but we knew that we could get past the other racers quite easily.

Unfortunely the situation got even worse as I managed to catch a glimpse of Chick Hicks slamming into another race car which caused all sorts of collisions between the other racers and it even had one racer ended up being on top of another racer literally.

Lightning and I began to dodge the other race cars who were swerving about and I felt sorry for them since this was suppose to be a fair race but I remained focused on avoiding being collided again and I didn't want to end like the other racers.

I continued to dodge the other racers and so did Lightning before we eventually found a way out which was two other racers who had been piled up on each other but I managed to take that chance with Lightning doing the same.

We jumped onto the race car that was on top of the pile and we literally flew through the air where I managed to catch a glimpse of Lightning sticking out his tongue before he winked and pointed his front-right tire at what I guessed was his fans.

Unfortunely for us the fun had to come to an end at some point and we soon landed back down of the track where we crossed the line to take first and second place respectively much to our joy knowing that we were now going to be the ones to decide to is going to wing the piston cup.

"Yeah KA-CHOW!" shouted McQueen, cheerfully before he looked at me. "Hey Enzo, let's find out who is going win the piston cup between me and you".

"You read my mind" I said although deep inside I was not happy with his arrogance. "It's time to settle our rivalry once and for all buddy".

"Gotcha" said McQueen as he began to drive away from me in order expand his lead. "I shall see you at the finish line Enzo!".

I chuckled before I began driving after him since I wasn't one to back down easily from a challenge even if it is coming from my friend Lightning who I knew had waited a long time for this moment in his entire rookie career and I was happy for him no matter what.

We continued to race against each other until a safety car had been deployed which meant that we had to slow down knowing that we had to wait until all of the damaged racers involved in the accident that Chick caused were off the track while we wait for the ones who were lucky enough to survive it to get out of the pits.

Soon the other racers had returned from the pits and they were back onto the track which meant that the race could resume but we had to wait patiently for the safety car to leave the track in order to do so.

The safety car had finally left the track which me and Lightning took advantage of by zooming our way across the line before we began to create a massive gap between us and the other racers although we knew that we still had to be careful.

We finally decided to have our pit-stop and we drove into the pits with Lightning's crew at the very bottom while my pit crew were behind his pit crew as we got ourselves ready to be filled with gas and have our tires changed.

I was being filled with gas and having my tires changed when I saw Lightning zooming away from his pit crew who got angry with him much to my amusement since I knew that this would happen but I waited patiently for my pit crew to finish their job.

They had finally finished changing my tires and filling me up with gas when I zoomed out of the pits and back onto the track where I was luckily still in second place although the King and Chick Hicks had finally caught up to me.

I headed into the final ahead of the pack and moments later I heard a loud bang that sounded like a explosion before I was told that Lightning had blown a tire and I began to drive at full speed in order to catch up to him since he had a head-start of some sort.

Tension had started to build as I raced towards where Lightning was trying to get to and across the finish line before eventually me along with the King and Chick Hicks had crossed the finish line at the same time as Lightning did.

I began to drive slowly before I went backwards to help my friend Lightning McQueen since I knew that he had two of his tires exploded during his recklessness and I was going to have some serious words with the guy.


	3. Arrogance and Selfishness

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will Enjoy it. :)**

I had finally arrived at the pits once again but this time with my friend Lightning McQueen in tow since he had both of his back tires destroyed due to his recklessness of not changing tires when he still had the chance.

My pit came to check me for any injuries or for any tires that needed changing and I was very glad to have a loyal pit crew at my side who can help me win races while also keeping me in check so they can stop me from being arrogant.

The RSN news network reporter Kori Turbowitz was currently interviewing both me and Lightning who was currently having new tires being put on him as Kori Turbowitz continued to interview us and she was interviewing me first.

"We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results" said Kori as she turned to me. "Enzo that had to be one tough race, how do you feel about the whole experience?".

"If I'm honest with you Kori, I was very excited" I said as my pit crew checked on me. "I really do love racing in front of all these fans and I love putting on a show for them".

"You sure did give them one hell of a show" said Kori before she chuckled which I returned gladly. "So?, is there anything that you want to say to the folks back home?".

"Yes, I do have something very important to say" I said as I faced the camera. "Folks there is a whole lot more to racing than just winning, just be yourself and you will be fine".

"That is a very modest Enzo as usual" said Kori before she turned to Lightning. "McQueen that was quite a risky move, not taking tires".

"Tell me about it" said one of Lightning's pit crew who soon turned to me. "You know, I wish he was more like you".

"I'm flattered" I said which was true since I was truly flattered by the comment. "But Lightning needs to be his own guy".

The pit crew member nodded at me before he went back to working on Lightning who I knew must be really pleased with himself about that stunt that he had just pulled in the race which was something am not happy about at all.

I quickly went back to focusing on his interview with Kori and I had a bad feeling that he was about to say something very embarrassing but I remained focused on what he had to say although I wasn't going to like it.

"Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief out there?" asked Kori as she continued to interview Lightning. "Were you actually worried about what happened on the track?".

"Oh, Kori. There's a lot more to racing than just winning" said Lightning. "I mean, taking the race by a full lap... Where's the entertainment in that?".

I rolled my eyes at that comment and I knew that he was using the saying "There is more to racing than just winning" for the wrong reasons again but I managed to remain quiet since it would be disrespectful to ruin his interview with Kori.

My pit crew had finally finished checking me for injuries before they began to listen to what Lightning was saying while I kept in mind that I need to have a personal word with Lightning himself about his little stunt that he had pulled on the track.

"No no no... I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle" said Lightning. "And am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. 'Cause I'm a one-man show".

"Sizzle?" asked one of Lightning's pit crews, confused. "What? Oh, yeah, right".

"That was a very confident Lightning McQueen" said Kori as he began to finish her news report. "Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz".

I was answering more questions from the other reporters when I noticed a camera-man was trying to get a shot of McQueen's Lightning bolt which I rolled my eyes at knowing that they were going to ask him to do some poses.

Suddenly some of my fans came towards me and they were asking me for an autograph which I happily accepted by putting a simple tire print on their paper which I did with the rest of my fans and I took selfies with them before security came to take them away.

I smiled and waved to my fans before I turned to see the same camera-man that I saw a few minutes earlier was now getting very annoyed at one of Lightning's pit crew members who was too busy changing Lightning's tires to realize that he was blocking the camera.

"Hey! Get outta the shot!" shouted the camera-man, annoyed. "I am trying to get a shot of the rookie's Lightning's bolt".

"Yo, Chuck. Chuck, what are you doing? You're blockin' the camera!" said Lightning. "Everyone wants to see the bolt."

"What?!" asked Chuck, shocked. "You can't be serious!".

"Now, back away" said Lightning. "Go on, let me show them the bolt".

"That's it!" shouted Chuck as he angrily threw his air wrench to the ground before turning to the other crew members. "Come on, guys".

"Ow!" shouted Lightning as one of his pit crew members dropped him violently to the ground. "Whoa, team! Where are you going?".

"We quit Mr-one man show" said Chuck, angrily. "So that is why we are leaving".

"Oh, OK, leave. Fine" said Lightning as he began chuckling. "How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas?".

The crowd of reporters began to laugh along with Lightning but I wasn't going to take any part in it since I knew that it was wrong to laugh at the fact that your own pit crew had just quit on you due to your own actions.

I really didn't want Lightning to become arrogant and selfish car that he is now but I still held out the hope that he would change for the better someday although I hoped that day would come a whole lot quicker.

"Adios, Chuck!" said Lightning, mockingly. "See ya Chuckie".

"And my name is not Chuck!" shouted Chuck. "It was never Chuck!".

"Oh, whatever" said Lightning as the crowd of reporters continued to laugh. "His name will always be Chuck".

I felt disappointed in Lightning since I knew that he could be a whole lot more better than this but I remained quiet since I wanted no part in his arrogance and selfishness although I promised myself to have a "Little" talk with him later.

Lightning began to once again laugh along with the crowd of reporters which caused tears to form in my eyes knowing that I don't like seeing Lightning acting like this since it's just too painful to watch even for me.


	4. The Advice

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will like it. :)**

I still had tears forming in my eyes before I heard a voice coming from behind me and it was the King himself who I was happy to see although he had a worried expression on his face which I noticed as I quickly tried to regain control of myself.

He patted me on the hood and I knew that he felt sorry for me which comforted me a little before I quickly began to wipe away the tears although I wasn't bothered if anyone else had seen me crying since I also wasn't bothered by what they were saying.

"Hey mister the King" I said as I continued to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this".

"It's ok buddy" said the King, comfortingly. "Do you care to explain to me about what made you upset?".

"Well, it's my friend Lightning" I admitted. "I was crying because he was acting very arrogant and very selfish which really worries me".

"I understand" said the King, nodding his head in agreement. "Don't worry, I will have a word with him about and I hope he listens".

"Thanks mister the King" I said, happily. "I really do appreciate what you're doing for me".

"No problem buddy" said the King as he drove away. "I'll see you later".

I waved good-bye to him before I turned my attention to Lightning who I hoped would take this moment as a lesson that arrogance and selfishness will only get you so far while showing sportsmanship and caring for others is more important.

Suddenly I saw Chick Hicks and his pit crew heading towards me and Lightning which I knew that it can't be good since Chick Hicks loves to gloat about winning the piston cup as well as become the new face of Dinoco when the King retires.

I just knew that Lightning would become a carbon-copy of Chick Hicks if he kept on being arrogant and selfish which is what he was currently doing although I really hoped that he would avoid becoming another Chick Hicks.

"McQueen, seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racing out there...BY ME!" shouted Chick Hicks which caught Lightning's attention. "Welcome to the Chick Era, baby!".

"That's really funny Chick" I said, sarcastically since I didn't find it very funny at all. "Besides, racing is suppose to be about showing sportsmanship not arrogance".

"Whatever and you do want to know something else?" asked Chick Hicks, eagerly while I just rolled my eyes. "The Piston Cup? It's mine, dude, it's mine".

"Hahaha" I laughed, sarcastically knowing that chick was too blinded by his obsession with the piston cup to notice. "Actually the piston cup won't be yours Chick even if you do win it".

"Hey fellas, how do you think I'll look in Dinoco Blue?" asked Chick as he ignored me before laughing. " DINOCO BLUE! Ahahaha!".

"In your dreams, Thunder" said Lightning before he looked at me as he whispered something. "He has no idea what that means".

"Yeah, well..."Thunder"?" asked Chick Hicks, confused as I tried to hide a snicker. " What's he talking about, "Thunder"?".

"Oh, you know" said Lightning as a smirk appeared on his face. "Because 'Thunder' always comes after _Lightning_! Ka-chow!".

I watched Lightning do some poses before I drove off to meet with some of my fans just to pass the time and I had a great time with them especially with all of the selfies that they took of me standing with them and I bet it was a dream come true for them.

The little ones came to have their autographs signed and I signed their autographs much to their joy since I love kids especially the young ones who have this cute little smile that can you love them from the moment that you see them.

I had finished signing their autographs and I watched as the security began to take my fans away again much to my sadness since I love hanging out with them but two voices had caught my attention and I turned only to see the two familiar twin female cars who were standing in front of Lightning.

"I'm Mia" said one of the twin female cars.

"I'm Tia" said the other before they began to talk at the same time. "We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow".

"I love being me" said Lightning as he smiled at them before security came once again.

"Okay, girls" said one security car as he took them away. "That's it".

"We love you, Lightning" said Mia and Tia as they were taken away.

McQueen chuckled before he blew a kiss at them as I slowly drove over to him and I soon ended up beside him when the King appeared before us which made me smile knowing that he was going to have a word with Lightning about his crazy stunt.

I gave Lightning a gently nudge to let him know that the King was here to speak with him and Lightning straightened himself up knowing that he was about to talk to a veteran racer that knows what is like to be on the track.

"Hey, buddy" said the King. "You're one gutsy racer".

"Oh, hey, Mr. The King" said Lightning before he turned to me. "Please don't tell me that you have spoken to him already".

"You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body" said the King. "You really do".

"Really? Oh, that" said Lightning, happily before he was suddenly cut off and rather rudely I must say.

"But you're stupid" said the King which shocked Lightning and it shocked me too since I didn't think the King would go THAT far.

"Excuse me?" asked Lightning, shocked.

"This ain't a one-man deal, kid" said the King. "You need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. You ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop".

"A good team" said Lightning as he looked over at the Dinoco performers. "Yeah".

I closed my eyes in annoyance knowing that Lightning wasn't paying attention to what the King was trying to say to him and it was some good piece of advice that could very well save Lightning's whole career from his arrogance and selfishness.

Lightning kept on day-dreaming about Dinoco and I looked at the King which he responded by looking at me before I silently told him that Lightning wasn't listening to him and he only needed to look at Lightning once to know that I was right.


	5. The Sponsors part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Minutes had begun to fly past but for me it felt like an eternity as I looked at Lightning who had a dreamy expression on his face which gave the only hint I needed to know that he was still day-dreaming about Dinoco.

I looked at the King and I apologised to him knowing that the King probably wasn't feeling very happy about being ignored by a rookie but he gave a comforting smile to let me that he forgives me which makes me sigh in relief.

The King knew that he had to get Lightning to pay attention and so he had finally decided to end his advice in order to snap Lightning out of his day-dreaming state so he can start paying attention to what he had to say.

"If you figure that out" said the King as he ended his advice to Lightning. "You just gonna be OK".

"Oh, yeah, that" said Lightning as he finally snapped out of his day-dreaming state. "That is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King".

"I really hope that you were listening" said the King, seriously. "Because your friend told me that he is worried about the way that you are acting, just be careful".

Lightning was stunned by what he was hearing and he quickly looked at me with a worried expression but I mouthed to him that we will have a talk about that later although I could tell that he really wanted to know right now.

We suddenly got excited as the announcer began to announce the result of the race that we had all been waiting for and I knew that Lightning was the most excited since he thought that he had won the piston cup.

"Ladies and gentle-cars" said the announcer. "For the first in piston cup history".

"A rookie had won the piston cup" said Lightning before he drove onto the podium. "YES!".

"We have a four-way tie" said the announcer which caused everyone to begin cheering.

I was surprised that it was a four-way tie since I personally thought that I won the race although I really wanted to hear that the King had won the race especially when it's his last race of his entire career but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

The King and I along with Chick Hicks joined Lightning on the podium where I saw him standing there with a stunned expression on his face since he really did thought that he had become the first rookie to have won the piston cup.

"Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing" mocked Chick hicks. "But I wouldn't worry about it... because I didn't do it! HA-HA-HA!".

"Chick would you please just shut up for once" I said as I got annoyed with his arrogance. "You really can be annoying sometimes".

"Piston cup officials have determined that a tie-breaker race" said the announcer. "Between the three leaders will be held in California in one week".

I was surprised that one week was all that it seemed to take to get to California but I remained sceptical since anything could happen during that one week and I began to prepare myself for any trouble that might be coming my way.

Lightning quickly looked at me and he was as surprised as I was after I had heard the announcement but I shrugged in response since I had no idea what was going to happen during that one week of travelling but I quickly mouthed to Lightning to be patient and he seemed to take it in stride.

"Well thank you, thanks to all of ya out there, thank you" said Chick before he turned to Lightning. "Hey rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself".

"So you say Chick but I got a feeling that Lightning is going to take that as a challenge" I said. "Also Chick, you should stop being selfish while you still have the chance".

I knew that he would ignore me and I guessed correctly when I heard him talking to somebody else in the crowd before we finally got off the podium and to our trucks in order to get going to California as soon as possible.

Lightning and I silently drove back to our respective trucks with Chick's 'challenge' still deep in our minds since this could be our chance at payback or it could simply be a trick just so he can make the fools out of us.

"First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself" muttered Lightning. "Oh we'll see who gets there first, Chick".

"Take it easy Lightning since it could all be a trick" I said. "You just never know what someone like Chick is up to".

"I know Enzo but Chick really gets on my nerves" said Lightning. "Perhaps this is my big opportunity to get my pay...Huh?".

Lightning had suddenly stopped and I wondered why he stopped but I quickly noticed that his truck was gone but so was mine although I had a strange feeling that my truck has gone to somewhere that I probably know already.

Soon enough Lightning's truck and my truck had finally appeared from seemingly nowhere and they had smiles on their faces as they gave us their congratulations on the race which I took in stride while Lightning didn't.

"Hey kid" said Lightning's truck. "Congrats on the tie".

"I don't want to talk about it" said Lightning. "Let's go Mack saddle up, what'd you do with my trailer?".

"I parked it at your Sponsor's tent" said Mack before he turned to me. "Hey Enzo, congrats on the tie".

"Thanks Mack, I really appreciate it" I said as I smiled at gratefully at Mack. "So, you parked Lightning's trailer at his sponsor's tent, I see".

"What?" asked Lightning, shocked. "You can't be serious".

"You gotta make your personal appearance" said Mack. "Also Enzo is going to make his personal appearance too, right Enzo?".

"That's right Mack" I said before I noticed my truck. "Hey Mark, I guess you heard that there is going to be a four-way tie-breaker race in California".

"Yes I did boss" said Mark as he smiled at me. "I gotta say that was one hell of a race".

I nodded in agreement before we slowly began driving over to my sponsor's tent while we heard Lightning begging Mack not to allow to make a personal appearance with his sponsors which I rolled my eyes at how childish that Lightning was being.

Mark and I finally got to my sponsor's tent where I took a chance to peak in only to see many of my fans there waiting for me which made me smile knowing that I loved being with my fans since they are the main reason why I love racing.


	6. The Sponsors part 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Mark must have noticed that I was smiling since he gave me a gentle nudge and I turned to him only to see that he was also smiling and he told me it was time to make my appearance while he gets hooked up to the trailer.

I watched Mark go before I eventually make myself known by driving slowly into the tent and my fans as well as my sponsors saw before they went wild with happiness at the fact that I was right there in front of them. before their very eyes.

A young girl wanted me to sign her autograph and I signed it with a smile on my face since I loved making my younger fans happy to meet their hero which in this case was me and I loved being around my fans especially the younger ones.

"You're awesome Enzo!" shouted a male elderly van as he shook tires with me. "I am your biggest fan!".

"Thanks for the compliment" I said as I smiled at the male elderly van. "Do you want me to sign your autograph too?".

"Yes please!" shouted the male elderly van, happily. "That would be such a honour!".

I smiled as I began signing his autograph and I had just finished signing it when a young boy wanted his autograph signed too much to my happiness since I loved signing autographs since it allows me to connect and interact with my fans.

All of my fans had gathered around me since they too wanted me to sign their autographs and take selfies with them which I gladly accepted before I heard a very familiar voice which made turn only to see my sponsor looking over at me.

"Hey Enzo, come over here" said my sponsor who was a male red Mustang and he was smiling at me. "I want to talk to you about something very important".

"I'm coming just hold on a sec" I said as I signed one last autograph before driving over to my sponsor. "I'm here so what did you want to talk to me about?".

"Your race of course" said my sponsor as he gently nudged me which I returned joyfully. "I have gotta to admit that was one hell of race that I have just seen".

"I agree with you on that one" I said as my fans began to listen to what I had to say. "It really was a tough race especially right at the end where I managed to gain a tie".

"Which means one thing" said my sponsor, eagerly and I knew what he was going to say. "You are still in a chance of winning the piston cup".

"You may be right on that one" I said before I began to tell my fans what racing really means. "But there is a whole lot more to racing than just winning folks".

"Can you explain what that is?" asked my sponsor as he got confused with what I am saying. "I hear you say that a lot of times and I still don't understand it".

"Well, winning isn't everything" I said before I began to explain it a bit more. "You see, winning is only a small part of racing but caring for others is more important".

"Oh now I am starting to get it" said my sponsor as he realized what I was trying to say. "So you are saying that showing sportsmanship is more important than winning?".

"That is exactly what I am saying" I said as I began to finish my little speech to my fans. "You can be anything you want but as long as you care for others".

My fans began cheering at my little speech and I bowed to them in appreciation before I once again began signing autographs with my fans who kept on coming back for more much to my happiness since I loved being around my fans.

I continued to sign autographs and take selfies with my fans before I eventually began driving backwards into my trailer which was behind the tent so I can get set off to California in order to make sure that I can finish this season on a high note.

My fans continued to cheer me as I slowly drove backwards into my trailer and I smiled at my fans until I saw a familiar face in the crowd which turned out to be the young girl that I saw earlier when I was signing autographs.

"Hello there little one" I said as I drove over to the little girl who was purple Porsche. "What's your name?".

"My name is Tracy sir" said the young purple Porsche as she shyly looked at me. "I am one of your biggest fans".

"I get that a lot" I said as I gave a light-hearted chuckle before I continued to talk to her. "So what do you want to do when you grow up?".

"Well, I want to be a race-car" said Tracy which caught all of my other fan's attention. "I want to be just like you since you are the one I look up to as my idol".

"I'm sure that you will be just like me kiddo" I said before I heard a angry voice coming from outside the tent. "Now I wonder who that could be".

"That's my dad and he hates me" said Tracy which shocked me since I didn't expect myself to hear that. "He hates me just because I dream of racing someday".

"Don't worry Tracy, I will speak to him" I said as I gave Tracy a comforting smile which made her smile back. "You keep following your dream".

Tracy continued to smile at me before we heard a very angry voice heading our way until we were soon confronted by a male red Porsche who started to angrily shout at me which made me roll my eyes since I don't like his attitude one bit.

He soon turned to Tracy and he was shouting angrily at her before he suddenly slapped Tracy in clear view of my other fans who soon got in front of Tracy in order to protect her from the very rude male red Porsche until I decided to intervene.

"Sir, I will not tolerate a car who slaps a young girl like that" I said as I drove towards the angry male red Porsche. "So let me guess, you are Tracy's father?".

"That's right rookie and I intend to stop my daughter from racing" said the male red Porsche as he looked angrily at me. "I am the one who should be choosing her future".

"Oh really because it sounds to me that you are stopping her from achieving her dream" I said as I looked at him in the eye. "Which is very wrong sir and you know that".

"Shut up you stupid race-car and you are not allowed to get involved in my family's conversations" said the male red Porsche. "SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!".

"I will not tolerate that kind of tone sir and I am allowed to get involved in your conversations" I said as I managed to stay calm. "Especially after you slapped the poor girl".

"Oh yeah? well she deserved it especially if she even dares to try and follow her dream of racing" said the male red Porsche. "She shouldn't be allowed to follow her passion".

"Sir listen to me, I intend to adopt Tracy as my own unless you sort yourself out big time" I said as I gave the guy a stern look. "Let Tracy follow her dreams, ok?".

I didn't wait for an answer as I began to drive back over to my trailer where I soon began to slowly drive backwards into the trailer until I was inside the trailer itself and I gave Tracy a quick wink before the trailer door shut.

Mark started his engines and we were finally off to California for the tie-breaker race and I was very determined to put on a good show for both my fans and for the little girl Tracy who I knew was going to have a tough time with her father.


	7. Argument

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The days passed as Mark continued to drive me to California and I had woke up one morning only to remember that I needed to have a talk with Lightning about his arrogant and selfish attitude since it was really starting to worry me.

I managed to press the button that brought out my phone before I typed in Lightning's number which lead to my phone ringing as I waited for the familiar voice that I have been hearing ever since we first became friends.

Soon enough Lightning had answered the phone and it seemed that he also had just woken up but he answered my call anyway knowing that I needed to have some serious words with him about his attitude and about the stunt that he pulled in the race.

"Hey Lightning" I said as I gave a quick yawn. "How are you feeling buddy?".

"I'm feeling good" said Lightning as I heard a yawn. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?".

"Your attitude" I said as I remembered why I wanted to talk to him. "As well as your little stunt during the race".

"Oh come on Enzo" said Lightning as he sighed in annoyance. "You know me to well and you know what I am like sometimes".

"I also know one other thing" I said as I also sighed. "You are coming very close to becoming another Chick Hicks unless you wise up".

"Chick is the arrogant one not me" said Lightning, angrily. "Why are you turning against me like this Enzo, I thought we were friends".

"We are friends Lightning" I said in anger too. "I'm just worried about what you are becoming due to your arrogant and selfish nature".

"No you're not" said Lightning as his anger grew. "As for the stunt that I pulled in the race, I had no choice but to do it since I am a one-man show".

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" I shouted as my anger exploded. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANCE AND SELFISHNESS LIGHTNING, SO PLEASE JUST QUIT IT!".

"FINE BY ME!" shouted Lightning as his anger also exploded. "YOU CAN KEEP ON SMOOTH TALKING TO YOUR FANS AND I WILL KEEP SIZZLING MINE!".

I turned off my phone since I have reached breaking point with Lightning's arrogance and selfishness but I soon distracted myself by listening to my favourite song which was a song called "The touch" by Stan Bush before I decided to have a talk with Mark.

Mark was active as usual and he must have sensed my distress before I even started talking to him since he seemed prepared for what I was going to say to him but I went ahead with what I had to say anyway since I know that he helps me solve my problems.

"Hey Mark, I guess you know why I am not in a good mood right now" I said as I took a slow calming breath. "Also yes, it has something to do with Lightning".

"Don't worry boss, these stuff happens to everyone sometimes" said Mark as he gave me a comforting smile. "It will all work between you two, jus give it time".

"I really hope that it does work out Mark, I really do" I said as I sighed before I began looking out the window. "Or else I might just have lost Lightning as a friend".

Mark gave me one last comforting smile before he went back to focusing on his driving while I continued looking out the window hoping that me and Lightning were still going to be friends since it's the friendship between me and Lightning that I treasured the most.

The hours went passed until it was night time and I was about to get myself ready for bed when I got a call from my agent Jeremy who was a over-excited Blue Safari that I first met after I had been promoted from the junior division when I was in my early teens.

"Hello Enzo" said Jeremy as he started off slowly which was unusual even for him. "How is my very modest client doing?".

"I've not been good recently" I admitted to Jeremy who I could tell was worried for me. "You see, I had a fight with my friend Lightning".

"Oh I see but don't worry" said Jeremy although I wished that it was as simple as he makes it sound. "It will all work out eventually, just give him a chance to calm down".

"That's what I am planning on doing" I said before I changed for a more happier subject. "Hey Jeremy, did you see my race on the TV?".

"OH YEAH, I SO DID ENZO!" shouted Jeremy, excitedly while I flinched at him shouting. "IT WAS SO AWESOME, YOU JUST SHOWED WHY I PICKED YOU AS MY CLIENT!".

"That's really flattering Jeremy" I said as I managed to have a light-hearted laugh. "Anyway what do you have planned for me when the current piston cup season ends".

"I think that you are going to love this" said Jeremy as he began to giggle. "I managed to arranged a charity racing tournament to bring a special town back onto the map".

"Now that is awesome Jeremy" I said as a smile appeared on my face. "So, what is the special town that has a chance of being back on the map anyway?".

"Oh, you are choosing it" said Jeremy which shocked me completely. "I have to be going now but I hope to hear that you have chosen a town for me, alright Enzo?".

"Yeah, you got it Jeremy" I said as I already began thinking of a town to choose. "I will tell you the moment that I have a town in mind, bye Jeremy".

"Bye Enzo, good luck" said Jeremy before he suddenly gave me one last detail. "Oh Enzo it will have to be long-forgotten town just keep that mind in, bye Enzo".

I nodded in agreement before I hanged up the phone and I began to get myself ready for sleep since I will need it in order to end the current piston cup season on a high note before I went for the charity racing tournament so I can bring a long-forgotten town back onto the map.

Music started to play as I began to fall asleep with the last thing being on my mind is that I need to apologise to Lightning for my behaviour since I should have explained my concerns in a lot more calming manner which is the last thing that I remembered as I soon fell fast asleep.


	8. Getting Lost

**Hello Everyone. Here is Chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was having a very pleasant dream when I suddenly felt cold much to my confusion since I was pretty sure I was still in the trailer but it wasn't until after I felt myself randomly drive off something that I opened my eyes only find myself out of my trailer.

I became alert of my surroundings from the moment I woke up and I had a bad feeling that Lightning was going through the same thing which led to me trying to find Lightning while dodging cars and lorries that were heading my way since I realized I was on the wrong side of the road.

Suddenly I saw four or five lorries heading straight towards me which forced me to drive off the road and into the grass so I can avoid colliding with them although I knew that my task of finding Lightning had only become more difficult.

A familiar voice soon caught my attention and I turned only to see Lightning heading towards me with a worried expression on his face which made me smile briefly since I was happy to catch a glimpse of the Lightning McQueen I knew from our childhood.

"ENZO!" shouted Lightning as he drove next to me. "Are you alright?".

"I'm fine" I said as I tried to figure out where we were. "Where are we?".

"The interstate" said Lightning as he began to panic. "We have to find Mack and Mark".

"Now it makes sense" I said as I grew annoyed. "We had fallen out of our trailers".

"That definitely makes sense" said Lightning. "But we have to find Mack and Mack as fast as possible".

I motioned to Lightning to follow me as we drove onto the very motor-way that we had just driven off and we began to shout out our respective Truck's names only to get no response before we saw that we had a lot of trucks to get through.

We began to drive past the trucks while we continued to shout out our respective truck's names out before we saw a truck heading off the motor-way and towards a different kind of direction although I had a feeling that it wasn't my truck Mark.

"MACK!" shouted Lightning when he saw the truck and he began chasing after it. "Hey Mack wait for me!".

"Lightning!" I shouted as I drove after him. "Wait for me too!".

I knew that he was too busy following the truck that he thought was Mack to notice my shouts but I wasn't bothered since we had to find our respective trucks and quick if we were going to make it to California to stop Chick Hicks from winning the piston cup.

We drove off the motor-way and down a long straight road which only lead to some train-tracks where a train was about to drive past us but Lightning managed to get past the train while I decided to wait for the train to pass by me so I can drive safely over to the other side.

I waited patiently until train had finally passed and I drove over to the other side of the tracks where I saw Lightning talking to the very truck that he was very sure was Mack but it soon became clear to both me and him that it wasn't Mack.

"Hey Enzo, look it's not Mack" said Lightning as I drove next to him while he continued to talk with the truck. "You are not Mack".

"Mack?, I ain't no Mack" said the truck who was clearly annoyed as he began to drive forwards and take a right turn. "I'm a peter-built for dang sake".

I watched the truck and I could of sworn that he called Lightning a moron which caused me to get annoyed since I don't like it when someone insults my friend like that but I managed to keep my mouth shut before I turned my attention back to Lightning.

Lightning was clearly missing Mack and I couldn't blame him since I was missing my truck Mark too but I knew that we have to stay calm in order to find help but I soon realized that Lightning had a total different idea to me.

"Mack" said Lightning before he became determined. "The interstate".

"Whoa Lightning" I said as he made a left turn. "Did we already check that?".

He ignored me and I knew that I had to catch up to him but I took the time to realize a sign that said _Route 66_ which looked familiar to me for some strange reason but I shrugged it off for the time being as I began to drive after Lightning.

I saw that he was far ahead me due to the fact that I took time to read the sign and I knew that I had a lot of ground to make up but I also had a bad feeling that we were entering unknown territory that we weren't suppose to enter.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a police siren and I knew that Lightning was now in trouble especially when the police are after him but I managed to keep calm as I drove faster in order to catch up to Lightning who I knew needed my help.

I then began to hear gunshots-like sound that were coming from the police car that was chasing Lightning which gave me the impression that this police car hasn't been driving this fast in quite a long time which meant Lightning had the advantage.

I drove faster and faster until I was right up to the police car but I managed to look past the police car only to see that a town was up ahead which made me realize that I wasn't at the interstate anymore but in what seemed to be a long-forgotten town.


	9. Breaking the road

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still focusing on the town ahead when I saw Lightning drive even faster much to my worry since I knew that we have to slow down or else we could be getting ourselves into a lot of trouble even with a long-forgotten town.

Suddenly I saw Lightning begin to drive into some cones before he began to drive ahead to a massive cone which he managed to dodge but he ended up going into some barb wire which made me drive past the police car so I can quickly stop Lightning before anymore damage was done.

I drove after him until we came to what appeared to be a café which made me slow down but Lightning ended up smashing stacked piles of bottles which were most likely filled with oil as he continued to try and escape the police car.

"INCOMING!" shouted a green male van. "Whoa".

"HEY!" shouted a purple car with flames on him. "YOU SCRATCH MY PAINT!".

"Sorry about that" I said to him as I drove after Lightning. "Lightning stop while you still can!".

I continued to drive at Lightning who suddenly went sliding into some tires that were in front of a tire store ironically but I slowed down so I can slowly give the shop-owners their knocked-down tires back so to save them the trouble of collecting them.

I had just finished doing that when I noticed Lightning heading straight for a statue and I hoped that he dodged it which he did and he went sliding round while killing some flowers much to the shock of a male red fire engine who witnessed it all.

Lightning soon managed to get himself back to the front of the statue only to realise that the barb was wrapped around the statue forcing Lightning to try and reverse only to bring the statue free of it's restraints and up into the air.

I watched as Lightning took a few panic breaths before the statue landed right in front of him which scared the hell out of him so much that he turned round and he began to drive back to where he just came from with the statue behind him.

Lightning had no idea that he was breaking the road due to the fact that he was trying to get away from the statue as well as the town itself while I watched on with worry especially when I saw some of the residents looking annoyed at Lightning breaking their town's road.

I was about to go after Lightning when I saw him swing the statue onto some wood which broke soon after the statue had departed before it ended up in the electric wires which effectively meant that Lightning was trapped and he continued to try and drive away only to be swung backwards.

He had connected with the statue which was sent flying back to it's stand and it landed back on it's stand for good much to my relief although I was deeply worried for Lightning who had no idea that he had accidently destroyed the town's road.

I slowly began to drive over to him only to see the same police car that I saw earlier was talking to him in voice that I could tell spelled doom for Lightning who closed his eyes as he fainted from what I believe was shock.

"Who are you?" asked the police car when he saw me. "Are you a friend of his?".

"My name is Enzo" I said to the policer car. "I am also the friend of the race-car that you captured".

"I thought so" said the police car, gruffly. "You are also going to the dirty impound for your part in the crime".

"Oh ok" I said since I didn't want to cause anymore trouble. "Although I didn't exactly take part in the crime".

"Just follow me" said the police car as he began to drive me to the impound. "Also, your friend will be joining you in the impound".

I nodded as I was shown the impound which I entered before I began to wait for Lightning to also be put in here too since we were both in trouble with the town that went from being peaceful to being suspicious in a matter of seconds.

Soon enough Lightning was also thrown into the impound and I watched as the police car drove away until sleep took over me with my last thought being what awaits me and Lightning the next morning for what Lightning did to the town's road.

I woke up very briefly only to see what seemed to be a female light blue Porsche 996 with blue eyes coming out of her office only to see me staring at her which I responded by waving at her sheepishly while knowing that I had been caught staring at her.

I knew that I was in for it but surprisingly the female Porsche just kept on looking at me with her eyes filled with wonder and curiousity which gave me the opportunity to smile at her which I did although I was feeling really sub-conscious by what I was doing right now.

She continued to look at me before she seemed to smile back at me as she drove back into her office while I went back to sleep knowing that I needed my strength tomorrow if me and Lightning are going to prove our innocence to the whole mysterious town.

I woke up once again but this time to take one quick look at the town which I did before I saw the female Porsche looking at me through her office window which I responded to her by giving her a kind nod before I went back to sleep as I prepared myself for tomorrow since I really need to be focused on the difficult task that faced me.


	10. Meeting Mater

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you will like it. :)**

I woken up the next morning only to see a rusty tow Truck on the other side of the fence wearing a big smile on his face but he silently told me to keep quiet and I had a strange feeling that he was about to do something very cheeky which got my interest.

We waited until Lightning woke up from his nap only to see me and the rusty tow Truck in front of him only to get the scare of his life when the tow Truck suddenly began to talk very loudly which shook the sleep of Lightning.

"Oh boy" moaned Lightning as he slowly woke up. "Where am I?".

"MORNING SLEEPIN BEAUTY!" shouted the tow Truck which shook Lightning awake. "Boy I was wondering when you was gonna wake up".

"Take whatever you want" said Lightning as he started to panic. "Just don't hurt me".

I had a cheeky smile on my face before I looked down at my front left tire only to see that some strange yellowy thing was connected to it and I was not happy to have that thing on my tire but I knew that I deserved it anyway.

Lightning also noticed that he had one on his front left which made him turn to me with a shocked expression when he saw I was wearing one just like his and he was really starting to panic this time which I intervened before it went any further.

I managed to calm him down a bit before I looked around the compound finding out that I was in a isolated jail-like prison which I guessed this was used for capturing criminals although me and Lightning didn't come here looking to cause trouble.

"A parking boot?, why do I have a parking boot on?" asked Lightning as he started to panic again. "What's going here? please!".

"You're funny" said the tow Truck as he continued to smile at us. "I like you already, my name's Mater".

"Mater?" asked Lightning, confused before he turned to me. "Did you say that you're name is Mater?".

"Yeah like 'Tuh-Mater' but with the Tuh" said Mater as he continued to look at us. "What your names".

"I'm Enzo the Ferrari" I said with as much modesty as I could muster. "But please call me Enzo".

"You don't know my name?" asked Lightning, surprised. "You seriously don't know my name?".

"Uh...No I know your name" said Mater as he gave it a try. "Is your name Mater too?".

"What?" asked Lightning, shocked. "Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible, where am I?".

"Where are you?" repeated Mater. "Shoot you are in Radiator Springs, The cutest little town in Carburetor county".

"I will admit that Radiator Springs looks amazing" I said which was true. "Although it does need repainting".

"Oh great" groaned Lightning, annoyed. "Just great".

"Well if you think that's great" said Mater. "You should see the rest of the town".

I saw the look on Lighting's face and I knew exactly what he was thinking knowing that it was wrong to trick someone into setting you free just because you wanted to get to some fancy race which is really just plain selfish.

Mater was looking as happy as always while he had no idea that Lightning was about to try and trick him into setting him free although Mater really thought that Lightning wanted a tour of the entire town.

"You know" said Lightning. "I love to see the rest of the town".

"Oh boy" I said since I knew what Lightning was planning on doing. "Lightning, don't even think about it".

"So if you can just open the gate, take this boot off" said Lightning. "You and me, we go cruising, check out the local scene".

"Dad-gum" said Mater as he drove to the lever. "That sounds amazing".

"How that be Tuh-Mater" said Lightning. "Go on press the lever".

"MATER!" shouted a voice that I knew belonged to the police car from last night. "What did I tell you about talking to the accused?".

"To not to" said Mater before he whispered to me. "He's like this all the time".

"Well quit your yapping" said the police car. "And tow these delinquent to traffic court".

"Well, we'll talk later mater" whispered Mater before he went to the back of Lightning. "Later Mater, that's funny".

Mater started to tow Lightning out of the compound while I followed him as I limped my way to traffic court due to the fact that I had a parking boot stuck on my front left tire but I ignored it as I kept limping my way to traffic court with the police car following us all the way.

We soon came to a fancy building that looked like it hasn't been painted in years but me and Lightning were told by the police car to wait next to Mater until we were told that we could come into the building which was fine with me.


	11. Traffic court

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 11 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I waited for the police car to show up again so he can tell us that we can enter the building but I continued to wait patiently while Lightning was started to get impatient about all of the waiting since he wasn't the type of car to wait.

Soon enough the police car came out to us and he told us to follow him inside the building which we did while Mater followed us from behind which probably meant that he was to make sure Lightning and I didn't get any ideas about trying to escape.

I was amazed by what I saw since the inside of the building was a whole lot more different than the outside especially with the shiny doors as well as the shiny windows that I might have mistaken the building as some kind of church.

"THE RADIATOR SPRINGS TRAFFIC COURT WILL COME TO ORDER!" shouted the police Car before he turned to me. "You and your friend better not think of anything funny".

"Don't worry, we won't and that is a promise that we are willing to keep" I said to the police car. "We will stand trial for what we have done, you have my word".

The police looked at me suspiciously before he opened the doors to the next room which revealed the residents from last night and they were clearly not happy about Lightning did last night although I couldn't blame them for being angry.

Lightning and I limped in while some of the residents started to shout mean things at us but me and Lightning ignored them since we were used to these kind of things but the comments still hurt me on the inside though.

"Hey, you scratched my paint!" shouted the male purple car from last night. "I oughta take a blowtorch to you man!".

"You broke-a the road!" shouted the angry yellow car. "You-a very bad car!".

"Fascist!" shouted what I believe was a army car. "Commie!".

"Officer, talk to me babe, how is this gonna take?" asked Lightning, annoyed. "I gotta get to California pronto".

"Where's your Lawyer?" asked the police car as he looked at me and Lightning. "Do you two have any lawyers?".

"Not that I know of" I admitted since it was the full truth. "But I do have agent called Jeremy but I don't think he will count as a lawyer".

"I don't know" said Lightning as he got even more annoyed. "Tahiti maybe, he's got a timeshare there".

"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him" mutter the police car before he turned to the residents. "Hey!, anyone want to be their lawyer?".

I saw that nearly all of them reversed in response as they made it very clear that they do not want to be Lightning and I's lawyers since they do not want to be lawyers of two cars that he broken their treasured road.

But I saw that Mater didn't reverse which to me was a sign that Mater was willing to be our lawyer although he didn't seem to expect to be our lawyer which turned out to be true as he cheerfully took the job.

"Shoot" said Mater as he drove next to me and Lightning. "I'll do it Sheriff!".

"All rise" said Sheriff to the residents. "The honourable Doc Hudson presiding".

I didn't expect that especially when the name "Hudson" was involved which also seemed strangely familiar although I couldn't remember where I heard that name but I knew that it was the name of a used-to be well known racing legend.

A voice came from behind me and I could of sworn the voice said "Show Off" which made me turn only to see the purple car had raised a few more inches upwards but I quickly turned my attention back to the Sheriff.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul" said Sheriff as he looked at me and Lightning. "So?, any lasts words from either of you two?".

"Yeah I was thinking of calling my agent" I said but Sheriff looked at me with a annoyed expression. "Ok, I will shut up-".

Suddenly the doors to the court-room swung open violently and I turned along with Lightning only to see a old male blue car drive into the court-room and he seemed to be muttering angrily about something although I had a bad feeling it was about me and Lightning.

The male blue car drover away from me and Lightning as we watched him go behind what I guessed was the judge's stand before he reappeared above the stand before looking over at me and Lightning with his expression changing from anger to shock in the process.

"All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my town Sheriff" said the male blue car angrily. "I want his hood on a platter".

"Lightning, this guy means serious business" I said to Lightning in a whispering voice. "So, I think it's best that we don't push this guy's buttons".

"I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots!, no check that" said the male blue car as he disappeared from view. "I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him-".

"You're right Enzo, I am gonna stay quiet on this one" agreed Lightning much to my relief. "He really does mean serious business".

"-And then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot, I'm-" said the male blue car before he saw me and Lighting. "Throw them out of here Sheriff-".

"He's serious about letting us go, I'm surprised" I muttered although I should be glad about the announcement. "I guess we really are going to be free".

"-I want them out of my courtroom and I want them out of our town!" shouted the male blue car. "Case dismissed".

"Yes" said Lightning, happily before he turned to me with a smile on his face. "We are free Enzo!".

"Boy, I'm purty good" said Mater, happily. "At this lawyering stuff".

I wished that I could agree with Lightning but something was telling me that our freedom was about to be taken away from us although I wondered what could possibly take our freedom away when we had just won it.

My question was answered when the doors to the court-room swung open again and I turned only to see the female Porsche that I saw last night but in the day-light she looked beautiful which made me prepare myself to talk to her face to face.


	12. Meeting Sally

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you will enjoy it, :)**

I was literally stunned by the beauty of the female Porsche that I saw last night but now here she was in this very court-room although I had a feeling that she wasn't here to make sure that me and Lightning had our freedom.

Lightning also saw the female Porsche and he was also stunned by her beauty since he didn't expect such a beautiful Porsche to come and make sure that we had our freedom although I knew that was in his mind anyway.

"Sorry I'm late your honour" said the female Porsche before she seemed to look at me. "I just noticed someone staring at me last night".

"Oh boy, not good" I said knowing that she had seen me staring at her last night. "So not good at all".

"Holy Porsche" said Lightning as the female Porsche began to drive towards us. "She's gotta be from my attorney's office".

"No Lightning" I said since I knew that we could very well waster our chance of freedom. "She is not from your attorney's office and she is definitely not from mine".

"Hey, thanks for coming but we're all set" said Lightning as the female Porsche drove past us. "He's letting us go".

"He's letting you go?" asked the female Porsche while I just briefly closed my eyes in annoyance at what Lighting just said. "Seriously?".

"Yeah, your job's pretty easy today" said Lightning as I prepared myself for what was coming next. "All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you".

"Lightning, that is not how you treat a lady" I said when I saw that the female Porsche was flabbergasted by what he said to her. "Show some respect, will you".

"Listen I'm gonna cut to the chase" said Lightning while I just rolled my eyes in annoyance since I knew what he was going to do. "You, me, dinner, PI-CHA-KOW!".

"What the-Ow!" said the female Porsche as Lightning reflected light into her eyes by using his stickers. "Please".

"Sorry about my friend miss" I said respectfully as I tried to get Lightning to stop being so rude. "He didn't act like this when we were younger".

"I know I get that reaction a lot" said Lightning as he ignored me since he was still focused on the female Porsche. "I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand".

I watched as Lightning spooked the female Porsche by turning on his engine really loud while I knew that he could very well waste our chance at freedom but I felt sorry for the female Porsche who was getting spooked by Lightning.

Lightning didn't seem to care for what he was doing which got me annoyed since I knew that he was acting more like a bully than he is a friend but I kept my mouth shut knowing that getting involved at this point wasn't going to help.

"Argh Ow!" said the female Porsche. "That really is enough".

"Lightning" I said as I looked at him. "You heard what the lady said, That's enough".

"Oh I'm sorry" said Lightning although he didn't sound like he was sorry at all. "Did I scare you?".

"A little bit" said Mater as he thought Lightning was talking to him. "But I'll be alright".

"Ok" said the female Porsche as she began to have a little laugh. "I'm gonna go talk to the judge".

"Do what you gotta baby" said Lightning as he continued to talk with the female Porsche. "Oh but listen, be careful Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders if you know what I mean".

I turned to see Mater attempting to do what Lightning does only for it to backfire which made me chuckle light-heartedly knowing that Mater had a good try at it but I also knew that with practice he would eventually get the hang of it.

I brought my focus back to the female Porsche who I knew wanted to talk to the judge as quickly as possible but she ended her conversation with Lightning anyway before she turned her attention to Mater.

"I'll keep that in mind" said the female Porsche as she turned to face Mater. "Hey there Mater".

"Howdy Sally" said Mater before he turned to face me. "She's the town attorney".

"Hi Folks" said Sally as she faced the residents before facing me. "Hi Enzo".

"Hi Sally" I said although I was confused as to why she knew my name before it struck me. "Let me guess, Sheriff told you my name?".

"That is correct" said Sally as she began inspecting me which made me feel really sub-conscious. "So, what of car are you anyway?".

"I am an Enzo Ferrari" I said which is where I got my name "Enzo" from in the first place. "Hence the name Enzo".

"Ok, I get it now" said Sally, chuckling which I gladly returned. "I'll like to have a private word with you in my office, if that's ok with you?".

"It's fine with me" I said although I had a strange feeling about something I did. "It was nice meeting you Sally, it's been a honour".

Sally nodded at me before she drove over to the judge while Lightning just gave me a weird which I responded by shrugging since my approach when it came to talking to girls was a whole lot more kinder than his showing-off approach.

Mater smiled at me which I returned although I had a feeling that he had some strange idea going through his head right now but I shrugged it off as Lightning began talking to Mater about him knowing Sally which I thought was very obvious.

"You know her?" asked Lightning to Sally. "Seriously?".

"She's the town's attorney" said Mater before he tried a joke. "And my fiancé".

"What?" asked Lightning since he was shocked when he heard the joke. "You're kidding, right?".

"Nah, I'm just kidding" said Mater as he gently nudged Lightning. "She just likes me for my body".

I didn't respond to that and I didn't need to since it was confusing enough but I took the comment as some sort of a joke although Mater could be serious about what he just said which was fine by me anyway since I just took it in stride.

Lightning's response was one of confusion since he had no idea what Mater was talking about but he also seemed to take it in stride as he turned back round to focus on what was happening between Sally and Doc Hudson.


	13. The speech

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 13 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I watched as Sally and Doc Hudson began talking to each other about something very important which I guess was about me and Lightning breaking the town's road which was something I willing to apologise for.

Lightning was also taking interest in what Sally and Doc Hudson were saying before he turned to me with a confused expression which I responded by giving him a confused expression in return since we had no idea what they were talking about.

"Doc, you look great this morning" said Sally. "Did you do something different with your side-mirrors?".

"What do you want Sally?" asked Doc Hudson. "I know that you didn't come all this way to talk about my side-mirrors".

"Come on make these guys fix the road" said Sally. "The town needs this".

"No, I know their type, race-car" said Doc Hudson. "That's the last thing this town needs".

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this Doc" said Sally. "But you leave me no choice".

I quietly said "Oh boy" under my breath since I knew whatever Sally was going to say will probably mean the end of any chance of me and Lightning winning our freedom which also seemed to be going through Lightning's mind too.

Lightning was looking at me with a worried expression which I responded by mouthing to him to try and stay calm although I was worried myself but I was willing to give town a chance since it looked like it needed customers badly.

We watched as Sally began explaining about the town's proud history although I managed to catch Doc Hudson muttering in deep annoyance of what he was hearing since it seemed that he has heard this like a thousand times before.

"Fellow citizens" said Sally as she faced the residents. "You're all aware of our town's proud history".

"Here she goes again" said Doc Hudson, annoyed. "Every single time".

"Radiator Springs" said Sally. "The Glorious Jewel strung up on the necklace of route 66, the mother-road!, it is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travellers on our stretch of road".

"Travellers!?" asked the army car. "What Travellers?".

"Ignore him" said the green van. "He doesn't know what he is saying".

"But how, I ask you, are we to car for those travellers" said Sally. "If there is no road for them to drive on?".

I knew that Sally made a good point there since this town needs a good road that will cause the customers to come to them for anything that they need for themselves or for a friend that needs help with a certain problem.

Lightning was looking very confused by what was going on but I am very sure that he was just as interested by what he was hearing as much as I was although I knew that he thought that he had won his freedom even though it didn't look like it so far.

"Luigi?" asked Sally to the small yellow car. "What do you have at your store?".

"Tires" said Luigi, happily. "Lots of tires".

"And if no one can get to you?" asked Sally. "What happens then?".

"I won't sell any...Tires" said Luigi before he got upset. "I will lose everything!".

"Flo" said Sally as she faced the female 1957 GM show car. "What do you have at your store.

"I have gas" said Flo while Mater and the male purple car behind her started to laugh. "Lot's of gas".

"Ok boys stay with me" said Sally before she carried with her question. "And Flo, what will happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas?".

"I'll go outta business" said Flo as a sad expression appeared on her face. "And we'll have to leave town".

"And what's going to happen to all of us" said Sally. "If Flo leaves town and closes her station?".

I watched and listened as many response answered the question that Sally and I knew that these folks care for one another which made me smile knowing that they would do anything for their friend even if it meant leaving the town.

Lightning was beginning to feel more and more unsure if his freedom had been won since so far it looked more like as it was slowly slipping away from him than it is being given and I gave him a comforting smile to cheer him up.

"What?" asked Sally. "Don't you think that the cars responsible should fix our road?".

"The only one strong to fix that road is Big Al" said the old female car. "He is the one do it".

"Lizzie, Big Al left like 15 years ago" said the male purple car. "You know that".

"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?" asked Lizzie, feeling offended. "You should know".

"Oh they can do it" said Sally as she pointed at me and Lightning. "They got the horsepower, so what do you want them to do?".

"Fix the road!" shouted the resident. "They broke it and so it only makes sense that they fix it!".

"Because we are a town worth fixing" said Sally as she turned to face Doc Hudson. "And we all know that".

I watched with a smile on my face as the residents cheered in happiness since I loved seeing people having smiles on their faces which made me happy to know that these guys aren't willing to give up for they believe that their town has a future.

Lightning was starting to feel that he was losing this battle while he kept onto the hope that Doc Hudson's mind wouldn't change although it seemed that Doc Hudson would never ignore his own townsfolk which soon proved to be the residents and Sally's big advantage.


	14. Bessie

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 14 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I watched as the residents continued to cheer until Doc Hudson used his honk to try and bring order back into the court-room which took only a few seconds for it to slowly work in his favour before he sighed in disappointed mostly likely in himself.

Lightning looked really worried since he and I know that sigh all to well since it would mean that somebody had changed their mind even though they didn't want to change it but they knew that they had to do it or else they would be blamed forever.

"Order in the court!" shouted Doc Hudson. "Seems like my mind has been changed for me".

"No" said Lightning before he glared at Sally. "Oh, I am SO not taking you to dinner".

"That's ok Stickers" said Sally as she chuckled. "You can take Bessie".

"Oh my man, you get to work with Bessie" said Mater. "I'll give my two lug nuts for something like that".

"I'm going to have dinner with Sally" I said although I had no idea why I was saying this in the first place. "Because the name Sally is a lot better than Bessie".

"Bessie?" asked Lightning since he was very confused by the name. "Who's Bessie?".

"Follow me" said Doc Hudson as he got down from the stand. "I will show you two who Bessie is".

Lightning and I followed Doc Hudson out of the court-room as well as the building itself before we limped our way to a Asphalt-planter of some kind which made me groan in disgust while Lightning just looked at it in shock.

Doc Hudson made sure that the Asphalt-planter was working properly before he began to introduce me and Lightning to the thing which I guessed was "Bessie" since it did have the word Bess on it too which gave me the answer.

"This here is Bessie, the finest road-paving machine ever build" said Doc Hudson before he turned to us. "I'm hereby sentencing you two to community service".

"You're joking right Doc since you do know that we aren't bulldozers" I said to Doc in a attempt to defend myself. "Besides, I have never worked with Bessie before".

"You are going to work with Bessie whether you like it or not" said Doc Hudson as he gave me a stern look. "You two are going to fix the road under my supervision".

"What?" asked Lightning, shocked. "This place is crazy".

"I know this may be a bad time right now" said Mater as he looked at us. "But you two owe me $32,000 in legal fees".

"What?" asked Lightning, confused. "You're joking".

"We're gonna hook you two to sweet Bessie" said Doc Hudson. "And you two are gonna to pull her nice".

"You gotta be kidding me" said Lightning, annoyed. "There is no way I am doing that".

"This is why I much rather have dinner with Sally" I said before I focused on Doc. "So where do we start and finish?".

"You start there where the road begins" said Doc Hudson as he took us to the start of the broken road. "You finish down there where the road ends".

I was horrified by what I was seeing since it looked a long way from where me and Lightning were currently standing but I knew that I have to respect the decision of the court in this town or else I am in for more trouble.

Mater himself was also shocked by what he was seeing and he couldn't believe that it was a long way to the finish but I knew that he was probably those $32,000 came a whole lot more quicker since I believed that he really needed that money.

"Holy shoot!" shouted Mater, shocked. "Would you look at how long that is".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Lightning as he limped over next to me. "How long is this gonna take?".

"Well, if Fella does it right" said Doc Hudson as he began to think it over. "It should take him about five days".

"Five days?" asked Lightning, horrified. "But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now!".

"Then if I were you, I would quit Yapping and start working" said Doc Hudson as he turned to Mater. "Hook them up Mater".

"Okay-dokey" said Mater as he began to try and take off Lightning's parking boot first. "Ok buddy, you are going first".

I watched as Mater continued to try and take off Lightning's parking boot which he succeeds in doing while also allowing Lightning the chance to drive for freedom which he took while I just stood there with a, amused expression on my face.

Doc Hudson turned to Mater with a annoyed expression on his face since he clearly wasn't happy that Mater didn't follow instructions about what he was told to do but Mater eventually begins to realize his big mistake.

"FREEDOM!" shouted Lightning as he drove off into the distance. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!".

"Maybe I should've hooked him up to Bessie" said Mater. "And then...Uh...Then took the boot off".

"Ya think?" asked Doc Hudson, clearly not impressed. "Well, you are lucky that you get a second chance to do it properly".

Mater nodded before he began to undo my parking boot which led to me zooming off out of the town except that I wasn't going to try and escape since I had a different idea in mind since I wanted to have some fun for a while.

I noticed a race circuit-like area which I drove over to before I began to have a go of racing round the track which I did before I eventually began to hear a popping sound coming from behind me and I realized that my gas had been siphoned.

Soon enough I started to slow down until I came to a complete stop which effectively meant I was trapped in the racetrack-like area which also gave me the opportunity to take in my surroundings and feel the ground which I know I can use to my advantage.

A few minutes later I heard a whooping sound coming from above me and I knew it was Mater except that he was going past where I was but I didn't let that bother me at all since I like being in this area which I was hoping to use on a daily basis.


	15. The Ferrari talk

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 15 and I hope that you will like it. :)**

I was still stuck in the racetrack-like area which didn't bother me at all since I finally got some time to myself and I took the chance to fall asleep which I did before I eventually decided to wake up a few moments later.

Unfortunely for me it seemed that my fun had to be cut short as I soon saw Sally heading towards me while I knew that I couldn't move due to the fact that my gas had been siphoned which made me realize that Sally and Doc Hudson must have known that Lightning and I would try to escape.

I briefly closed my eyes in annoyance of the fact that I could of missed it but I knew that I couldn't have possibly know that my gas had been siphoned for that reason but I was still annoyed at myself for it but I quickly stopped beating myself up when Sally drove next to me.

"I'm surprised that you didn't try and escape the town" said Sally. "Unlike your friend who tried to escape".

"Yeah but I guess that there really was no point in escaping" I said. "Especially when my gas had been siphoned".

"But why come here when you could have tried to escape?" asked Sally. "I mean being in this area doesn't exactly mean freedom".

"To be honest with you, I personally think that this area is freedom" I said. "I wanted to race around this track so I can feel the wind in my hood".

"If that's what you think then I can actually agree with that" said Sally. "But first we need to get you out of this area and back to the town".

I nodded in agreement before Sally started to push me out of the area which took time but we were eventually out of the area and on our way back to the town in order for the road to be fixed as it was announced in traffic court.

We were back at the town when I saw Lightning had been hooked to Bessie and he wasn't happy in the least which I couldn't blame him but I knew that we both deserved to fix the road since we were both involved in the accident.

I was soon hooked to Bessie before Sheriff gave me and Lightning our gas ration which only took a minute or two before me and Lightning started the long and painful job of fixing the road which was also very annoying.

We were nearly halfway to Flo's café when suddenly Bessie decided to play a prank on us by splattering some Asphalt onto me and Lightning which we found disgusting since the smell of Asphalt looked disgusting too.

"Aww man that's just great" said Lightning as he turned to face me. "Enzo, did it happen to you too?".

"Yes Lightning, it definitely did" I said since I was also annoyed at what just happened. "The Asphalt is disgusting just by looking at it".

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Mater as he slowly drove over to us with a worried expression on his face. "Why are you two upset?".

"My lucky sticker's all dirty" said Lightning with a sad look on his face. "It also happened to Enzo too".

"Ah, that ain't nothing" said Mater. "I'll clean it for ya".

Mater began making what I believed were snarls-like noises which confused me for a while before I eventually realized that he was trying to literally breath it in although I knew that wasn't going to work in the slightest.

The snarls-like noises that Mater was making were also creeping Lightning out too before he managed to get Mater to stop in order to avoid knowing what was going to happen next since we didn't want to know what would happen if Mater was allowed to keep going.

"No, no, no" said Lightning as he held up his front left tire. "That won't be necessary".

"I will have to agree with Lightning on this one" I said before I thanked Mater for trying to help. "But thanks for the help anyway Mater".

"Hey!, hey Big fella!, yeah you in the red!" shouted Lightning after he noticed a fire engine watering flowers. "I could use a little hose down to help me wash this off".

"Same for me too please" I said to the red fire engine who looked at us with a worried expression on his face. "I could use a little hose down too please".

The Red fire engine continued to look at us before he grabbed his flowers and reversed out of sight which shocked me but I couldn't blame the guy for protecting his flowers and taking them out of possible harms way.

Lightning was confused by what he saw and I knew that he was wondering why the red fire engine reversed away from sight instead of coming to help us with the Asphalt that was still stuck on us which I knew would continue to be there for a long time.

"Where's he going?" asked Lightning as he turned to face Mater. "Why is her going away instead of helping me and Enzo?".

"Oh he's just a little bit shy" said Mater. "And he hates you for killing his flowers".

"I shouldn't have to put up with this" said Lightning. "I'm a precision of speed and aerodynamics".

"You hurt your what?" asked Mater as he turned to face me. "What is he saying?".

"I have no clue" I admitted since there was no point in lying to him. "Even I have no idea what he is talking about".

"I'm a very famous race-car!" shouted Lighting as he got annoyed again. "And so is Enzo!".

Lightning's shouts had seemed to catch the attention of the small yellow car from the traffic court and his blue forklift friend who came driving out of their shop as they drove towards me and Lightning especially Lightning since he was the one doing the shouting.

I smiled knowing that I had more cars to talk to and it seemed that the small yellow car who's name is Luigi and his small blue forklift friend were interested in racing since they both had surprised expressions on their faces.

"You are a famous race-car?" asked Luigi, surprised. "A real race-car?".

"Yes, I'm a real race-car" said Lightning, annoyed. "What do you think?, look at me".

"I have followed the racing my entire life" said Luigi as a smile appeared on his face. "My whole life!".

"Then you know who I am" said Lightning, cheerfully. "I'm Lightning McQueen".

"Lighting McQueen?" asked Luigi, happily. "Is your name really Lightning McQueen?".

"YES! YES!" shouted Lighting, happily. "That's me".

"I must scream it to the world" said Luigi, happily. "My excitement of someplace very high!, do you know many Ferraris?".

"No, no, no, no, no" said Lighting as he shook his front right tire at them. "They race on the European circuit, I'm in the piston Cup!".

I smiled in amusement knowing that Lightning loved talking about the piston cup and I knew that he was going to bring it up with the first chance he gets but I soon noticed that Luigi and his forklift friend had unhappy expressions on their faces.

Something told me that they loved talking about Ferraris and I knew that this was my chance to cheer them up since I am a Ferrari myself but they were too busy focusing on Lightning which didn't bother my since they were talking to Lightning after all.


	16. Customers?

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 16 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also if you watch the Cars 3 trailer again and you pause it at the point where Lightning is sort of on his right side during his flip, you will notice that his back-right tire seems to have burst.**

Lightning seemed to have no idea that Luigi and his forklift friend had changed their facial expressions from happy to unhappy due to the fact that Lightning doesn't seem to race with Ferraris although I was an exception.

I gave Lightning a nudge to let him know that Luigi and his forklift friend were not happy about him not racing with Ferraris which Lightning soon got the idea of why I was nudging him before he noticed Luigi and his forklift looking unhappy.

"What?" asked Lightning, confused. "Why are you not happy with me?".

"Luigi follow only the Ferraris" said Luigi as he turned to go back to his shop. "Luigi doesn't follow race-cars who don't race with Ferraris".

"Hang on a minute there Luigi" I said which caught his attention. "I think you are forgetting what type of car I am".

"Oh really, Luigi doesn't think you are-" said Luigi as he turned to face me before a smile appeared on his face. "-A FERRARI!".

"Yes, I am a Ferrari" I said with a smile on my face before I nudged Lightning again. "So it means that my friend Lightning here does race with a Ferrari".

"Oh Guido look, a real Ferrari" said Luigi to his forklift friend. "There is an actual Ferrari fixing our road, A REAL FERRARI!".

I smiled since I loved making other cars happy but my small talk with Luigi had to be cut short when we heard Sally shouting that there were customers heading our way much to Luigi and Guido's happiness since they loved having customers coming to their stories.

Sally started to get everyone into their positions so they greet their customers and make them feel welcome in order to try and get at least some customers to try out their stores which is something I myself have got to admire.

I watched as Sally greeted the potential customers who seemed to be focusing on something else rather than the town itself and the possible help that could receive as the potential customers carried on driving towards me and Lightning.

The green van tried to convince the potential customers to his hut but that didn't work and it was the same result for the army car as the potential customers drove only pause when Flo had her shot of convincing them to stop at her café and Luigi tried his shot at convincing the two cars ,who appeared to be vans, to stop at his tire store.

The purple car tried his shot at convincing the two vans but none of which seemed to have worked on the two vans who carried on driving only for one of them to stop briefly after Lizzie hit one of them on the bumper.

The two vans carried on driving in mine and Lightning's direction while Sally continued to try and convince them to try out the town but she soon settled for asking the two vans to tell their friends about Radiator springs.

"Ok! yes" said the dark green van who was the male of the two. "You bet".

"Thanks again Folks" said the pink-purplish van who was the female of the two. "Bye-bye now".

"Hey!, Hey!, hey, hey!" said Lightning, desperately. "I know how to get to the interstate!".

"Lightning, you know that's a lie" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. "You know full way that's a lie".

"Oh do ya?" asked the pink-purplish van. "Do you really?".

"Minnie no" said the male dark green van. "I don't think he actually knows how to get to the interstate".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Lightning before he decided to move on from his lie. "No, not really".

"I just knew it" I groaned before I turned to face the two vans. "Sorry about my friend here, he can be really reckless sometimes".

"Oh that's ok" said the female pink-purplish van as she turned to me. "So, do you know how we can get to the interstate?".

"I will be honest with you, I actually don't know" I said. "But there is a big chance that you might have gone past it".

"Van!, you said that the GPS was working" said Minnie as she looked at the male dark green van. "We probably missed the interstate".

"Minnie, I am very sure that my GPS is working fine" said Van, annoyed. "It's worked very well like always".

"Can I see your GPS for a minute please?" I asked although they were feeling unsure. "I just need to make sure that you are not off course".

"Oh ok, yeah sure go ahead" said Van as he allowed me to look at his GPS. "Take as long as you like".

"Thanks" I said as I took one good look at it. "Oh dear, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you guys are really off course from your destination".

"WHAT!" shouted Van which caught the attention of the residents of Radiator Springs. "I was sure that it was working right".

"You should really have that checked out" I said. "But also, you two should really try out Radiator Springs, it's a lovely town and you should really try it out sometime-".

"But listen" said Lightning as he cut me off. "I'm Lightning McQueen, the famous race-car, I'm being held against my will".

"No you are not" I said as I glared at him. "You are not being held against your will".

"I need you to call my team so they can come rescue me" said Lightning. "And get me to California in time for me to win the piston cup, do you understand?".

The response was something that I always knew was coming and the two vans beeped at Lightning before they carried on trying to get to the interstate although I had a bad feeling that they were going the wrong way.

Lightning kept on trying to get them to come back and ring his team but I knew it was futile since his team did resign due to his arrogant and selfish attitude which meant that rescue wasn't going to come even if he did succeed in calling for them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Lightning as he started to panic. "No it's the truth!, you gotta help me!, don't leave me here!, I'm in hillbilly hell!".

"Lightning would you just stop it" I said since I knew just how childish he was acting. "Also Radiator Springs is not hillbilly hell, it's the heaven of route 66".

"My IQ's dropping by the second!" shouted Lightning as he ignored me. "I'm becoming one of them!".

I just briefly closed my eyes in embarrassment of Lightning complaining because of a small town and it's friendly residents all just because he wanted to selfishly get to California just to schmooze with Dinoco.

I also saw the residents of Radiator Springs looking offended by what Lightning had just said and I gave them an apologetic look before I muttered under my breath about Lightning needing to show some respect for the residents of this great town.


	17. The Challenge

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 17 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still not happy with Lightning after he had offended the town of Radiator Springs which I considered a lovely town that needs to be repainted and I believed that it has the potential to attract customers when it is repainted.

Lightning was still trying to think of a way out of Radiator Springs when he suddenly heard the radio talk about him and me going missing which caused him to give me a gentle nudge to let me know what he was hearing.

"There's still no sign of Lightning McQueen or Enzo the Ferrari" said the radio. "Meanwhile Chick Hicks arrived in California and today became the first race-car to spend practice time on the track".

"Well it's nice to get out here before the other competitors" said the voice of Chick Hicks on the radio. "You know, get a head start, gives me an edge".

I looked at Lightning and he looked at me with the same thought going through our minds which was about Chick Hicks winning Dinoco as well as becoming the new face of Dinoco which to me would be earth-shattering.

We also thought about him going onto the red carpet and him living in Hollywood which would even more worrisome since that would mean Chick will definitely have something to brag about and I would most likely not be hearing the end of it.

But the most horrifying part of the thought would be Chick Hicks telling me and Lightning to eat our hearts out which would be very disgusting considering the fact that me and Lightning wouldn't even dare do that but we quickly came back to reality.

"Oh, Mater let me get this straight" said Lightning to Mater. "I can go when this road is done, that's the deal right?".

"That's what they done did said" said Mater before he turned to me. "What do you think that he got planned?".

"I actually have some idea" I said since I knew what Lightning was thinking of doing. "And I am not going to take any part in it".

"Oh come on Enzo, please" said Lightning as he tried to get me help him. "I really need to get back to California pronto".

"Give me one reason why I should help you" I challenged him. "Give me one good reason why we should ruin the road when we still have a chance to do it properly?".

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it?" asked Lightning, smirking. "Alright then, If you don't agree to help me then I will shout out to everyone that you love Sally".

"Alright Lightning, just this once" I said knowing that he was willing to go through with his threat. "But don't blame me if they find out what we did".

"Alright!, thank you so much Enzo" said Lightning before he turned to Mater. "Ok outta my way, I got a road to finish".

I rolled my eyes as Lightning and I began to pull Bessie from one end of the road to the other violently while Mater watched on with a astonished expression on his face since he couldn't that we were that strong to pull Bessie like that.

Lightning and I had just got to the end of where we were supposed to have fix the road only when we decided to take a breather but unfortunely the residents of Radiator Springs came out to see what we did and they were horrified.

"Ah, I'm done, look I'm finished" said Lightning to the horrified residents including Sally who was also present. "Just say thank you and I will be on my way, that's all you gotta say".

"Whee-hoo!" shouted Mater from behind me and Lightning. "I'm the first one on the new road!, Oh!, it rides purty smooth".

"It looks awful" said Sally as she turned to face me. "Did you play any part in this?".

"I'll be honest, yes I did" I said which horrified Sally. "BUT I did not take part in it voluntarily since I was blackmailed into taking part".

"Well it matches the rest of the town" said Lightning, uncaringly. "Also Enzo actually forced my tire".

I was shocked by what he just said and so was the residents but none more so than the red fire engine who I now know as "Red" ironically who began to cry and drove off to a unknown area while knocking down a tower of tires in the process.

Sally's soften expression soon turned to one of anger as she turned back round to confront Lightning about his uncaring nature as well as his arrogance and selfishness that he has been displaying so far to her and her fellow residents.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Sally, angrily. "And how dare you blackmail your own friend".

"Look, Doc said when I finish, I could go" said Lightning, annoyed. "That was the deal".

"The deal was you fix the road, not make it worse" said Doc as he soon appeared before he faced Lightning. "Now scrape it off!, start over again".

"Hey look grandpa, I'm not a bull-dozer" said Lightning as if it wasn't already obvious. "I'm a race-car".

"O-oh-oh-oh" said Doc Hudson as he faked being surprised. "Is that right?, then why don't we have a little race?, me and you as well as your friend".

"What?" asked Sally, genuinely surprised by what Doc said. "But Enzo was blackmailed into doing it".

"Me and you" said Lightning while I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Is that a joke?".

"If you win, you go and I fix the road" said Doc. "If I win, you do the road my way".

"Doc what're you doing?" asked Sheriff, worriedly. "You can't be serious about doing this".

"I don't mean to be rude here Doc" said Lightning. "But you probably go zero to sixty in like-what?, three-point-five years?".

"Then I reckon you got nothing to worry about" said Doc. "Also if your friend wins the race then he is allowed to go free while you fix the road".

"You know what old-timer?" said Lightning, overconfidently. "That's a wonderful idea, let's race".

I sighed in annoyance of Lightning's attitude as me and Lightning were finally unhooked from Bessie before we drove over to the racetrack like area that I been to earlier when Lightning tried to get out of Radiator Springs as a whole while I wanted to race around the track.

Sally looked at me with a worried expression which I responded by giving her a comforting smile as she slowly drove over to me while I knew exactly what she was going to talk to me about since the obvious was happening.

"Are you sure that you are willing to take part in this?" asked Sally, worriedly. "Because it's fine with me if you don't want to-".

"Don't worry Sally and besides Doc had already made up his mind" I said. "The same is with Lightning and I have too but I am not doing this to be a show-off".

I gave Sally a small smile which she returned as we began to head down to the racetrack-like area where it would be decided who will fix the road or who will be free out of me, Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson.

We had finally arrived at the racetrack-like area and I lined myself up at the starting line before I began to gently pat the ground since it helps me get used to whatever track I am on and how to use it to my full advantage.


	18. Racing against Doc part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 18 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was staring straight ahead at the curve part of the racetrack-like area while Sheriff was busy talking about the rules although I was listening at the same time but I thought things out in my mind about how I was going to race on this track.

Lightning was busy warming himself up and I know all to well that it was going to be tough to beat Lightning but I knew that I had the big advantage since before a race I would survey the track in my mind in order to prepare myself for when I would race on that track.

I noticed Sally in the crowd and she noticed me which led to her giving me a smile which I returned knowing that it was going to be a tough race but I was used to the ground and I knew how I was going to win this race since I had it all planned out.

"Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race" said the Sheriff. "You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back".

"I sure hope that you know what you are doing kid" said Doc to me. "Since you do know very well that this is not Asphalt".

"Yep and I sure hope that I know what I'm doing too" I said as I prepared myself for the race. "Since it's like what you said Doc, THIS is not Asphalt".

"There will be no bumping, no cheating, no spitting" said the Sheriff as he laid down the rules. "No biting, no road rage, no maiming, no oil slicking, no pushing-".

"I am going to beat you Enzo and you know that" said Lightning, confidently. "I am a whole lot more faster than you on any track".

"Actually you will be going down painfully" I said knowing that Lightning was being overconfident. "And painfully into some Cactus, I bet".

"No shoving, no backstabbing, no road-hogging" said the Sheriff as he turned to face us. "And no lollygagging".

I understood the rules and I was ready to race while Lightning was most likely thinking that this was going to be a easy win but I was willing to prove him wrong big time knowing that being overconfident will also make you lose a race next to arrogance and selfishness.

Doc Hudson was looking at Lightning with an amused expression on his face knowing that Lightning just loved to show-off which was something that would also annoy me too but I still hoped that Lightning will become something better than being arrogant and selfish someday.

"Speed, I'm speed" said Lightning as he tried to stay focused on the race. "Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer".

"You can say that again" I said before I smiled when I saw Luigi and Guido coming towards. "And look who's coming".

"My friend Guido, he dream to give a real race-car" said Luigi, cheerfully. "A pit-stop".

"Pit-stop" said Guido as he smiled at me and Lightning. "Pit-stop?".

"Uh, the race is only one lap guys" said Lightning as he stated the obvious. "Uno Lappo!, don't any help, I work solo Mio".

"Fine race your own way" said Luigi, annoyed as he drove away. "Luigi does not like rude race-cars".

"No pit stoppo" said Lightning when he saw that Guido hasn't moved. "Comprendo?".

"Ok" said Guido as he drove away to join Luigi. "Pit-stop".

I felt bad for Luigi and Guido since they didn't deserve to be put pushed away like that and I wasn't going to let Lightning ruin Guido's dream of giving a real race-car, even if it is a Ferrari, a pit-stop which was a dream that I was willing to make happen just for Luigi and Guido.

Doc Hudson was not impressed with Lightning pushing Luigi and Guido away like that but he was surprised that the fact I was about to call them back but I had a feeling that he thought that I was only calling them just so I could be rude to them but boy was he going to be in for a shock.

"Hey Luigi, Guido" I said which caught their attention. "How about you two give me a pits-stop when we get back to the town, alright?".

"You really mean it?" asked Luigi, happily as he and Guido looked happily at me. "You are willing to make our dreams come true?".

"That is what I am planning on doing" I said which made them jump up and down with joy. "But first, I hope you two have a good time watching this race".

Luigi and Guido were happily driving around with smiles on their faces which made the other residents smile too while Doc Hudson just looked at me with a shocked expression on his face but he ended up giving a very brief smile.

I returned the smile before we focused on focused on the race knowing that one of us was going to be allowed to leave Radiator Springs while the other will have to fix the road without any complaints whatsoever.

"Gentlemen!" said the Sheriff. "Start your engines!".

"You got it Sheriff" I said as I started my engine. "I'm ready, are you Doc?".

"Don't count me out boy" said Doc as he started his engine. "I may be old but I can still race".

"Oh please" said Lightning as he started his engine. "I can beat the two of you with my eyes closed".

I rolled my eyes knowing that he was still being overconfident which was something that I was going to use to my advantage since I am going to prove that being overconfident isn't going to get you anywhere.

Doc Hudson wasn't feeling impressed by Lightning either but he stayed quiet since he wanted to focus on the race than listening to a hot-shot rookie with a attitude problem knowing that listening to Lightning show-off would put him off.

"Luigi" said the Sheriff as Luigi drove towards him. "You know what to do".

"On your mark, get set" said Luigi, excitedly. "Uno for the money, due for the show, Tre to get ready and Quattro to...I can't believe it...GO!".

Lightning and I zoomed off the line towards Willy's Butte while we could hear the residents of Radiator Springs cheering us on which made me smile briefly before I turned my focus back onto the race so I can beat Lightning.

I had a strange feeling that Doc Hudson wasn't with me and Lightning made me start to wonder whether he had a even failure or he had something up his engine this entire time but me and Lightning didn't notice it.


	19. Racing against Doc part 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 19 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I raced around Willy's Butte with me taking the lead which puts me in a winning position in this race as we soon started to head down the straight which is where I knew that Lightning has the big advantage.

I noticed that there were no barriers on the sides and I slowed myself down while I still had the chance knowing that when there is no barriers you have to slow down or stop while you still had the chance or else it will end badly.

Lightning didn't know why I slowed down but he raced past me anyway while completely unaware of where he was going but I tried to warn him about where he was going since I knew whatever is down there can't be good.

"Uh Lightning, I think that you should be careful of-" I said as I saw Lightning heading down the edge of the track and into the Cactus. "-The Cactus".

"Thanks Enzo for warning me AT THE LAST MINUTE!" shouted Lightning as he tried to escape the Cactus but he couldn't no matter how he tried. "That's really helpful".

"Actually, you should have slowed down, like I did" I said as I drove onwards to the finish line. "That way, you wouldn't be in the position, you are in now".

I drove slowly round the bend before I got onto the finishing straight and I drove forwards at a faster speed to cross the finish line to take first place but to also win the race much to the residents happiness especially Luigi and Guido.

We all turned our attention back to Lightning who was still stuck in the Cactus when Doc Hudson and Mater showed up which gave me a hint that Doc Hudson must have known that Lightning was going to crash which soon appeared to be true.

"Oh man!, Ow" said Ramone who winced at the pain that Lightning just suffered. "Bad trip man!".

"Hey! was that floating like a Cadillac or was that stinging like a Beemer?" asked Doc Hudson. "I'm confused, you drive like you fix roads, Lousy!, have fun fishing Mater".

"I'm starting to think that he knowed that you was gonna crash" said Mater to Lightning. "So I think that's why Enzo slowed down".

"Thank you Mater, thank you, that's really great help you know" said Lightning, not impressed. "Because now I am trapped in this place!".

I rolled my eyes at his whininess but I knew that driving into a Cactus has gotta hurt since those things do not take prisoners and that was the main concern that went through my mind which forced me to slow down and go round the bend slowly.

Sally came over to me and she gave me a smile which I returned knowing that she was happy that I won but I knew that her smile was one of sadness instead of happiness which made me realize that I was now free to leave the town of Radiator Springs behind for good.

"Ok Enzo since you won, you are now free to leave" said Doc Hudson as he drove over to me. "Go on, get out of here and never come back".

"Actually Doc, I figure that I stay in Radiator Springs" I said which shocked him and the residents. "Since I do have two promises to keep and I love the town itself".

"You're sure about staying Enzo?" asked Sally, surprised at my decision to stay in Radiator Springs. "You know that this is your chance for freedom".

"I know full well Sally, I do" I said as I gave her a smile that made her eyes start to water in happiness. "But I actually feel at home in Radiator Springs, so, I'm staying".

Sally had tears of happiness streaming down her hood as she and the residents hugged me with excitement and happiness at the fact that I chose Radiator Springs over the chance of finally being free which really meant something to them.

I noticed Doc Hudson giving me a brief smile again which I returned gladly knowing that I chose Radiator Springs as my home since I loved being around the town itself and it's friendly residents who were actually really friendly.

"Hey Enzo, what are you doing?" asked Lightning since he was shocked by my decision to stay in Radiator Springs. "You can't possibly be serious about staying here".

"Look Lightning, I much rather be kind than be selfish" I said as I looked at Lightning. "I am willing to give Radiator Springs a chance but the bigger question is: Are you?".

Lightning looked disgruntled at my reasoning for staying in Radiator Springs but I hoped that he will understand what a great town Radiator Springs can be and that he would give the town and it's residents the chance to shine.

We all made our way back to the town where Lightning began to scrape the road in order to have another try of fixing the road properly rather than ruining and I knew that he wasn't going to get another chance to escape this time.

"I can make a little turn on dirt, you think?" asked Lightning to himself. "No and now I'm a day behind, I'm never gonna get outta here!".

"Hey you need a new paint job man!" shouted the purple car to Lightning. "You are looking a little dirty so I figure you will need a paint job".

"No thank!" said Lightning as he stubbornly carried on fixing the road. "I do not want a paint job thank you very much".

"How about some organic fuel" said the green van. "I think you will like it".

"That freak Juice?" asked the green army car. "No I don't think so".

"Pass!" said Lightning. "I don't want that either".

"Whoo watching him working is making me thirsty" said Flo. "Anybody else want something to drink?".

"Nah not me Flo, I'm on one of them there special diets" said Mater. "I'm a precision instrument of speed and aero-matics".

"You race like you fix roads" said Lighting as he recalled what Doc said to him earlier. "I'll show him, I will show him".

I watched as Lightning was finally once again hooked to Bessie and he began to fix the road only to have Bessie splash some more Asphalt on him much to his displeasure and anger as he began to jump up and down in annoyance.

Luigi and Guido were standing next to me before we went into their store but I managed to hear Lightning continue to voice his displeasure at the fact that he was stuck in Radiator Springs when he should have been at California by now.

"Oh great!, I hate it!, hate, hate, hate, hate it!" shouted Lightning. "Radiator Springs, a happy place!, Ok Bessie you think that's funny?, Great I'm talking to Bessie now!-".

"Lightning, if you treated the town with more respect" I said. "Then you wouldn't be in this position".

"I'm talking to Bessie!" shouted Lightning as he continued to voice his anger. "I really do hate this place and thanks a lot Enzo for getting me in this position!".

I rolled my eyes as I made my way into Luigi and Guido's store where they had a joyful time practising pit-stops on me and I was very impressed by how quickly they changed my tires to some new ones which has got to be some kind of record.

Luigi and Guido were very excited by the fact that they had a Ferrari in their store so much to the point that they allowed me to sleep with them in their store which I guessed was the only place for Luigi and Guido to sleep in.

I watched as Lightning slowly continued to fix the road after his temper tantrum with Bessie who had splattered Asphalt on him but I knew that it was going to take time for him to become the true Lightning McQueen that I knew from my childhood and that was my last thought before I went to sleep.


	20. Newly paved road

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 20 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I woke up to the sounds of happiness and laughter which confused me as I slowly began to make my way out of Luigi and Guido's only to see that Lightning had paved a new road and it was the neatest road that I ever seen.

Mater along with Luigi and Guido themselves were having a good time driving along on the newly paved road and I knew that it had cheered up the entire town which massive effect so much to the point that they began to believe even more in their town.

I chuckled before I noticed Sally had also come out to check on the road and I could see just how much the newly paved road meant to her since this is her town after as well as the town that now has a big chance of attracting customers.

"Morning Sally!" said Mater, cheerfully. "Hey look at this here fancy new road that Lightning McQueen done just made".

"Yes, uh, amazing" said Sally before she noticed me. "Enzo look at this, it seems that your friend has done a pretty good job".

"I agree Sally" I said and I was proud of what Lightning did. "I really do believe now that Lightning is starting to mature".

"That is something I agree with" said Sally as she looked at me. "You seem to know Lightning pretty well, care to explain why?".

"Me and Lightning go way back" I said and I smiled at the good times we had. "We were literally the best of friends and we loved racing against each other".

"But then something bad happened?" asked Sally which I nodded to in confirmation. "What happened that was really bad?".

"Lightning became arrogant" I said I can remember the painful memories of that dreadful day. "He became arrogant the moment he heard about the Piston cup and Dinoco".

"What exactly is Dinoco?" asked Sally as she became confused about what I just said. "Is that some kind of sponsor or something?".

"It's a very famous sponsor" I said as I began to picture Dinoco in my mind. "Lightning has been obsessed with it ever since he first heard about it".

Sally went quiet and I knew that she must have felt sorry about what I was going through with Lightning being arrogant and all but I gave her a gentle nuzzle in order to cheer her up which worked when she smiled at me.

I smiled back before we heard Mater continue his joyful drive on the newly paved road and I couldn't chuckle at his innocence before we saw Doc Hudson coming over to have a look at the newly paved road that Lightning made.

"Boy, I tell you what" said Mater, joyfully. "I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth".

"The moon is up in the sky Mater" I said with a smile on my face. "But I guess that you're right even though Moon doesn't seem to have a smooth surface anyway".

"Doc, look at this" said Sally as she happily showed Doc the newly paved road. "Shoulda tossed him into the Cactus a lot sooner huh?".

"Well, he ain't finished yet" said Doc before he turned round to look at the other end of the road. "Still got a long a way to go".

"Guido, look at Luigi!" said Luigi as he held onto Mater's two cable before spinning and jumping off the road at the same time. "This is Fantastico".

"That looks like fun!" said Sally as she joins in on the fun. "Mater, I got dibs, next turn!".

"Hey Luigi" said Lizzie as she drives past Luigi and Guido. "This new road makes your place look like a dump".

"That crazy old Devil woman" said Luigi, feeling insulted before briefly driving over to his store. "Oh!, She's right!, Guido!".

"Don't worry Luigi" I said as I drove over to him and Luigi. "I think it looks really cool and also I can help you paint it if you want".

"Really?" asked Luigi, happily which I responded by nodding my head in confirmation. "Guido!, a Ferrari is going to help us paint our store!".

I chuckled before Sally asked me to join her on the new road which I accepted and we had a great time driving around on the new road while we also shared some moments where we blushed especially when we collided into each other and when we accidentally touched each other's tires.

We agreed to go to her office so we can discuss more about my friendship with Lightning and how it slowly began to fall apart while we also discuss what happens when Radiator Springs finally becomes a popular attraction once again.

I smiled when Sally gave me a small kiss on my side before she heads back to join in the fun while I decided to follow Doc Hudson to whenever he is going since I noticed him going in the opposite direction towards where Lightning would most likely be especially since I saw Bessie in a different area all alone.

Doc Hudson seemed to be going to the racetrack-like area where I won the race but threw away my chance of freedom since I decided to stay in Radiator Springs while Lightning came in third and he still had to fix the road much to his displeasure and anger.


	21. Wrong turn

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 21 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Doc Hudson and I finally arrived the racetrack-like area where we saw Sheriff was keeping an eye on Lightning in order to make sure that he doesn't try and escape without him knowing which seemed to be impossible at this point.

I watched as Lightning raced down the straight towards Willy's Butte which he around before he came onto the second straight towards the very place where he fell into some cactus yesterday but luckily he managed to avoid repeating it although he still got the turn wrong.

"Sheriff!" said Doc Hudson as he drove up to Sheriff. "Is he making another run for it?".

"No, no, he ran outta Asphalt in the middle of the night" said Sheriff. "And asked me if he could come down here, all he's trying to do is make that there turn".

"No, no, no, no!, oh great" groaned Lightning, annoyed. "I usually do perfect turns on every track I ever raced on".

"Sheriff, why don't you go get yourself a quart of oil at Flo's" said Doc Hudson. "I'll keep an eye on him".

"Well thanks Doc" said Sheriff as he drover away. "I've been feeling a quart low".

Doc and I watched as Lightning began to drive down the second straight once again only to fail on the turn once again which this time it resulted in him skidding into some bushes but at least it wasn't the Cactus this time unlike yesterday.

I watched as Doc Hudson began to make his way to Lightning to possibly give him some advice on how to make those turns better which would be good although I doubt it that Lightning would even bother to listen to him after what happened yesterday.

"This ain't Asphalt son" said Doc Hudson. "This is dirt".

"Oh great, what do you want?" asked Lightning as he began to drive away from him. "You here to gloat?".

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard" said Doc Hudson. "Break it loose and then to just drive it with the throttle, Give it too much you'll be out of the dirt and into the tulips".

"So you're a judge, a doctor and a racing expert" said Lightning, uncaringly. "Good for you".

"I'll put it simple" said Doc Hudson as he began to give him more racing advice. "If you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turn right".

"Oh...Right, that makes perfect sense" said Lightning, mockingly. "Turn right to go left, Yes! thank you! or should I say no thank you?, because in opposite world maybe that really means thank you!".

Lightning drove around violently which caused some of the dirt to settle on Doc Hudson who was amused as he began to drive back over to me while I watched on with worry about Lightning's attitude since that was the main problem that he was having right now.

I watched as Lightning drover around Willy's Butte and down the second straight again but he suddenly turned right only to go off the track and into some more Cactus which soon turned out to be the secondary problem that he was having too.

"Whoa!, Oh!, Ow!, oh that..." said Lightning after he drove into some more Cactus before a big one struck him from above. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!".

"Once again Lightning, you drove straight into a Cactus" I muttered to myself. "Only now that another one had struck you from above".

I decided to give my own shot of making the turn and I was going to follow Doc Hudson's advice to the letter unlike Lightning who not only ignored it but he is misread it completely which would explain why he was having dinner with the Cactus.

Doc Hudson gave me a nod of approval knowing full well what I was planning to do and I gave him a smile as I made my way to the track so I can prepare myself to face the cactus like what happened to Lightning just now.


	22. Reliving a past pain

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 22 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I lined myself up at the starting line before I turned on my engine to show that I was ready for the challenge until I raced off the line and towards Willy's Butte which I went around before going down the second straight.

Soon I spotted the bend and I turned my tires sharply to the left which caused me to slide around the bend much to my amazement as I raced onto the straight and across the line where I saw Doc Hudson smiling at me.

I smiled back knowing that I had followed his advice to the letter and I was happy that it worked which officially meant that I could use it at anytime during my races whether it is during the next piston cup season or just a friendly race.

"I will admit it kid" said Doc Hudson. "You sure are a fast-learner".

"Thanks Doc" I said as I drove over to him. "Should we get Lightning out of the Cactus?".

"Yeah, you can go and get Mater" said Doc Hudson. "While I will stay here just to make sure he somehow manages to get of the Cactus".

I nodded before I began to drive back to Radiator Springs so I can get Mater to use his tow cable to get Lightning out of the Cactus again but I didn't forget that I needed to meet with Sally in here office so we can have a discussion on what we agreed to talk about.

Mater was next to his home when I drove over to him and he was very happy to see me while I was happy to see him too but I didn't come to him to have a chat about what he was doing to his own home which seemed that he was trying to get the sign in the centre.

"Hi Mater" I said as I drove over to him. "How are you doing?".

"I'm doing fine Enzo" said Mater, cheerfully. "So, what do you need me for?".

"I was wondering if you can pull Lightning out of the Cactus" I said as I pointed to where Doc Hudson was currently parked. "Because he has once again fell into it".

"No problem buddy" said Mater as he raced down the road towards the racetrack-like area. "Don't worry McQueen, I coming to help ya".

I chuckled before I noticed that Sally was calling me over to her office and I slowly drove to her office where I entered only to see how colourful and warm it was much to my amazement while Sally watched me taking a look at her office.

Sally chuckled at my facial expression since I had one of amazement on my face but I had every reason to and I soon ended my little tour around Sally's office before I turned to face Sally since I knew it was time to get down to business.

"So Enzo since you are finished looking around my office" said Sally as she laughed a bit. "Are you ready to finish off what you told me earlier about your friendship with stickers?".

"Yeah and to be honest I had a bad feeling that he was going to become arrogant" I said as began where I left off earlier. "Which unfortunely came true straight away".

"So, what happened when his arrogance actually did happen?" asked Sally, worriedly. "Did the two of you have a argument?".

"Yes we did and we briefly broke up our friendship" I said which brought tears to my eyes. "But we soon forgave each other and we carried on being friends".

"Do you plan on telling him that he needs to stop being arrogant?" asked Sally as she wiped my tears away. "If so, I can help you out with that".

"Thanks Sally and yes I do plan on telling Lightning myself" I said as I looked towards the floor. "I just hope that he is willing to listen".

"Yeah me too and also you shouldn't blame yourself Enzo" said Sally as she looked at me in the eyes. "It's not your fault that Stickers turned out to be the way he is now".

"I know but I hope that Lightning's attitude can be changed" I said as I smiled at Sally. "Thanks for helping with my problems Sally".

"Your welcome Enzo and that's why I am here for" said Sally as she kissed me on my side again. "Now go on and help Luigi paint his store, that's what you promise him".

I nodded in agreement as I drove out of Sally's office and towards Luigi's store knowing that Sally was right since I did promise Luigi to paint his store after Lizzie had delivered a personal insult to him about his store being a dump unlike the newly paved road.

Luigi and Guido were happy to see me while I was happy to see them and we soon got working on the painting with me helping Guido with the painting on the walls and the green parts of the windows while Luigi was cleaning both inside and outside the windows.


	23. Invitation

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 23 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still painting the walls and the green parts of the windows when I heard Lightning complain about the advice from Doc Hudson that he misread which gave me the only hint I needed to know that he was back from his second meeting with the Cactus.

He was complaining about the advice from Doc Hudson so much that Lizzie started to get involved by unintentionally telling that if he keeps talking to himself then people will think that he's crazy which he took as a tip although it wasn't the case for Lizzie.

"Turn right to go left, guess what I tried it" said Lightning to himself. "You know what?, this crazy thing happened...I went right!".

"If you keep talking to yourself" said Lizzie to no one in particular. "People will think you're crazy".

"Thanks for the tip" said Lightning, annoyed. "That was really helpful".

"What?" asked Lizzie, surprised. "I wasn't talking to you".

I chuckled as I carried on painting the walls of Luigi's store and we were making good progress which I got to admit was incredible when you have three cars working on the same building at the same time but I carried on painting nonetheless.

Soon Sally came to see what we were doing and she was deeply impressed with our progress especially when she saw me helping them which meant I kept promise and I do not break promise that I keep especially when it comes to helping others.

I stopped painting and I drove backwards briefly so I can admire the work that I just done which was something I was really proud of since this would mean that Lizzie wouldn't be insulting Luigi and Guido's store now especially when it's as new as the road.

"Oh Guido" said Sally as she began to speak in Italian. "e bellissimo!".

"Che Cosa?" asked Guido since he was surprised. "Che Cosa".

"It looks great!" said Sally as a smile appeared on her face. "This looks great!".

"Ti piace, eh?" asked Guido as a smile appeared on his face too. "Si, si, bellissimo".

"I will admit, it looks pretty good" I admitted with a smile on my face. "Especially with the shiny windows and the green painting".

"Guido, a Ferrari is complimenting our store!" said Luigi, happily. "I can't believe that a Ferrari is complimenting our store!".

I chuckled along with Sally before she whispered to me about what she was going to do with Lightning and I agreed with her although I knew that the first part of her plan was something that Lightning wouldn't be happy about.

Sally kissed me on the side before she drove off and I smiled at her before I went back to doing the painting which I continued doing both store was finally finished and I watched as Luigi and Guido drove over to Lightning.

"While I'm stuck here paving this stinking road" said Lightning, annoyed. "Chick's in California schmoozing Dinoco, my Dinoco, Whoa, whoa, whoa!, who's touching me?".

"You have a slow leak, Guido, he fix" said Luigi. "You make-a such a nice new road, you come to my shop, Luigi take-a good care of you, even though you are not a Ferrari".

I chuckled lightly at the latter part of what Luigi just said but I managed to keep my attention on what was happening between the two and Lightning who I seriously hope doesn't insult Luigi and Guido again which would be completely horrible.

Sally was also watching what was going on and I could tell that she had a plan on her mind but I kept quiet knowing that it will spoil the surprise that it coming Lightning's way even though he has no idea what's happening.

"You buy four tires" said Luigi as he tried to make Lightning an offer. "I give you a full-a size spare, absolutely free!".

"Look, I get all of my tires for free" said Lightning. "So there really isn't any point of making these offers".

"I like your style, eh?" said Luigi, happily as he went on the other side of Lightning. "You drive the hard bargain, ok Luigi make you a new deal".

"Come on Lighting" I muttered to myself. "Just at least take Luigi's offers into consideration".

"You buy one tire" said Luigi as he began making a new offer to Lightning. "I give you three for free!".

I chuckled again knowing that the whole "Three for free" thing actually rhymed which was nice before I noticed Sally had turned round only to see Flo was with the now-green painted car who I now know as "Ramone" which I thought was a nice name.

Red the fire engine was now hosing Luigi's tower of tires which seemed to be something that Red himself liked to do since he had a content-like smile on his face as he continued to hose Luigi's tower of tires before I turned my attention back to the situation with Lightning.

"Then Luigi make you a new deal" said Luigi as he continued to give offers to Lightning. "You buy two tires, I give you three for free".

"No, No, no, no" said Lightning as he continued to decline Luigi's offers. "Deal me out, pass, no thank you".

"This is it, my last off" said Luigi. "If you buy one tire, I give you seven a-snow tires for free!, done, you interested, you can call me, you know where I am".

"Think about it Lightning" I muttered as I watched Luigi and Guido leave Lightning. "He is offering you a three for 1 or 1 for three deal in this case, just think about it".

I watched as Lightning was soon hit by water from Red's hose-pipe and I knew that this must be the first part of Sally's plan which would make sense in a way since Lightning had to be clean for a special surprise later on.

Red continued to hit him with the hose-pipe until all of the pieces from the Cactus that Lightning had drove into from earlier on was gone and Sally thanked Red before he went off to probably do his watering the flowers business.

"What was that for?" asked Lightning, annoyed. "Seriously, what did I do to deserve that?".

"Do you want to stay at the Cosy Cone or what?" asked Sally which confused Lightning. "If you do, you gotta be clean because even here in hillbilly hell we have standards".

"What I...?" said Lightning who was literally lost for words. "I don't get it".

"Nothing, I thought I'd say thank you for doing a good job" said Sally. "So I thought I let you stay with me, I mean not with me!, but there!, I mean not with me there-".

"Take it easy Sally, just stay calm" I said as I drover over to her. "Take a nice slow breath and run with it".

"But there in your own Cosy Cone" said Sally before she briefly winked at me. "And I'll be in mine cone and it's...".

"Wait, wait" said Lightning, confused. "You're being nice to me".

"If you want to stay at the dirty impound, that's fine" said Sally. "You know I understand your criminal types".

"No, no, no, no" said Lightning as he interrupted Sally again before looking at the cone-like hotels. "That's ok, Yeah the Cosy Cone".

"It's newly refurbished" said Sally as she pointed at me. "I was thinking that Enzo stays in one too b-but not with me since I will be in mine-".

I kissed Sally on the side to let her know that I understand what she was trying to say and she smiled gratefully at me which I returned before we turned our attention back to Lightning who was still looking at the Cosy Cone hotels.

Sally gave me a gentle nudge which caught my attention before she quietly told me that I could stay in cone number 2 if it was fine with me and I told Sally it was fine since I personally wanted to be in any of the cones no matter the number.

"Yeah it's like a clever little twist" said Lightning. "The motel's made out of caution cones which of course cars try to avoid but now we're gonna stay in them, that's funny".

"Figure that out all on your own did you?" asked Sally before she began to drove to her office. "Cone number one if you want".

"Hey" said Lightning when he spotted something on Sally's back. "do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?".

"Oh, that's just a...Oh!" said Sally as she drove backwards into some cones. "Oh you saw that? yeah, just gonna be going, gonna...Yeah".

Lightning and I along with Sally shared a laugh before she finally entered her office and I looked at Lightning knowing that he was liking Sally more which made me happy since I was beginning to see more of the Lightning McQueen I knew from our childhood.

I smiled knowing that perhaps maybe, just maybe, me and Lightning can share the good old times of racing each other for fun which were the times I missed very badly but now there is a big chance that those times can still happen.


	24. Tractor-Tipping

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 24 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were so busy looking at Sally that we didn't notice Mater had managed to sneak next to us without the either of us knowing which I got to admit was a big success for Mater but not a nice thing for me and Lightning.

We both jumped when we heard Mater's voice since it snapped us out of our day-dreaming state and back into reality where Lightning still had to fix the road even though he didn't want to but he slowly getting used to it.

"You know, I knew this girl Doreen" said Mater while shocking me and Lightning in the process. "Good-looking girl, looked just like a jaguar, only she was a truck!, You know, I used to crash into her just so I could spoke to her".

"What are you talking about?" asked Lightning, confused. "What are you trying to say?".

"I don't know" said Mater before he got excited. "Hey, I know something that we could do tonight because I am in charge of watching ya!".

"No Mater" said Lightning which worried me. "I gotta finish this road and I have to get out of here".

"Well that's all right Mr I can't turn on dirt" said Mater as he began to challenge Lightning. "You probably couldn't handle it anyway".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy now Mater" said Lightning who I knew was going to accept the challenge. "You know who you are talking to?, this is Lightning McQueen, I can handle anything".

"Oh ok then Mr I can handle anything" said Mater before he turned his attention to me. "Hey Enzo, you want to come?".

"Yeah sure, let's see what you got Mater" I said since this was the perfect opportunity for me and Lightning to remember old times. "This is going to be a blast".

That night me and Lightning along with Mater went to a farm full with tractors who were sleeping peacefully and I scouted the area for potential dangers since someone would not be happy to have three very cheeky strangers on their farm and disturbing their tractors.

I gave the all-clear signal to Mater who nodded in confirmation while Lightning was wishing that he was anywhere except a farm filled with tractors but I couldn't blame him since the tractors looked so peaceful that we shouldn't wake them up.

"Ok Mater, it's all clear" I whispered to Mater. "But we have to go in there quietly".

"Got it buddy" whispered Mater as he turned to Lightning. "Are you ready for some fun?".

"Mater, I'm not doing this" said Lightning, worriedly. "This is insane".

"Oh come on" said Mater, cheerfully. "You'll love it!, tractor-tipping is fun"

"This is ridiculous" said Lightning as he turned to me. "Enzo, you can't be serious about going through with this".

"Oh come on Lightning" I said as I gently nudged him. "Loosen up and have some fun since we haven't had fun for a long time".

"If you say so" said Lightning, uncertainly. "Because I will be blaming you and Mater if this goes wrong".

"All right listen" said Mater to me and Lightning. "When I say we go, we go but don't let Frank catch you, GO!".

"Whoa" said Lightning, worriedly. "Who's Frank?".

"Let's keep our eyes peeled" I said as I began to follow Mater down to the farm. "Because this Frank guy sounds like trouble".

"Mater!, Enzo!" whispered Lightning as he drove after me and Mater. "Wait Mater!, wait Enzo!".

I was slowly creeping in the grass with Mater when Lightning creeped up beside us and I knew that he was going to join in after all but it seems that the real fun hadn't even started yet which was something that Mater was about to prove.

Lightning gave me a worried expression but I mouthed to him that he should try to have some fun although I was now patting the ground so I could get used to the grass in case I might need to escape when things go bad.

"Ok here's what you do" said Mater. "You just sneak up in front of them and then honk, and they do the rest, watch this!".

"Ok Mater be careful" I whispered to him. "If things go bad, get out of there".

Lightning and I watched as Mater went up to a tractor before he honked which caused the tractor to wake up only to end up being on it's back before making a farting noise which made me laugh quietly knowing that I must not bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves.

Mater came back over to me and Lightning while Laughing as we creeped along to the other side of the farm only for Mater to go and have another try of tractor-tipping another tractor which was going to be fun.

"I swear, tractors are so dumb!" said Mater. "I tell you what buddy, it don't get better than this".

"Yep, you're living the dream Mater boy" said Lightning as he watched Mater go up to another Tractor. "I sure hope that you know what you're doing".

Mater sneaked up to another Tractor before honking it which caused the tractor to wake up only to drive forwards before falling down on it's back before it eventually did the same farting noise as the other tractor just did.

I laughed even harder at the farting noise from the second tractor before Mater told me and Lightning that it was our turn which I was ready for while Lightning was still hesitant about going through with Mater's game.

"I don't care who you are, that's funny right there" said Mater before he turned to me and Lightning. "Oh your turn bud".

"Mater I can't" said Lightning, worriedly. "I don't even have a horn".

"Baby" said Mater which shocked me since I never expected Mater to call Lightning a baby. "If you are not going to do it then that means you are a baby".

"I'm not a baby" said Lightning before Mater started to call him a chicken through making chicken noises. "Ok fine, stop!, stop, ok?, All right, I'll do something".

I decided to go with Lightning since I wanted to this one with him and I was ready to use my engine to wake up the tractor while Lightning was still hesitant before looking at Mater who gave him the "Go on" motion which made his decision for him.

Lightning and I used our engines to their loudest which caused all of the remaining standing tractors to wake up only to drive forwards before landing on their backs until they started to make the same farting noise as the two other tractors did.

I began to laughed loudly along with Mater and Lightning before we heard a noise that we didn't want to hear and we knew that we had pushed our luck too far by disturbing the tractors which in turn created too much noise.

"That's Frank" said Mater as he drove away. "We should run while we still have the chance".

"I agree" I said as I began to follow him. "Wait up Mater!, wait for me!".

We raced away to a fence in front of us while Lightning managed to catch up to us as we continued to try and escape Frank who was getting closer and closer to catching us but Lightning and I along with Mater continued to race away.

Mater was having a laugh like he had does this a thousand times which makes it likely that he did have a run in with Frank before although he either didn't tell us or he hasn't run in with Frank up until this point.

"RUN!, RUN! HERE HE COMES LOOK OUT!" shouted Mater while laughing. "RUN!, HE'S GONNA GET YA!".

"NOT HELPING MATER!" I shouted as I drove as fast as I could. "NEXT TIME WE HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL!".

Luckily we managed to get out of the farm before we began to make our way back to the town of Radiator Springs which I knew would be a whole lot more safer than being nearly killed by a very angry and possibly deranged Frank.

Lightning and I made a agreement that we need to be a whole lot more careful and prepared for next time we go tractor-tipping with Mater since we might get killed one day if we weren't careful and prepared for Frank.


	25. The promise

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 25 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I along with Mater were now right at the entrance of Radiator Springs and Mater was busy telling me and Lightning about a mysterious light called the ghost-light which cars who either causes too much trouble or creates too much noise.

I wonder about the possibility of the ghost-light being real although I know it could used as a revenge prank to get back at someone who spent like their entire life pranking you all the time none stop which can be very annoying sometimes.

"Tomorrow night, we can go looking for the ghost-light" said Mater. "Do you want to join the adventure Enzo?".

"Yes I will Mater and let's hope that we don't get into trouble" I said. "Since you know that this whole ghost-light business could get us into serious trouble one day".

"I can't wait Mater" said Lightning, sarcastically. "I really can't wait".

"Oh yeah, I'm telling ya" said Mater. "Oh boy, you got to admit that was fun".

"Oh yeah..." said Lightning, uncertainly. "Yeah".

"Well" said Mater. "We better get you back to the impound lot".

"You know actually" said Lightning. "Sally's gonna let me and Enzo stay at the motel".

"Yes, that's true" I said with a smile on my face. "That is what Sally told me and Lightning".

Oh..." said Mater, cheekily. "Getting Cosy at the Cone, is we?".

I chuckled knowing that Mater was only teasing me but Lightning wasn't taking the tease lightly and I don't blame him since some Cars would do the same thing that Lightning would be doing and that would be not taking the tease lightly.

Sally really was starting to become more than a friend to me and I really did have a crush on her although I kept that hidden in case the time was right to tell her as well as the fact that Lightning might also have feelings for Sally which is fine with me.

"Oh, come on...No, no, are you kidding?" asked Lightning, annoyed. "Besides she can't stand me and I don't like her to be honest".

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Mater before he decided to trick Lightning. "Hey look there's miss Sally!".

"Where, where?" asked Lightning with a smile on his face before he realized that he had been tricked. "Oh real funny Mater".

"You and Enzo are in love with miss Sally" said Mater as he looked at me. "Isn't that right Enzo?".

"Well if you want to put it that way" I said with a cheerful smile on my face. "Then yes, I do love Sally".

"No I'm not" said Lightning as he grew even more annoyed. "I don't love her".

"Yes you do, don't deny it" said Mater. "You see, Enzo has admitted that he loves miss Sally".

"No way" said Lightning as he looked at me. "Is that true?".

"To be honest with you" I said as I gave Lightning a kind smile. "Yes I do, I actually loved her from the moment I first saw her".

It was true since I did love Sally from the moment I first saw her and every moment since but I knew that I needed let that feeling grow until I am sure enough that it was love since rushing things wasn't my sort of thing anyway.

Lightning was huffing in annoyance but he knows that I know as well as Mater knows that he actually loves Sally even though he is denying it right now but I know that the feeling of love that is currently inside him will continue to grow.

"Way" said Mater as he began to drive backwards. "Just admit buddy".

"Come on" said Lightning. "Look, I told you a bunch of times, the answer is no".

"You are in love with miss Sally" sang Mater. "You are in love with miss Sally".

"Real mature Mater" said Lightning, still annoyed. "Real grown up".

"You love here, you love her" said Mater as he continued to tease Lightning. "You love her!, you love her, you love her".

"Wait" said Lightning until he finally had enough of Mater's teasing. "All right Mater, enough!".

I gave Lightning a comforting smile which he gladly returned before he turned his attention back onto Mater who he realized was driving backwards which was a big worry for Lightning since he didn't like it when a car drove backwards like that.

I too was growing worried but not too worried since I know that Mater has it all under control although I was still worried that he might crash into something by accident which was something that I hoped wouldn't be the case tonight.

"Will you stop that!?" said Lightning as his annoyance grew even more. "No Mater, seriously stop it".

"Stop what?" asked Mater, confused. "What is it that I should stop doing?".

"That driving backwards stuff" said Lightning. "It's creeping me out, you're gonna wreck or something".

"Wreck?, shoot" said Mater, shocked. "I'm the world's best backwards driver!, you just watch this right here lover-boys".

Lightning and I watched as Mater drove backwards in and out of the Cosy Cone motels with great skill which deeply impressed and I knew that I could use that in the tie-breaker race against Chick Hicks but I know that I have to learn it first.

I watched as Mater went behind the Cosy Cone motels and he started to spin wildly much to my worry before he drove backwards into the woods before he appeared in front of the moon until he came driving backwards straight at me and Lightning.

"No need to watch where I'm going" said Mater as he finally turned round to face me and Lightning. "Just need to know where I've been".

"Whoa, that was incredible" said Lightning with a smile on his face. "How'd you do that?".

"I agree with Lightning" I said with a proud smile on my face too. "That was totally awesome".

"Rear-view mirrors" said Mater, proudly. "We'll get you two some and I'll teach you if you want".

"I accept" I said since it would be good to have Mater as a teacher. "I can't wait to get started".

"Yeah" said Lightning as he began to slowly drive away. "Maybe I'll use it in my big race".

"What's so important about this race of yours anyway?" asked Mater and I had a feeling that he had been wanting to ask that question for a long time. "I'm just wondering".

"It's not just a race, we are talking about the piston cup!" said Lightning and for once I wasn't bothered by it. "I've been dreaming about it my whole life!".

"It's true as you can see right here" I said as I smiled at Lightning. "He sure wishes to win it some day and he will...Someday".

"I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it" said Lightning, eagerly. "And when I do, we are talking big new sponsor with private helicopters".

"You are obsessed as always Lightning" I said which caused Lightning to chuckle. "But at least you are not being deeply arrogant anymore".

"No more medicated bumper ointment" said Lightning as he started to slowly drive away again. "No more rusty old cars-".

"What's wrong with rusty old Cars?" asked Mater as he felt hurt a little bit. "Do you mean like me?".

"Well I don't mean you Mater" said Lightning as he tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean other old cars, you know?, not like you, I like you".

"It's ok Buddy" said Mater as he forgave Lightning. "Hey you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters?".

"I don't see why not" I said as I agreed with Mater. "I am willing to make other car's dreams come true".

"Thanks Enzo" said Mater as he smiled at me before he turned his attention back to Lightning. "I mean, I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Lightning as he agreed with what Mater just said. "Sure, sure".

"You mean it?" asked Mater as he began to wag his tow cable. "You really mean it?".

"Oh yeah" said Lightning as he began to think about it. "Anything you say".

"I knew it" said Mater with a smile on his face. "I knowed that I made a good choice!".

"In what?" asked me and Lightning at the same time. "Made a good choice in what?".

"My best friends" said Mater with a nervous expression on his face. "I knew that I made a good choice in having you two as my best friends".

Lightning and I were deeply touched by what Mater had just to said to us and I notice that Lightning was now smiling at Mater which made me smile knowing that he was well on his way from being childish and into the Lightning McQueen I knew since our childhood.

I smiled at Mater and he smiled back knowing that he had made a big impact by saying those three words which would be etched in my mind for a long time to come and even after the current piston cup season finally closes.


	26. The Kiss of Enzo and Sally

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 26 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I continued to look at Mater before he eventually decided to go back to his home which is also his store knowing that he was glad to have me and Lightning as his best friends which I guessed was something he hadn't had in a long time.

I felt bad for Mater since it must have been hard not having a best friend or in this case best friends for such a long time but now it seemed that all of that waiting and patience had finally paid off much to my happiness since I was feeling happy for Mater.

"See ya tomorrow buddies!" said Mater before he began to drive away. "McQueen and Sally parked beneath the tree, K-I-S -something-something-Something-T!".

"Very cheeky Mater" said McQueen while laughing before he looked at me cheekily. "Enzo and Sally parked beneath the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"..

"Oh, don't you start" I said in a teasing way knowing that Lightning was having fun with me. "Besides, I wonder if we might actually be having a three-way date with Sally".

"No, I don't think so" said Lightning as we began to slowly drive backwards towards our respective cones. "I mean it could work but it seems highly unlikely it will happen".

I agreed with him on that statement but I know that anything is possible and you just have to make it work in order to achieve it which can be really hard sometimes but you can overcome obstacle in your way if you try hard enough.

We finally found our respective cones before we entered them and we were deeply impressed with the colour of the room along with the mattress on the floor which was so comfy that you just want to sleep on it all night long.

"Ah, this is nice" said Lightning before he called over to me. "Hey Enzo, are you seeing this?".

"Yes I am buddy" I said with a smile on my face. "This has to be the most comfy room that I have ever been in".

"Hey stickers" said Sally which made Lightning jump in shock. "I'm sorry".

"Oh You scared me" said Lightning as he turned to face Sally. "You gotta be careful".

"I scared myself" admitted Sally since she did also jump in shock. "Scaring you, scaring me".

""I mean" said Lightning as he kept on talking. "I wasn't like scared, scared".

"No of course not" said Sally. "No, I overheard you and Enzo talking to Mater".

"I was more..." said Lightning before he realized what Sally just said. "When?, just now?, what, what did, what did you hear?".

"Oh just something about a helicopter ride" said Sally. "He always wanted to have a ride in them".

"Oh yeah, yeah" said Lightning as he breathed a sigh of relief. "He got a kick out of that, didn't he?".

"Did you mean it?" asked Sally, concerned. "Did you really mean it?".

"What?" asked Lightning, confused. "Mean what?".

"That you'll get him a ride" said Sally. "He really wants to ride in a helicopter".

"Oh who knows" said Lightning. "First things first, I gotta get outta here and make the race".

I was listening to the conversation and I once again became worried that Lightning was still caring only for himself which was the last thing that I wanted him to do since Mater really did want to have a ride in a fancy Helicopter.

Sally was also feeling worried about the way that Lightning was acting since she knows that Mater really trust Lightning about keeping that promise to let him have a ride in one of the fancy helicopters that Lightning was talking about.

"Uh-huh" said Sally as she continued to look at Lightning. "You know...Mater trusts you".

"Yeah, ok" said Lightning as he briefly reversed into his cone. "I'll think about it".

"Did you mean that?" asked Sally as she got even more concerned. "Did you really mean that?".

"What?" asked Lightning as he got even more confused. "What do you mean?".

"Was it just a yeah, ok" said Sally as she began showing different means of those two words. "Or yeah...Ok or yeah-o Ok?".

"Look I'm exhausted" said Lightning. "It's kinda been a long day".

"Yeah ok" said Sally with a sad expression on her face as she began to drive back to her office. "Goodnight".

"Oh" said Lightning since he didn't mean to hurt Sally's feelings like that. "Hey, thank you".

"What did you just say?" asked Sally, shocked as she turned round to face him again. "Did you just give me a compliment?".

"You know thanks for letting me stay here" said Lightning. "It's nice to be out of the impound and this is...It's great, newly refurbished right?".

"Yeah" said Sally. "Yes it is".

"Goodnight" said Lightning. "Sleep well".

"Goodnight" said Sally. "You sleep tight".

I watched as Sally drove back to her office and she had a content-like smile on her face which made me happy since we both knew that Lightning was truly on his way to becoming a more kind-hearted and caring car that he truly is.

Suddenly I saw Sally was now driving over to me and I prepared myself for what she was going to say to me but I relaxed when she smiled at me which gave me a hint that she had heard my confession and I knew that I didn't have to say it after all.

"Hey Enzo" said Sally as she slowly drove over to me. "I heard you talking to Mater too".

"I thought so" I said with a smile on my face. "Which also means that you also heard my confession?".

"Yeah, yes I did" said Sally as she began to blush. "Did you mean it?".

"To be honest..." I said as I looked at Sally in the eyes. "...I did mean it".

"So, you're saying..." said Sally before she took a deep breath. "...That you really do love me?".

"Yes I am" I said as Sally and I slowly drove towards each other. "I really do love you Sally...With all of my heart and soul".

Sally smiled at me again before she gently kissed me on the lips which she quickly broke in embarrassment but I touched her cheek with my front-right tire before I kissed her on the lips passionately which she responded by kissing me back with the same passion.

We continued to kiss for a further 10 minutes until we broke the kiss but we quickly gave each other quick pecks on the lips and each other's cheeks before she drove back to her office with a smile on her face while I closed the door of the cone motel and I went to sleep with the kiss still etched in my mind.


	27. Three Piston Cups

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 27 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I woke up the next morning before exiting the Cone that I had been sleeping in since last night and I made my way over to Sally so I can tell her more about my friendship with Lightning since there was more to the story.

Sally was looking through her files when she saw me enter her office and she smiled at me knowing why I was entering her office as she soon made her way over to me so we can start our talk about my friendship with Lightning.

"Hey Enzo" said Sally as she kissed me on the lips. "Did you sleep well last night?".

"Yes I did" I said as I kissed Sally back before we pulled apart. "Do you still want to hear more about my friendship with Stickers?".

"Of course I do" said Sally as she gently nudged me. "So where did your friendship with Stickers first start?".

"It first started at a racetrack" I said as I began to explain where my friendship with Lightning first started. "Which is ironic since we were born near a racetrack".

"I see, so did you two have a strong bond?" asked Sally as she continued to look at me. "That will explain why you and Stickers know each other so well".

"Yes we did have a strong bond that's for sure" I said as I remembered the good times me and Lightning had together. "We stood up against bullies and we played together".

Sally and I kept on talking about my friendship with Lightning before we were interrupted by the sound of a very familiar engine and we turned round only to see that Lightning had raced out of his cone and he seemed to be going to see Doc.

I told Sally that I will talk to her again about my friendship with Lightning before I followed Lightning only to see him looking inside Doc Hudson's Medical centre and he seemed to be horrified by what he was seeing right in front of him.

Sheriff was standing on a platform and he was showing his back to us with a tube sticking from his undercarriage which has got to be embarrassing to look at but I wasn't if it was the same with the Sheriff when he noticed that Lightning was also in the building.

"Hey, have you seen the Sheriff?" asked Lightning to Doc before he noticed the Sheriff. "Oh! oh, my gosh".

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Doc Hudson as he turned to face Lightning. "You know that you shouldn't be here".

"Get a good peek, city boy?" said Sheriff which made me cringe. "You are gonna love it".

"I just need my daily gas ration from the Sheriff" said Lightning as he tried to not look at Sheriff. "I really do need it urgently".

"Wait for him at Flo's" said Doc Hudson as he crept closer to Lightning. "Now get outta here".

"I've been trying to get out of here for three days" said Lightning as he drove away from the building. "What do you think I have been doing?, dating Bessie?".

"Hope you enjoyed the show" said Sheriff as the building's doors closed. "I might let you have another peek".

I was disgusted to hear that and I drove after Lightning who was driving towards a can which he soon knocked away in anger only for the can to go into a garage before the sound of objects smashing caught his attention as well as mine.

We looked at each other with worried expressions on our faces especially Lightning since he was the one who struck the can in the first place but we drove over to the garage where we pushed it's doors open only to reveal that the inside was just as old as the outside.

"Whoa Doc, Time to clean out the garage" said Lightning as he lightly chuckled to himself. "Buddy come on".

"I agree and this place is in a big mess" I said as I began to look around the garage. "All of the stuff in this garage is very old".

"No kidding and it's probably just junk" said Lightning as he also began to have a look around. "No wonder it's so rusty".

"Yeah and I am not sure what he is going to do-" I said before I saw something familiar. "Hey Lightning, come and check this out".

Lightning drove over to me and he saw what I was also seeing which was a very old Piston Cup that was won by a guy called Hudson Hornet which got me thinking again before I eventually put the pieces together and the result was shocking.

Doc Hudson is the famous Fabulous Hudson Hornet and it seemed that he won this Piston Cup in 1951 which officially made him the champion of his time but I had no idea about what I was just about to discover.

"What?, he has a Piston Cup?" asked Lightning to himself before he and I saw two more Piston Cups. "Oh my gosh, three piston cups?".

"That seems to be the case" I said although I was deeply impressed what me and Lightning had just discovered. "Either way, this is spectacular and amazing all in one".

I read the two other Piston Cups with one having the 1952 inscription on it while the other had the 1953 inscription on it too which made me realize that Doc Hudson won the Piston Cup three seasons in a row which has got to be a huge achievement.

Lightning and I began to read a very old newspaper which had an image of Doc Hudson racing while the slogan _Hudson Hornet, champion for all time_ written on the top of it which made me smile before me and Lightning had a very familiar voice coming from outside.

"Sign says stay out" said Doc Hudson with an slight angered expression on his face. "You should have noticed it especially you Enzo".

"I know but I just got distracted" I said as I pointed to the three Piston Cups. "I was distracted by the fact that YOU won THREE Piston Cups".

"You have three Piston Cups" said Lightning as Doc Hudson drove over to us. "How could you have...?".

"I knew you couldn't drive" said Doc Hudson as he started to push me and Lightning out of his garage. "I didn't know you couldn't read".

"You're the Hudson Hornet" said Lightning with a smile on his face before he looked at me. "Can you believe it Enzo?".

"I know, this is amazing" I said as a smile appeared on my face too as I looked at Lightning. "This has got to be the best day of my life so far".

"Wait over at Flo's like I told ya" said Doc Hudson as he shoved me and Lightning out of his garage. "From now on, you two are forbidden from coming in here".

"Of course, I can't believe that I didn't see it before" said Lightning as he turned to face Doc. "You're THE Fabulous Hudson Hornet!".

"You used to hold the record for most wins in a single season" said Lightning as he began to drive towards Doc. "Oh we gotta talk, you gotta show me your tricks, please?".

"I already tried that" said Doc before he quickly turned to me. "And look how that turned out".

"You won the championship three times!" said Lightning as he got very excited. "Look at those Trophies!".

"You look" said Doc Hudson as he grabbed hold of one of his garage doors. "All I see is a bunch of empty cups".

Doc Hudson closed the doors on us and I was starting to get suspicious by the fact that he seemed to be hiding something perhaps something that he really didn't want the other cars especially me and Lightning to know.

Lightning soon began to drive away to Flo's which forced me to follow him since I had a big feeling about what he was going to try and do although I wasn't so sure that it was going to work since it does seem that Radiator Springs don't know that much about Doc Hudson.


	28. The Drive

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 28 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I continued to race after Lightning knowing that he was going to try and tell everyone that Doc Hudson is a very famous race-car who used to race in the Piston Cup competition and that they had a famous race-car living among them the entire time.

It happened the moment I had thought of it and I watched as Lightning went to Flo's Café so he can get some fuel with me doing the same although I wasn't so sure that Radiator Springs was going to believe what Lightning was saying to them.

"Oh my Gosh" said Lightning since he couldn't hold back what he was going to say any longer. "Did you know Doc is a famous Race-car?".

"Doc?, our Doc?" asked Sheriff as he and the residents began to laugh. "You can't be serious?".

"No, no, no, no, it's true!" said Lightning as he continued to try and tell them. "He's a real racing legend, he's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!".

"Fabulous?" asked Flo which Lightning and I nodded our heads to in confirmation. "I never seen Doc drive more than 20 miles an hour, I mean have you ever seen him race?".

"No but I wish I could" said Lightning as he slowly realized that none of the residents were believing him. "They say he was amazing, he won three Piston Cups!".

"He did what in his cup?" asked Mater as he spitted out a bit of the drink that he was drinking. "Did I hear that right?".

Lightning was beginning to feel disgruntled by the fact that no one was believing him but I gave him a gentle nudge to let him know that I believed him and he returned the gentle nudge as his way of saying thank-you which made me smile.

Suddenly me and Lightning felt fuel being poured into us and we looked at Sally who was revealed to be the one who had put the fuel in us which surprised me and Lightning but we quickly turned our attention to Sheriff who didn't look happy one bit.

"Hey, hey!" said Sheriff when he saw what Sally putting fuel into me and Lightning's fuel tank. "What are you doing?".

"It's ok Sheriff" said Sally as she slowly drove forwards. "You can trust me, right?".

"I trust you all right" said Sheriff before he looked at Lightning. "It's him, I'm worried about".

"Hmm...I trust him and Enzo" said Sally as she turned to face me and Lightning. "Come on, let's take a drive".

"A drive?" asked Lightning who was surprised by Sally's suggestion. "You're serious?".

"Yeah a drive" said Sally as she continued to look at him. "Don't you big city race-cars ever just take a drive?".

"Ah...No" admitted Lightning. "No we don't".

Sally just smiled and she gave me a quick smile which I returned before she drove onto the nearly done road while me and Lightning followed her although Lightning turned the other way and he looked down at what could be his chance for freedom.

I looked at the Sheriff who turned on his police light which made it very clear that he was going after Lightning if he tried to make a break for it but I turned my attention back to Lightning since I hoped that his big chance of going on a drive with Sally.

"Hey Stickers!" said Sally as she briefly turned to face him. "You coming or what?".

"Come on Lightning" I said which made Lightning turn to face me. "I think it's time that we should follow Sally and feel the wind".

"You're right Enzo" said Lightning as he drove after Sally. "I'm gonna beat you though".

I smiled as I began to follow Lightning and we managed to catch up with Sally who was busy looking straight ahead while me and Lightning took our own time to look at what was in front of us and we saw a forest that was in front of us which made us smile with content.

Lightning began to talk with Sally and I took some more time to look at the beautiful blue sky as well as the sun that shone brightly and I was deeply impressed with what I was seeing right before I turned my attention to Lightning and Sally.

"Ok, you got me out here" said Lightning. "Where are we going?".

"I don't know" said Sally. "You'll find out".

"Sally's got a point" I said which made Sally smile at me. "There's no point in spoiling the surprise".

Lightning drove ahead of Sally before Sally drove ahead of him which Lightning responded by driving ahead of Sally before we saw Sally drive at full speed ahead which made me and Lightning smile as we drove after her knowing that this was going to be an interesting drive.

The three of us drove through the forest where Sally soaked me and Lightning with cold water before she threw some mud at me and Lightning which I dodged while Lightning took the full impact of it before Sally lured him into sticky-things but soon enough me and Lightning sped past her.

We eventually drove up a mountain where Sally drove past and she smirked at us which me and Lightning took as a challenge but we were soon interested in the entire landscape before we drove through a tunnel and we saw a waterfall much to our astonishment.

Lightning and I noticed Sally on the other side and she looked beautiful as she drove in front of the waterfall before she looked at me and Lightning which we responded by smiling back before Sally began to laugh much to our confusion.

I soon noticed that Lightning had some mud on his teeth and he seemed to notice it too since he began to try and spit it out but I drove past him as we continued to follow Sally until we finally came to what seemed to be a very old Petrol station.


	29. Wheel Well

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 29 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I along with Sally looked at the very old petrol station which seemed to be the home of car-like flies and I knew that this place needed repainting too since it can't just stay in this state forever and I really hope that it gets repainted.

Sally was still staring at the building which gave me the impression that she knew this place very well and I wonder why she knew this place so well but I knew that I was going to get my answer sooner or later as long as I'm patient.

I could barely make out the words _Wheel Well_ on the sign above and I knew that by the looks of things it seemed this place must have been here for a very long time only for it's customers to dwindle and dwindle until the customers didn't come anymore.

"Wow" said Lightning as he had a shocked expression on his face. "What is this place?".

"Wheel Well" said Sally as she continued to look at the building. "It used to be the most popular stop on the mother-road".

"I agree" I said as Lightning and I took a tour of the outside of the building. "I can definitely tell it has history".

"This place?" asked Lightning when he saw some of the car-like flies. "This place used to be very popular".

"Yeah, imagine" said Sally as she continued to stare ahead. "Oh imagine what it must have been like to stay here".

I agreed with Sally and I was hoping that this place becomes popular like it used to be but I also had an idea in my mind that the Wheel Well could be used as a bar although I knew that I have to check on the inside of it first since all depends on both sides.

Lightning was still checking out the scenery when he turned his attention to Sally which gave me the hint that Lightning must be thinking about how could someone like Sally end up in a place like this and I was asking myself that same question.

"You know, I don't get you" said Lightning as he faced Sally. "How does a Porsche wind up in a place like this?".

"I'm also asking myself that same question" I said as I turned to face Sally. "So, how did you come to this place?".

"Well it's pretty simple" said Sally as she drove into the building. "I was...An attorney in LA...Living life in the fast lane and...".

"Oh you were, were you?" asked Lightning as he and I followed Sally. "Were you rich?".

I briefly closed my eyes in annoyance of what Lightning just said since I knew that it wasn't a good question to ask unless you had good intentions but I was not happy with the way that Lightning had asked Sally that question.

Sally herself seemed to be caught off-guard by the question and she briefly looked at me which I responded to her by mouthing that I was also very confused by the question and the way that Lightning had asked the question.

"What?" asked Sally as she briefly looked at Lightning. "What do you mean by that?".

"Just clues to the puzzle" said Lightning as he smirked slightly. "You know what I'm trying to say".

"Yeah ok" said Sally as she continued on with her backstory. "Well that was my life and you know what?, it never felt...happy".

"Yeah" agreed Lightning before he realized his mistake. "I mean, really?".

"Yeah, so I left California" said Sally as she drove to the exit of the building. "Just drove and drove and finally broke down right here".

I was starting to feel sorry for Sally it must have been living in the fast lane only find out that the entire thing didn't feel happy at all which is completely understand since other cars would feel that way especially when they are not used to it.

But the thing that struck me the most was the fact that she must have drove all the way from LA to here which confused me since she would have surely broken down midway through her journey to come here without breaking down must be a huge achievement.

"Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in" said Sally with a smile on her face. "Well they all did and I never left".

"That's understandable for sure" I said which made Sally smile at me. "Although I am still confused on one thing".

"It's me driving from LA to here, right?" asked Sally which I responded by nodding in confirmation. "Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"That's actually a very good point" I said as Sally and I along with Lightning exited the building. "I guess that I will have to wait to find out".

"Yeah, you know I understand" said Lightning as he drove up to Sally. "You need a little R and R, recharge the batteries but you know after a while, why didn't you go back?".

"I fell in love" said Sally which saddened Lightning. "I fell in love with something very beautiful".

"Oh" said Lightning as he reluctantly faced Sally. "Really?".

"Yep" said Sally as she went back to staring ahead. "Something as beautiful as the sun raising in the morning".

"Corvette?" asked Lightning which made Sally turn to face him. "Did you fall in love with a Corvette?".

"No" said Sally as she began to drive over to the mountain's edge. "I fell in love with this".

Lightning and I followed Sally until we were also at the mountain's edge only to see what Sally was seeing before we came to an silent agreement about why she fell in love with this since the view must be amazing from up here.

I was speechless at what I was seeing and I knew that the view was absolutely epic and stunning especially when you got the interstate on your right which gives you the opportunity to just watch cars go by every day.


	30. The history of Route 66

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 30 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also Corrine, I will like to have a word with you on PM but I need you to create a profile in order for that to work and so if you are reading this, please make a Profile and PM me ok?.**

Lightning and I along with Sally were enjoying the view when we turned our attention to the interstate down which was a neighbour-like road to the mother-road although it ran past Radiator Springs and Route 66 as a whole.

Sally was impressed with the view of the interstate but she soon had a sad expression on her face which gave me the hint that the interstate had probably made a big part in the town's sufferings which deeply upsets me.

I glanced at Lightning who was speechless at the view and I smiled knowing that his first opinion of Radiator Springs had just changed much to my happiness since it means that he was finally becoming who he was always meant to be.

"Whoa, look at that" said Lightning as a smile appeared on his face. "Look they're driving right by, they don't even know what they are missing!".

"You're right" I said as I looked at the interstate. "They sure are missing out on the awesome view that we're having up here".

"Well, it didn't used to be that way" said Sally as she sighed. "It was different all those years ago".

"Oh, yeah?" said Lightning who was beginning to feel uncertain. "You're serious?".

"Yeah" said Sally as she became saddened as she continued to tell us about the history of Radiator Springs. "Forty years ago, that interstate down there didn't exist".

"Really?" asked Lightning with a surprised expression on his face. "The interstate didn't exist forty years ago?".

"That's surprising" I said as I began to imagine the interstate not being there at all. "That would be a whole new experience".

"Yeah, back then" said Sally with her expression becoming more sadden by the second. "Cars came across the whole country a different way".

"How do you mean?" asked Lightning who was now very confused by what Sally was saying. "I don't understand".

"Well, the road didn't cut through the land like that interstate" said Sally as she kept on telling the story. "It moved with the land, you know?, it rose, it fell, it curved".

"So, the cars drive on the road to make great time?" I asked since I was also getting confused. "Is that what you're trying to say?".

"No, cars didn't drive on it to make great time" said Sally as she sighed once again. "They drove on it to have a great time".

I listened as Sally kept on telling the history of Radiator Springs when it was in it's heyday and I smiled as I imagined the countless customers coming in and out of the town while feeling happy with what they have bought or felt content with how their stay went.

Lightning was also smiling since gave me the hint that he was also thinking of the same thing as I did but we soon turned our attention to Sally who was still feeling upset and I had the bad feeling that she was couldn't tell us the reason why she wasn't happy.

"Well, what happened?" asked Lightning since he was still confused. "What happened to the town after that?".

"Be patient Lightning" I said although I also wanted to know what happened. "But it is also something that I would like to know".

"The town got bypassed" said Sally as she told me and Lightning the sad part of the story. "Just to save ten minutes of driving".

I was surprised by that revelation since that was the last thing I wanted to hear but unfortunely it actually happened and I started to wonder if such cars cared more about the interstate than they do about route 66 and the town as a whole.

Sally eventually ended the story before we all drove back to the present Radiator Springs so we can take a look at it while imagine what it would have been like during it's glory days which now seemed very far away.


	31. The Hudson Hornet still got it

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 31 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I along with Sally were still looking at the town of Radiator Springs while wondering if Radiator Springs will ever go back to it's former glory which was an constant question that needed to be answered and I personally promised myself to get Radiator Springs back on the map.

I sighed knowing that Radiator Springs desperately needed customers in order to keep it going and I knew that Radiator Springs deserves a chance to shine again and the chance to make it's amazing comeback but that could only happen if the other cars can just give the town a chance.

Lightning gently nudged me with a smile on his face which I happily returned knowing that Radiator Springs needed our help and we are willing to help the residents of the spectacular town in any way that we can.

"How great would it have be to see this place in it's heyday" said Lightning as he looked at me. "What do you think Enzo?".

"I agree with you Lightning, one hundred percent" I said since it was the truth and that I really did agree with him. "I hope that this thrives once again someday".

"Oh, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that" said Sally as she briefly looked at me and Lightning. "But one of these days, we'll find a way to get it back on the map".

"Yeah, Hey listen, thanks for the drive" said Lightning as he looked at Sally with a small smile on his face. "I had a great time, It's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while".

"Lightning's right, slowing down is good too" I said with a big smile on my face. "Especially when you take interest in what life has to offer you".

"You're welcome" said Sally as she drove back to her office. "If you two need me, I'll be in my office".

Lightning and I watched as Sally entered her office with smiles on our faces knowing that we are Sally's last hope of having the small town of Radiator Springs being noticed again and we weren't going to let the town or it's residents down at all.

We continued to watch Sally before we were interrupted by Mater who seemed to be in a panic about something which confused me and Lightning since we had no idea what the heck was going on but we also knew that it can't be good.

"Hey, listen, listen!" said Mater as he began to panic. "If anybody asks you two, we was out smashing mailboxes, ok?".

"Wha...What?" asked Lightning as he chuckled lightly as Mater drove away. "Hey Enzo, what you think that Mater is worried about?".

"I don't know" I said before I turned round only to see something that shocked me. "Ok...Can someone please tell me, why there are tractors heading our way?".

Lightning turned round only to see what I was currently seeing and it was a whole group of tractors that were heading towards me and Lightning who quickly got out of the way of the incoming tractors with me doing the same.

Soon enough, chaos started breaking loose in the town as the tractors headed in one direction and that direction lead to Red the fire engine who blew his horn which resulted in the tractors laying down on their backs.

I was laughing along with Lightning who was more chuckling than he was laughing but we both found the situation very funny especially when it involves the tractors making their usual mooing noise which only made me and Lightning laugh more.

"Hey!, hey guys!, there's one going this way" said Lightning before he drove after the tractor. "I got it".

"Same here, I'm going to help Lightning out" I said which made Lightning smile which I returned. "Ok, it's time to lure this tractor back".

Lightning nodded in agreement as me and him chased after the tractor who was driving off to some random destination which briefly confused me and Lightning but we kept our focus on the task at hand or, in this case, wheel.

We followed the tractor all the way to the race-track like area where I had beaten both Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen 2 days ago but now it seemed that someone else was using the track which got me and Lightning curious.

"Come here little tractor, come here" said Lightning as he got closer to the tractor. "Yeah, that's a good tractor, No, no, no, no, come here".

"This way my tractor friend" I said as I continued to try and lure it back to town. "Come on, you should better get back to your herd".

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning to the tractor even though the tractor couldn't understand him. "You're not suppose to wandering off all...Alone".

I managed to get the tractor back on the road to the town of Radiator Springs when I noticed Lightning looking at something and I drove over to him where I saw Doc Hudson standing at the starting line as if he was waiting for something.

Lightning and I slowly drove forwards into order to get a closer look at Doc since we had a feeling that something big is about to take place here but we stayed quiet as we waited patiently for Doc Hudson to drive forwards towards Willy's butte.

"What are you doing with those old racing tires" said Lightning as he noticed that Doc Hudson was wearing his old racing tires. "Hey Enzo, take a look at this".

"I see it too buddy, Doc is actually wearing his old racing tires" I said with a smile on my face for some reason. "I think that we are going to finally see him drive".

"Yeah, I think that you're right about that one Enzo" said Lightning as he turned his attention back to Doc. "Come on Doc, drive".

I nodded in agreement since I really wanted to see the guy drive and we watched as Doc Hudson turned on his engine before he drove towards Willy's butte at top speed much to mine and Lightning's happiness as we continued to watch Doc drive round the track.

We saw Doc drive round Willy's butte before driving down far straight at full speed which caused Lightning's expression from one of happiness to worry before his expression turned to one of horror as Doc got to the tricky bend.

I watched with a smile on my face as Doc Hudson did the same trick that I did just yesterday and he swerved his way around the bend before entering the final straight where he crossed the finish line which made me and Lightning happy.


	32. The truth comes out part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 32 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were deeply impressed by what we had just witnessed since it was the fact that we had witnessed the Fabulous Hudson Hornet aka Doc Hudson race at full speed again after many, many years of not racing.

We slowly and quietly drove our way to Doc Hudson who also seemed happy that he still had what it takes to race and I knew that Doc had every reason to be proud of himself today and he had earned it through determination.

Doc Hudson was still feeling very proud of himself until he noticed me and Lightning driving up to him with smiles on our faces which gave him the hint that we had watched him race around the entire race-track like area.

"Ah...Yeah" said Doc Hudson with delight in his voice. "I still got it".

"Wow" said Lightning which caught Doc Hudson's attention. "You're amazing!".

"That was epic" I said to Doc Hudson which was totally true. "I can definitely say that you truly are a racing legend".

Doc quickly turned round and he drove off while blowing some dust at me and Lightning in the process although it reminded me of Lightning doing the same thing to Doc when he tried to help Lightning make the turn better only to be rebuffed in the process.

Now it seems to be a repeat of that except that this time it was Doc Hudson blowing the dust into mine and Lightning's faces but we had no time to complain about the dust in being blow at us since we really needed to talk to Doc Hudson.

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning as he began to follow Doc Hudson. "Doc, wait!".

"Wait for me too" I said as I followed both Lightning and Doc back to the town. "Don't leave me behind".

Lightning and I continued to follow Doc only to wait for the tractors to be chased away by Mater who was using his tow cable as a whip before me and Lightning continued to chase after Doc Hudson who still won't let me and Lightning catch up to him.

We finally tracked him to his shed which he entered before me and Lightning entered only a few seconds later since we really wanted to have a talk with Doc Hudson especially after seeing him race for the first time with our own eyes.

"Doc!, hold it!" said Lightning as he prevented one of the shed doors from closing. "Seriously!, your driving's incredible".

"Wonderful" said Doc Hudson although he didn't sound happy. "Now go away".

"Hey, I mean it" said Lightning in happiness as he drove towards Doc. "You still got it!".

"I'm asking you to leave" said Doc Hudson as he got more annoyed. "You too Enzo, leave me alone".

"Oh come on Doc, lighten up" I said as I also drove towards him. "Me and Lightning are just happy to see that you can still race".

"Yeah, come on" agreed Lightning as he drove next to Doc. "I'm race-car and Enzo is too, you're a much old race-car but under the hood, you and us are the same".

"We are not the same!" said Doc as he headed for the door. "Understand?, now get out".

"Please tell me why Doc?" I asked as anger began boiling up inside me. "Please tell me why are you trying to get rid of me and Lightning?".

"Enzo is right, Doc, we need to know" said Lightning as he stood up for me. "And one more thing, How could a car like you quit at the top of your game?".

"You two think that I quit?" asked Doc Hudson with a stern expression on his face. "Do you?".

Lightning and I continued to look at him before Doc had pressed a switch which turn made a light-bulb come on much to mine and Lightning's surprise before we turned round only to see a very old poster of Doc suffering a big crash.

I soon regretted getting angry at Doc since Lightning and I were looking at the very reason why Doc was no longer racing and I must admit that it was a good reason for Doc to retire from the very sport that he loved.

"Right" said Lightning as he continued to look at the poster. "Your big wreck in '54".

"I agree" I said as I soon had a sad expression on my face. "I can now see why Doc decided to retire from racing".

It was horrifying by just looking at it but I knew that the crash had actually happened and it must have been a big one if it was enough to cause Doc to miss a whole season which must have been very hard for Doc at the time.

I sighed in sadness since it must have been very scary to see Doc in that crash and I knew that crashes like that are bound to happen especially when you are racing for a trophy like the piston cup or any racing series for that matter.


	33. The truth comes out part 2

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 33 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still thinking about how bad it must have been to suffer a crash like that which would have been very scary since you could either lose your entire career or have something even worse happening to you, like for example, you could die if you weren't careful.

Lightning himself was still in shock of how much Doc Hudson had to go through especially that crash which would forever be stuck in his mind knowing that one day, he might suffer a crash like that at some point in his career even though I hoped that it didn't happen to him or me.

I turned my attention to Doc Hudson and I had a bad feeling that only more bad news would come but I knew that I had to be patient in order to find out what happened to Doc Hudson after that horrific crash he suffered in 1954.

"They quit on me" said Doc before he sighed in sadness. "When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome, you know what they said?".

"Nope, not at all" I said as chills began to rise up in my hood. "So, what DID they say to you when you got back?, It was a big insult, wasn't it?".

"You're history" said Doc which astounded me. "They moved right onto the next rookie standing in line, there was a lot left in me, I never got a chance to show them".

"I don't blame you, Doc" I said which was true. "It's not your fault that you never got a chance to show everyone that you still had it".

"Thanks for the support, Enzo" said Doc with a small smile. "I keep that to remind me never to go back, I just never expected that, that world would...would find me here".

I nodded in agreement since I can understand why Doc Hudson had decided to resign from the very thing that he loved doing and it was all because everyone else in the racing world didn't give the poor guy a chance to prove that he still had it.

Lightning himself was surprised at that fact since he had no idea that anyone would turn their back on the racing legend just because of one big crash but he realized that Doc Hudson looking at him in a "No surprise" manner much to Lightning's confusion.

"Hey, look, Doc" said Lightning as he faced Doc Hudson. "I'm not them".

"Oh, yeah?" said Doc Hudson who wasn't convinced. "Nice try, kid".

"No, I'm not" said Lightning as he got desperate. "Seriously, Doc, I am NOT like them".

"When is the last time that you cared about something except yourself, hot rod?" asked Doc Hudson. "You name me one time and I will take it all back".

I watched as Lightning tried to think of a response but he couldn't since he knew that Doc was telling the truth and that Lightning cared more about himself rather than about anything else or even somebody else for that matter.

Doc himself knew that he had Lightning's back against the wall knowing that he had Lightning exactly where he wanted him and that Lightning was too busy thinking about what he wanted rather than what anybody else wanted.

"Uh-huh, I didn't think so" said Doc Hudson. "These are good folks around here, who care for one another, I don't want them depending on someone, they can't count on".

"Oh, like you?" asked Lightning in anger. "You been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are?, who's caring only about himself?".

"Ok, that's it" said Doc as he reversed. "Just finish that road and get out of here".

I was in shock as I watched Doc drive away while Lightning tried to keep his anger up but he eventually sighed which got my attention and I patted him on the hood knowing that he needed someone to be there for him when he needs it the most.

Lightning gave me a brief smile which I returned before I drove over to my cosy cone in order to get some sleep while Lightning got himself hooked up to Bessie knowing that he needed to finish the road but after that was a whole different matter.


	34. SURPRISE!

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 34 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was sleeping in my cone which was a part of Sally's Cosy Cone Motel when Lightning woke me up with a cheeky smile on his face since it was obvious that he had something planned and I became suspicious about what he had been planning.

Lightning gave me a quick a quick nudge before he silently told me to follow him which I did and we ended up being out of sight of the town and it's residents which worried me since I didn't like it when my newfound friends would become unhappy and misled into thinking that I was gone.

I took the time to admire the newly-finished road and I was proud of Lightning for finishing the road knowing that Lightning wouldn't keep a job unfinished and I gave Lightning a smile which he returned as we waited for the residents of Radiator Springs to wake up.

We waited and waited until we finally saw Doc Hudson and Mater driving up to the end of the newly-finished road and I really wanted to go over to Mater in order to tell him that I am still here but I managed to keep myself to Lightning's plan.

"He's done, the same is with Enzo too" said Mater in shock. "They must have finished it when we were all sleep".

"Good riddance, they finally listened" said Doc as he reversed. "It's about time that they got out of the town".

"Their gone?, for real?" asked Flo who, like Mater, was in shock. "Can't they really be gone?".

"Well" said Sarge as the other residents including Sally turned up to the scene. "We wouldn't want them to miss that race of theirs".

Lightning and I watched as Sally had a sad expression on her face before she eventually drove back to her office thinking that me and Lightning have really gone back for the piston cup which is something that I can't blame her, I would think the same thing if I was in her position.

Soon enough, we heard the sound of sniffling and we were surprised that it came from the Sheriff since we thought that he was the most unlikely kind of person to cry just because it seemed that me and Lightning were gone but it seemed that Ramone noticed the Sheriff crying too.

"Oh dude" said Ramone as he looked at the Sheriff. "Are you crying?".

"NO!, I'm happy!" said Sheriff which wasn't true. "I don't have to watch them every second of the day anymore!, I'm glad their gone!".

But Red instantly felt offended by what the Sheriff was saying since he was upset that me and Lightning were seemingly gone forever with the thought only making him sob as he drove while knocking down the same tower of tires that he had knocked down 5 days ago.

Lightning and I soon came out of our hiding places where we quietly drove towards the residents who's focus were on red which proved to be mine and Lightning's advantage since it would mean that we have succeeded in making them believe that we were gone.

"What's wrong with Red?" asked Lightning who was worried for the poor guy. "I hope that he is ok".

"Oh, he's just sad" said Mater as he turned to face me and Lightning. "Cause you two left town and went to your big race to win the piston cup, that you have always dreamed about your whole life, and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talking about".

By this point, most of the residents noticed that me and Lightning were still here while Mater didn't know that he had been talking to us the whole time since he must have thought we were just some voice in his head when we actually.

I looked at the rest of the residents and I smiled at them which they returned since they were glad that me and Lightning weren't gone at all although Mater still needed to catch up until he finally realized that we were still there.

"Oh!, wait a minute!" said Mater in shock which caused the other residents to laugh. "I knew that you two wouldn't leave without saying goodbye".

"What are you doing here sons?, you're gonna miss your race" said the Sheriff as he turned his light on. "Don't worry, I'll give you a police escort to make up the time".

"Thank you, Sheriff" said Lightning as me and him began to follow Sheriff before stopping. "But you know, me and Enzo can't go just yet".

"Well, why not?" asked Sheriff who was confused on why we weren't going. "Why can't you two go?".

"Well for starters" I said as I looked down the road behind Sheriff. "It's a long way to go, and secondly, we aren't really finished here yet".

"I'm not sure if these tires..." said Lightning which got Luigi's attention. "...Can get me and Enzo all the way to California".

"Pit-stop?" asked Guido in surprise. "Pit-stop".

"Yes, Guido" I said with a smile on my face. "It's time for a pit-stop".

"Yeah" agreed Lightning who was also smiling. "Does anybody know what time Luigi's open's?".

"I can't-a believe it!" said Luigi as he and Guido drove in front of me and Lightning. "This is the most wonderful to have-a happen to me!".

Lightning and I smiled as we followed both Luigi and Guido back to their store knowing that operation make the residents of Radiator Springs happy was fully underway since we plan to go to every store there was in the awesome town.

We finally got to the store and Lightning gladly followed the two happy Ferrari fans into their store while I took the time to ask about Sally and Flo promised that she will be here to see this which made me smile as I drove into Luigi's store.


	35. New tires

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 35 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were in Luigi's shop about to have our tires changed since we really weren't sure about our current tires getting us to California knowing that there was a chance that they could explode like what happened to Lightning during the race that we had a few days ago.

I was feeling happy for Luigi and Guido since they really wanted to have at least a customer to enter their shop and have their tires changed but luckily me and Lightning were the first customers to enter his shop which was a proud moment for Luigi and Guido.

Luigi was excitingly ranting on and I couldn't blame him since he was very happy to have some customers after decades of not having any and I knew that after this, Lightning and I should try out the rest of the town and see what they got to offer.

"Eight new tires!" said Luigi as he suddenly hugged me and Lightning in turn. "Grazie, Mr Lightning and Mr Enzo, Grazie!".

"Awww" said Flo since she was happy for Luigi who kept ramblingly on excitedly. "Would you look at that".

"Our first customer in years!" said Luigi who was getting more excited with each second. "I am filled with tears of ecstasy, for this is the most glorious day of my life!".

Sally had appeared at the entrance of the store where she spotted me and Lightning much to her surprise which me and Lightning noticed as the both of us gave her a wink which made her smile and chuckle at the same time.

Doc Hudson had heard the commotion and he drove over to the store only to see that me and Lightning were still in the town which I guessed he must be very surprised at the fact that me and Lightning didn't take our chance to go to the race.

"All right, Luigi" said Lightning in an determined tone. "Give me and Enzo, the best set of blackwalls, you got".

"NO!, NO, no, no" said Luigi in an very denying tone. "You don't-a know what you want, Luigi know what you want".

"We're listening" I said as Luigi drove over to some tires. "So, what can you tell me and Lightning about blackwall tires?".

"Blackwall tires" said Luigi in a unapproved tone. "They blend into the pavement".

"He's got a point" I said to Lightning who agreed with me. "So Luigi, what can you give me and Lightning?".

"But-a this" said Luigi as he pressed a button only to reveal white tires. "Whitewall tires!, they say "Look at me!, here I am!, Love me".

"All right, you're the expert" said Lightning as he shrugged. "Oh and don't forget the spare".

"Perfetto" said Luigi in his usual Italian accent. "Guido!".

"Pit-stop" said Guido in a happy tone.

Soon enough, Guido was next to Lightning, while holding a familiar tool that a lot of pit crews would use at the races, as he waited for Luigi to wave the Ferrari flag that he was holding and I smiled since I love seeing that Ferrari flag during my races.

I watched as Luigi eventually waved the flag and Guido immediately got to work on Lightning with speed that I didn't know he had which left me in shock as he quickly changed Lightning's current tires and he put on the whitewalls on him in a matter of seconds.

The shock of seeing Guido changing Lightning's tires that fast was still stuck in my mind as I took my turn to be on the lift that Lightning had been on a few seconds earlier and Guido repeated the process of my changing tires and putting on the whitewalls in a matter of seconds again.

Eventually Lightning and I were in front of a mirror to check out the new tires that Guido had just put on us and we were deeply impressed with how the tires looked on us since it made us feel like a whole brand new car.

"Ah, AH, ah" chuckled Luigi in a happy tone. "What did Luigi tell you, hey?".

"Wow, you were right" said Lightning who was impressed. "Better than a Ferrari, huh?".

"Eh...No" said Luigi which shocked Lightning in the process. "Luigi still follows Ferraris".

"Once Ferrari" I said as I had a smile on my face. "Always Ferrari".

Silence took over before we all laughed since we couldn't help it but me and Lightning were still deeply impressed with the new tires since they do look amazing on us which brought the thought of how Sally was going to react into our heads.

Knowing that we have other stores to try out, Lightning and I said our goodbyes to Luigi before we decided to try out Fillmore's store although it looked more like a camp site than it was a store but that didn't bother me at all.


	36. Life could be a dream

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 36 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, Guest, I haven't forgotten about Tracy and her abusive father since they will appear during and at the end of the final Piston Cup race of the season although she will be mentioned in this chapter.**

Lightning and I were at Fillmore's tent where we were trying out his organic fuel which tasted good since it was nice to try an different type of fuel for a change as we kept on drinking the fuel much to Fillmore's happiness.

I was still drinking the fuel when my mind flashed back to the young girl Tracy, who I knew needed a role model and a father figure in her life since her abusive father seemed to hate her dreams of becoming a race-car.

Lightning noticed that I was worried and he gave me a gentle nudge to let me know that he was there if I needed someone to talk about my problems which I responded with a smile knowing that I can always count on Lightning.

"Wow!, this organic fuel is great!" said Lightning who was impressed with the fuel. "Why haven't I heard about it before?".

"It's a conspiracy, man!" shouted Fillmore in a panicking tone. "The oil companies got a grip on the government!, They're feeding us a bunch of lies, man".

"Ok, we will take a case" said Lightning before he looked at me. "Right, Enzo?".

"I agree, Lightning" I said since it was clear that Fillmore needed help. "Let's solve this case".

We left Fillmore's tent and we drove to Sarge's hut since he would be the most likely suspect in this mysterious in case which proved to be true when we entered his hut and put on night-vision goggles before we started to search the hut until we eventually caught him trying to sneak out with what seemed to be a gun.

Lightning and I took off our goggles in time for Sarge to recognize us before he gave us an approving nod much to mine and Lightning's happiness knowing that we succeeded in catching Sarge in the act of carrying an illegal weapon which I personally hope was a fake.

We drove away from Sarge's hut and we drove to Lizzie's home where she showed us, her snow globe of her home, before she showed us all of the stickers for her to put on our bumpers which we soon regretted when she violently slapped the stickers onto our bumpers.

Next, we went to Ramone's store where we were to be painted by Ramone who was holding a spray paint after putting protective wrapping around mine and Lightning's tires before he got to work which involved Lightning saying his famous catchphrase.

Soon enough, we were done and the sun was about to set when everyone, except Sally, got to Ramone's store where they kept an eye out for Sally since we wanted to surprise her with the new paint job and they soon saw a familiar light blue Porsche heading our way.

"Here she comes!" said Mater in a worrying tone. "She's coming!".

"Places, everybody" said Lightning in a rushing tone. "Hurry!, act natural".

"That's good, everyone" I said in quiet tone. "Just act as natural as you can".

Lightning and I watched as Sally approached in front of us as well as the rest of the residents of Radiator Springs, while having no idea why they were all parked in front of Ramone's store although she eventually became suspicious.

We listened as the residents of Radiator Springs said their hellos to Sally who only became even more Suspicious when she noticed that me and Lightning were nowhere to be seen and she eventually spoke out her suspicions.

"All right, what's going on?" asked Sally as she stopped in front of Mater and the others. "Where are Enzo and Lightning?".

"Ladies and gentlecars" said Mater in a announcer-type tone much to Sally's confusion. "Please welcome the new Lightning McQueen and Enzo the Ferrari!".

At that very moment, me and Lightning drove out from Ramone's store where we eventually drove in front of Sally who was surprised at the new paint job that Ramone did for me and Lightning just for this very moment.

Lightning had a paint job which he still has the Lightning bold although it was smaller and it was in front of a white background on his side and he even had all of his Piston Cup stickers removed which surprised me but I can tell that he has matured.

I had a paint job that was very similar to Lightning's although I had a big Ferrari sign on my side while I also had the words "Radiator Springs" on my hood as well as the photo of Willy's Butte on my rear bumper.

"Pow, what do you think?" asked Lightning to Sally. "Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me".

"Hi, Sally, Glad to see you" I said with a smile on my face. "Did you like mine and Lightning's surprise?".

"I'll say, Ka-chow" said Sally as me and Lightning drove round her. "You're gonna fit right in, in California, oh my goodness, it looks like you helped everybody in town".

"I agree to that" I said since I knew that Sally was definitely right. "We sure helped nearly everyone in this awesome town".

"Yeah, everybody except one" said Lightning before he looked at Red and Lizzie. "Hey, is it, getting dark out?".

"What?, what did he say?" asked Lizzie who was confused by what Lightning was saying. "Did the Ferrari guy say something too?".

"Let me, say that again" said Lightning as he briefly looked at Sally before turning back to Red and Lizzie. "Is it getting dark out?".

"Now, what was I suppose to do after that" said Lizzie before Red had hit the play button on the radio. "Oh, yeah, that".

The song called "Sh-Boom" began to play much to my happiness since I knew that the lid on the surprise that me and Lightning had planned for Sally had finally came off and the entire song was heard throughout the town.


	37. Cruising

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 37 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I along with Sally watched as Radiator Springs turned on it's lights, after a long time of not doing so, but it was a joyful sight to see especially when this great town had been out of commission for quite some time.

I had the biggest smile on my face as Lightning and I began to follow Sally who was taking in this great moment of the town that she had been trying so hard to be put back on the map and she was also taking the opportunity to look at the lights.

Lightning and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces since we knew that we had played an very important part of getting the town of Radiator Springs to turn it's lights back on as well as spread happiness and joy throughout the entire town.

"They fixed their neon" said Sally as she drove in front of Lizzie's store. "This is just simply, amazing".

"I couldn't agree with you more" I said as I kept on looking at the lights. "It seems that we are finally on the right track".

We watched as Fillmore's tent brightened in it's beautiful rainbow colours while Sarge's army hut logo began to brighten up too which only me smile even more since I knew that this town now had an even more brighter future than it had a few days ago.

Lightning and I along with Sally watched as everyone including Ramone and his wife Flow drove onto the newly-finished road where they began to cruise in both joy and happiness while us three looked on.

"Low and slow?" asked Flo to her husband. "What do you say, honey?"

"Oh yeah, baby" said Ramone as he and Flo drove onto the road. "Let's cruise".

"Just like in it's heyday" said Lightning as he looked at Sally. "Right?".

"It's even better than I pictured it" said Sally as she looked at me and Lightning. "Thank you, the both of you for making this possible".

"No problem, we are just glad to help" I said before I turned to face my childhood friend. "Also, I am glad that my childhood best friend is back".

"Enzo, I was right here all along" said Lightning as he hugged me which I Gladly returned. "I'm so sorry for being arrogant, Enzo, I should have known".

"It's alright, Lightning, it's alright" I said as we eventually broke the hug. "Let's put that behind us and enjoy this moment with Sally and the rest of the town".

Lightning and I turned our attention back to the happy residents who were dancing happily up and down the new road with Ramone doing some sparks as he slid along the road with his body before which caught Mater's attention until he started doing the same.

I chuckled since I knew that Mater was going to end up doing that, but who could blame him?, he was just as happy as the rest of the residents that their town was now very close to returning to it's former glory and that the gem on the necklace of route 66 was shining brighter than ever.

"Shall we cruise?" asked Lightning as he looked at Sally who was about to respond until Lizzie showed up. "Uh oh".

"Oh, thank you, dear" said Lizzie as she grabbed Lightning by his right-front tire. "I love to".

"No, no, no" said Lightning as he was dragged by Lizzie against his own will. "Oh no".

"Lizzie" said Sally in shock since she knew that Lightning was asking her to cruise with him. "Stickers was asking me to cruise with him".

My jaw was hanging open in shock since I couldn't believe that Lizzie just took Lightning away from Sally, but unfortunely, there was no stopping Lizzie when she first started something and it seems that tonight, that something was having a chance to cruise with Lightning.

Mater soon made his way over to me and Sally where he noticed that my jaw was still hanging open but I quickly shut it knowing that Mater had just saw it but I didn't mind since I had a feeling that he was here for a different reason other than to see me having my jaw hung open.

"Hey, miss Sally" said Mater as he looked at Sally. "May I have this cruise?".

"Of course, Mater" said Sally as she quickly looked at me. "Hey Enzo, are you coming to cruise with me?".

"Yes, I am, Sally" I said as I drove up next her. "I better take this opportunity before Lizzie whips me away".

Sally smiled at me before the two of us along with Mater began to drive down the road until we were stopped by Sheriff who let us know that the traffic lights had changed to red and the tractors soon began to drive across from one side of the road to the other.

We managed to look past the tractors where we saw Lightning as he briefly looked at us with a worried expression on his face before Lizzie turned his head to the front as she kept on talking to him as they kept on driving down the road.

Sally chuckled before she secretly told Mater to go and bring Lightning back to her since she could tell that Lightning really wanted to be with her and I couldn't blame but it was also nice to hear about a little bit of Lizzie's past.

"...and again and I said no" explained Lizzie as she began to talk about her past with Lightning. "He asked me again and I said no".

"Oh, right, ok, I get" said Lightning as he got even more nervous as Lizzie stayed with him. "So, what happened, after that?".

"But, oh, he was a persistent little bugger for a two cylinder" said Lizzie as she finally drove away from Lightning. "Finally I said, "alright, one little drive", ".

Lightning took this opportunity to turn back to face me and Sally only to see that I was the only car that he saw before he felt an familiar cable grab his bumper and an familiar laugh as he was taken back in my direction.


	38. Goodbye part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 38 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Sally and I watched as Mater continued to tow Lightning until he swung him around where he eventually faced me and Sally which made him happy knowing that he was back right where he wanted to be and he was happy to be with Sally again.

I smiled at Lightning which he returned and we were happy that the three of us were reunited after Lizzie had briefly cruised with Lightning who didn't feel comfortable one bit but he was happy that he was back with me and Sally.

"Hey, there you guys are" said Lightning as he looked at us. "Let me guess, Mater was the one who brought back here, didn't he?".

"That is indeed, correct" I said with a smile on my face. "He did me and Sally a little favour of bringing you back here".

"Thanks, Mater" said Sally in happiness as she looked at Mater. "I appreciate it".

"Good evening" said Mater with a wink as he drove backwards. "You three".

I chuckled before I turned my attention to Sally and Lightning who looked at each other with love in their eyes before they eventually cuddled which I joined in by cuddling Sally on her right side while Lightning was cuddling her on the left.

We were so busy enjoying our time cuddling that we didn't noticed that Doc Hudson himself was nowhere to be seen which was strange since you would probably expect the guy to join in or at the very least, watch the celebrations that were taking place.

I cuddled Sally for a few more minutes before I let go of her and I turned my attention to the front of the town where I saw something that got me confused and it was a bunch bright lights that were heading in our direction and they were coming fast.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Flo as she looked at the bright lights that I was also seeing. "We seem to have something heading our way".

"Oh, I don't know, Flo" said Sally as she and Lightning closed their eyes as they snuggled up. "I haven't had a chance to find out but I am going to find out, hello".

"Not that" said Flo as she manages to get Sally and Lightning's attention before looking at the bright lights. "That".

"Uh, customers?" asked Sally with hope in her voice as she looks at the incoming bright lights. "Isn't it possible?".

"Customers, everybody" said Flo as the rest of the residents saw the bright lights as well. "And a lot of them, you know what to do, just like we rehearsed".

"Hang on a second" I said as Sally and Lightning along with the residents looked at me. "I don't think that they are customers, they must be-".

Suddenly another light had come out of nowhere but I soon realized that it must have been a helicopter that was shining the light on me and Lightning who was having difficulty getting used to the bright light as the press eventually came into view.

"It's the ghostlight!" said Mater in a frightened voice. "It's the ghostlight".

"We have found McQueen and Enzo" said the Helicopter. "We have found McQueen and Enzo".

I was even more confused since I had no idea how they managed to find me and Lightning but I soon realized that something or someone had tipped them off while giving away our location in the press and it had to be when everyone was having a good time celebrating.

Soon the crowd of press and news reporters had gathered around me and Lightning before they started to ask us a lot of questions at a rate that was so fast that me and Lightning were having trouble answering their questions.

"McQueen, Enzo, over here" said one of the news reporters. "We want to ask you a few questions".

"Is it true, you've been in rehab?" asked another news reporter. "We really need an answer, McQueen".

"Did you have a nervous breakdown, McQueen?" asked a third new reporter. "The fans really want to know if you are ok".

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Lightning as he became confused. "I don't know what you are trying to say".

"Stickers, Enzo!" said Sally as a group of reporters gathered around her. "Are you ok?".

"Was McQueen and Enzo, your prisoners?" asked a fourth reporter who was talking to Mater. "Were they?".

"Shoot, no, we're best buds" said Mater as he calmly talked to the press. "I ain't bragging or nothing but I was in charge of hunting them down if they tried to escape".

"Enzo, are you ok?" asked Kori as she looked at me in a worried manner. "Have you heard about what happened with Tracy and her father?".

"What happened?" I asked in a desperate tone since I was worried for Tracy. "Is she ok?, what's going on?".

"It's her father" said Kori in a sad tone as she continued to look at me". "He has physically abused Tracy while you were gone".

I was horrified by what I was hearing and I knew that I had to do something to help Tracy as I soon heard two familiar horns that caught not only my attention but also Lightning who also knew where those two horns came from.

We watched as two red trucks came into view where they were revealed to be none other than Lightning's truck Mack and my truck Mark who we haven't seen for a long time since we had accidentally been left behind.

"You're here!" said Mack in a happy tone. "Thank the manufacturer, you're alive!".

"Mack?" asked Lightning who was also happy. "You're really here?".

"Boss!" said Mark as he drove over to me. "I am so glad that you are alright, boss".

"Mark" I said with a big smile on my face. "I'm glad to see you again buddy".

"You're here!, I can't believe it!" said Mack to Lightning. "You are a sight for sore headlights, I'm so sorry, I lost you boss, I'll make it up to you".

"Mark, I-I can't believe, you're here" said Lightning who was happy to see Mack again. "It really is good to see you again".

"Is that the world's fastest racing machine?" asked a voice that caught Lightning's attention. "Hello?".

"Is that Harv?" asked Lightning to Mack. "Is it?".

"Yeah, he's in the back" said Mack as he unclipped himself from the trailer before facing the reporters. "Get back, you oil-thirsty parasites, Actually, this is my good side here".

Lightning made his way to the back of the trailer as Mack blocked the reporters from his view in order to let Lightning have a private conversation with Harv knowing that they really needed to talk after everything that's happened.


	39. Goodbye part 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 39 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was having a conversation with Mark when we heard Lightning talking to his agent Harv who was the type of car that wouldn't watch his own client race even if you paid him a hundred million dollars or heck even a billion dollars.

Mark looked at me with an concerned expression and I knew why he was concerned since he wasn't sure if Harv really did care for Lightning especially when all he talked about was the winnings and merchandising whenever Lightning had won a race.

I slowly drove over to Lightning who acknowledged my presence as he continued his conversation with Harv and I was starting to get increasingly worried about Tracy who I knew needed my help in dealing with her abusive father and I knew that I have to act.

"Harv!, Harv!" said Lightning to the phone that his agent usually uses to ring him. "Harv?".

"Hey, kid" said Harv as the phone shot forward in Lightning's direction. "I'm over here".

"How are you doing, buddy?" asked Lightning to Harv. "Are you ok?".

"My star client disappears off the face of the Earth!" said Harv in an annoyed tone. "How do you think I'm doing?".

"Harv, I can explain" said Lightning since he knew that it wasn't his fault that he got lost. "I can explain what-".

"I'm doing, great!" said Harv who was now suddenly happy much to mine and Lightning's confusion. "You're everywhere baby, the Radio, TV, the papers!

"Oh just great" I muttered in an disappointed tone since it seems Harv only cares about fame and fortune. "So much for being world's greatest agent".

"You can't buy this kind of publicity!" said Harv who had no idea what I just said. "What do you need me for?, That's just a figure of speech by the way, you signed a contract".

"Isn't that obvious by now" I said since I was getting more and more disappointed by what I was hearing from Harv. "I am so not happy with you, Harv".

"Where are you?" asked Harv which caused me to mutter the word "Finally" under my breath since Harv wasn't caring about Lightning so far. "I can't find you on my GPS".

"I'm in this little town called Radiator Springs" said Lightning in an exciting manner. "You know route 66?, it's still here!".

"Yeah, that's great kid, playtime is over, pal" said Harv in what seemed to be an ignorant tone. "While the world has been trying to find you, Dinoco has had no one to woo".

"But what about Tracy?, is she ok?" I asked although I knew that Harv probably had no idea who Tracy was. "I need to know if she is ok".

"I don't know Enzo, you should talk to Jeremy" said Harv before he focused the conversation on Lightning. "Who are they gonna woo?".

"Chick" said Lightning in an annoyed tone. "It's Chick, isn't it".

"Bingo" said Harv before he showed the plasma screen. "In fact, check out what's on the plasma right now".

Lightning and I looked at the plasma only to see Chick Hicks talking to some reporters with something on his right side which is revealed, to my horror, to be an Lightning Bolt, something that my friend Lightning would put on his side as another lucky sticker.

That wasn't even the worse part, the worse part was when Chick Hicks used the catchphrase "Ka-chicka" which is a rip-off of Lightning's famous catchphrase "Ka-chow" and I do not take someone using a rip-off of my friend's catchphrase lightly.

I also noticed the twins who were usually red but now they are green which is the same colour as Chick Hicks and they even had the letter "C" on top of their heads which told me that they are now a part of Chick Hick's fans.

"Hey, that's my bit" said Lightning when he heard the "Ka-Chicka" words coming from Chick's mouth. "He has stolen my catch-phrase".

"You have gotta get to Cali, pronto" said Harv before he said the very words that I consider an insult to Radiator Springs. "Just get out of Radiation-stinks now or Dinoco is history, do you hear me".

"Just give me a second, Harv" said Lightning since he spotted Sally who was at the front of the trailer. "Just give me a second".

"No wait, where are you going?" asked Harv in a shocked tone as Lightning drove towards Sally. "Get in the trailer, baby, kid, do you want a bigger trailer?".

Despite the fact that I was angry with Harv after his mocking of Radiator Springs, I followed Lightning only to see Sally looking at us with a sad expression on her face since she knew that whatever me and Lightning had about being race-cars was true.

Sally looked at me which gave me the impression that she thought that I was the one who had phone the press and told them where I was but I knew that it wasn't true, heck, I don't even know the press's phone number or if they had a phone at all.


	40. Goodbye part 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 40 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I kept looking at Sally with sad expressions on our faces since we knew that it was time for us to go to the final Piston cup race in California but we didn't want to go especially when we had just made some new friends here in Radiator Springs.

The three of us just kept looking at each other with nothing to say and we knew that no matter whatever we were going to say to each other, it wouldn't change the fact that me and Lightning have to go to California whether we like it or not.

I still couldn't see Doc Hudson since it was strange for him to not be here but I eventually felt sick as the realization dawned on me just as if a boulder was heading straight in my direction and I knew at that moment that Doc Hudson, the legendary Fabulous Hudson Hornet, was the who called the press.

"Sally...I-I want you to..." stuttered Lightning since he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Look, I wish...".

"Thank you, thanks for everything" said Sally in a sad tone before she looked at me. "Especially you, Enzo".

"It's been an honour, Sally" I said even though I had tears forming in my eyes. "I really do love you and the rest of Radiator Springs, heck, I even love this new road".

"It was just a road" said Lightning as he chuckled half-heartedly despite the situation. "It will always be a road, whether it is new or old".

"No, it was much more than that" said Sally before she briefly drove over to me. "It's ok, Enzo, just let it all out".

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I began to sob into Sally's side since I really wanted to stay but I knew that I have a race to go although I was going to really miss Route 66 and Radiator Springs along with it's caring residents.

Lightning knew just how hard it was for me to accept that the fact that I had to leave Radiator Springs in order to go to California for the big race and he was just as upset as I was in this very moment knowing that it was going to be hard leaving Radiator Springs.

I eventually stopped sobbing and Sally wiped the tears away before she kissed me on the lips for what was going to be the last time that night and I kissed her back with the same love and passion that was she giving me before we eventually broke the kiss just as Mark and Mack drove towards us.

"It's ok, boss, we can always come back" said Mark as he comforted me. "Heck, we could even live here someday".

"Hey kid, we gotta go, Harv's going crazy" said Mack to Lightning. "He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the trailer, right now".

"Mack, just..." said Lightning since he really wanted to talk to Sally. "Hold it for...".

"You should go" said Sally as she quickly kissed me on the cheek before driving backwards. "You and Enzo should go".

"I know but..." said Lightning as he felt the urge to go after Sally. "Can we just...".

"Good luck in California" said Sally as she looked at me and Lightning one more time. "I hope you find what you're looking for".

I watched in sadness as Sally drove away and I eventually brought myself to turn round and to drive back to my trailer which I entered knowing that it was time for the big race but more importantly, time to help Tracy and confront her abusive father.

Lightning wasn't having an easier time getting back to his trailer since the press had to surround him and force him into the trailer by pushing him backwards until he was in the trailer which was obviously the last place that he wanted to be in.

Soon enough, Mark and Mack drove us to California where I was going to have a word with Tracy's abusive father and also take Tracy under my wing since I had just about enough of the abuse that Tracy's father had put his own daughter through.


	41. Settling the score

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 41 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still in my trailer and I was dreaming about Radiator Springs as well as Sally when I heard a loud bang on my trailer door which woke me up instantly much to my shock since I was still wasn't used to Mark hitting my trailer door so hard.

He asked me if I was ready and I said that I was indeed ready although I didn't really feel like it but I pressed the button that opened the trailer door and I soon saw the big stadium that was the Los Angeles international speedway which is the biggest stadium that I have seen so far in my career.

I drove out of my trailer before I was taken by the press to the medical centre where Tracy was currently being treated in and I was shocked to see the big dent in her side as well as the big bruise above her right eye which I found equally horrifying to see since I never thought that the poor girl's father would do this much damage to her.

Driving slowly into her room, I made my way over to her side knowing that I needed to be there for her like a father should be there for his daughter and I had already made up my mind about what I was going to do about the situation between Tracy and her father.

"Hey Tracy, I'm here, little girl" I said in a soothing and calm tone as I drove in front of. "I'm right here for you".

"Enzo, is that really you?" asked Tracy as she looked at me with a happy expression on her face. "I can't believe that you're really here".

"Anything for you, little one" I said with a half-hearted chuckle before I softly rubbed her cheek with mine. "Also, I got something to tell you".

"What is it, Enzo?" asked Tracy with an hopeful expression on her face as she looked at me. "Is it good?, is it-".

Suddenly Tracy's father came charging into the room and he was still furious as ever which lead to him being restrained by the medical staff since they wouldn't let an angry and abusive father go anywhere near his own child especially after what he did to her.

I grew determined to protect Tracy from the very car that was suppose to take good care of her but instead ignored his responsibilities of being a father to a child who needed a role model in her life and someone to look up to as an idol.

It was obvious that despite giving the guy one more chance to treat Tracy more like a daughter than some random object, Tracy's father also did not take that into account and he had continued to abuse his own daughter which meant that he had threw his last chance out of the window.

"YOU KOW, TRACY, YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING!" shouted Tracy's father in anger. "YOU HEAR ME?, NOTHING!".

"Ok, sir, I give you a second chance to change your ways" I said as I confronted him. "And THIS is how you repay me?".

"Shut up, you stupid race-car, you are not some idol" said Tracy's father as he spat in my face. "You aren't even her father!".

"Actually, sir, I am Tracy's...Adoptive father" I said which made Tracy happy and smile in delight. "Because, I, Enzo the Ferrari, has decided to adopt Tracy as my daughter".

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU STUPID FERRARI!" shouted Tracy's father in an angry manner. "YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY EVIDENCE OF ME ABUSING MY DAUGHTER!".

"You know, sir, I actually do have evidence" I said before I whispered it to him. "Because you have just given it to me".

Tracy's ex-father had to be dragged out of the medical centre and out of the stadium itself since he was too shocked to move on his own will because he knew that I was right and I knew that there was a camera in the room that had caught everything.

I turned to Tracy with a smile on my face which she gladly returned before we left the Medical centre and we were soon surrounded by the press who asked me questions about the situation and I answered those questions truthfully while giving the good news that I am now Tracy's adoptive father.

My fans even the youngest ones came to see me and my newly-adoptive daughter where they congratulated us and we even went to see Lightning who was happy to see me as well as the fact that he was happy to see Tracy especially after I had told him that Tracy is my adoptive daughter.

Soon enough me and Lightning made our way to the track where we began to do the warm-up lap with Strip the King weathers and Chicks Hicks although I knew that he wasn't worth it anymore since I had better things to do than get into constant arguments with this guy.


	42. The Big race part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 42 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were driving behind Strip the King weathers and alongside Chick Hicks as we nearly finished our warm-up lap knowing that the race would begin once the warm-up lap had been completed and we needed to be at our very best to win.

We were still day-dreaming about Radiator Springs when we suddenly had some light shot into our eyes which was revealed to be Chick Hick's doing and we were not in the mood to be playing these sort of mind games with him.

I wasn't feeling like my old self since I was still feeling the effects of leaving Radiator Springs and it's residents behind in order to be at this big race but I knew that I can always see them again although I wasn't sure when that would be.

"Oh!" said Lightning as a light was shot into his eyes. "Seriously, whoever is doing that, would you please stop it".

"I agree" I said since I was also finding it annoying. "We are so not in the mood for this".

"KA-chicka!, KA-chicka!" said Chick Hicks much to my increasing annoyance. "KA-chicka!, Hey where have you been McQueen and Enzo, I have been kinda lonely".

"Very funny, Chick" I said under my breath as I tried to keep myself focused on the race. "You did not sound lonely when we heard you on the radio".

"Nobody to hang out with, I mean, except the Dinoco folks" said Chick Hicks as he carried on talking. "Oh and the twins, of course, the ones that used to be your fans-".

"They probably still are, Chick, you just don't know it yet" I said as my annoyance increased even more. "Now would you please stop talking since you are not helping".

"...But now they're my fans, listen to what the twins think" said Chick Hicks as he bragged on about the twins. "Since they have said to me...".

Lightning and I weren't listening to what Chick Hicks were saying since we were now lost in our day-dream about Sally which I guess is what Lightning is also thinking about which actually makes sense since, like me, he loves Sally.

We were too busy day-dreaming about Sally and when we saw her in front of the water-fall to realize that the green flag was already being waved and the race was on but we quickly snapped out of our respective day-dreams and we began to race.

"Argh!, shoot!" said Lightning after he had realized that the green flag has been waved. "Enzo, we better start racing".

"No kidding" I agreed since we were so busy day-dreaming that we had forgotten that we were suppose to race. "Let's go buddy".

Lightning nodded at me which I returned as we began to drive fast towards Chick Hicks and Strip the King Weathers who had already gain more ground than us since they were focused on the race while me and Lightning were day-dreaming.

We caught up to Chick Hicks just enough to try and get past him on the inside but Chick had blocked us from making that move which shocked us briefly as we continued to race and we had raced over the start/finish line when we began to day-dream about Sally again.

This time we were day-dreaming about the time where Sally took us on a drive through the woods on our way to the Wheel Well but this time it was just a day-dream and as Sally splashed the water at us, me and Lightning quickly snapped out of it only to realize that we were heading straight towards the wall.

We managed to avoid the wall only to slide down into the in-field where we eventually came to an halt and we stood there for a few seconds before we eventually slowly made our way back onto the track and we carried on slowly driving road the track.

"Hey boss, are you alright?" asked Mark who was being my crew chief for the day. "You're not acting like yourself today".

"Yeah, I know, Mark" I said with a sad expression on my face as I continued to drive. "I just miss Radiator Springs that's all, leaving that place is still having an effect on me".

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked Mack to Lightning since he was concerned for his friend. "You are not driving like your old self today".

"I don't know, Mack" said Lightning as he began to stutter a bit on what he was going to say. "I don't think, I am...".

"I didn't come all this way to see you, quit" said a familiar voice that me and Lightning knew very well. "I sure hope that you two know that?".

"Doc?" asked Lightning as he looked to his left only to see Doc Hudson as well as some of the Radiator Springs residents. "Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!".

"I knew, you needed a crew-chief" said Doc Hudson who was wearing some head-phones that Mack used to have on him. "But I didn't know it was this bad".

"I thought, You said you never come back" said Lightning which made me drive alongside before he shown me what he was seeing. "Look Enzo, Doc and the others are here".

"Really?, that's incredible, absolutely amazing" I said with happiness in my voice as I saw Doc and some of the Radiator Springs residents. "This is awesome".

"Well, I really didn't have a choice" said Doc Hudson before he mention our best friend Mater to us. "Mater didn't say goodbye".

"GOODBYE!" shouted Mater before he spoke in a calmer tone. "Ok, I'm good".

Lightning and I just laughed at Mater's antics since we now had an new surge of energy and determination running through our bodies from the moment that we found out that Doc Hudson and some of the residents of Radiator Springs have come to see us race.


	43. The Big race part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 43 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I made our way into the pits knowing that Doc Hudson would want to give us a pep-talk in order to have our confidence grow so we can have a better chance of winning this race and to stop Chick Hicks from getting both the Piston Cup and Dinoco.

I managed to get to my pit-crew who began to fill me with gas and Lightning managed to get to his pit crew which consisted of Guido, Luigi and Fillmore who began to put more gas into Lightning while Flo and Sheriff as well as Sarge were keeping an eye on us in case something goes wrong.

While we were having our gas, me and Lightning listened to what Doc was saying to us which returned the same determination and confidence that we had briefly lost but now we were back to what we were before: Determined and happy race-cars.

"All right, if you can drive as good as you fix the road" said Doc Hudson to me and Lightning. "Then you can win this race with your eyes shut, now get back out there".

"Yes sir, you heard the man, Lightning, let's do our thing" I said as my pit crew finished filling me up with gas. "Let's show the fans and Chick Hicks, exactly what we can do".

"I agree with you, 100% percent, Enzo , my friend" said Lightning as he smiled at me which I gladly returned. "Also, let's give your adoptive daughter, Tracy, a good race".

I knew what he was getting at and I smiled at him before I drove out of the pits with Lightning following close behind me and we were soon back on the track which also meant that we are back with focusing on beating Chick Hicks and Strip the King Weathers.

We had come out to cheers of the fans who knew that the Lightning McQueen and Enzo the Ferrari that they love were back as well as the fact that we are more determined as ever to beat not only Strip the King Weathers and prevent Chick Hicks from winning the Piston cup as well as Dinoco but we determined to put on a good show.

Lightning and I continued to drive until we got more info from Doc Hudson about what we should do, but instead, he was giving us some pep-talk which we definitely needed in order to get ourselves fully focused on the race and putting on a good show for the fans which included Tracy.

"Kid, you can beat these guys" said Doc Hudson to Lightning through the team radio. "Find a groove that works for ya and get that lap back".

"You heard him, Enzo, let's do this" said Lightning with an determined expression on his face. "Let's do this for Sally, the fans, Radiator Springs BUT also, for Tracy".

I nodded in agreement to what he was saying and I became determined to win this thing but I knew that winning wasn't important since it was actually caring for others and sportsmanship that wins you not only a race but more importantly: The crowd.

Lightning and I raced our way around the race-track where we soon heard cheers from the crowd and we briefly looked up at the huge TV screen that showed Doc Hudson himself gave us the confirmation that the Fabulous Hudson Hornet was back and everyone was happy to see him back.

We eventually came up to the backs of Strip the King Weathers and Chick Hicks where we soon over-took them in order to get our lap back but it also meant that we were right back in this thing and no day-dreaming was going to stop use now.

We continued to race around the track again and again until we were once again behind Chick Hicks as well as Strip the King Weathers and we tried to over-take Chick Hicks on the outside but we knocked our backwards but we had a trick up our sleeves.

Lightning and I drove backwards which shocked Chick Hicks as we over-took him before we eventually turned the right way round and we were behind Strip the King Weathers who was in first place while I was in second and Lightning was in third while Chick Hicks was in fourth.

Unfortunely for us, Chick Hicks was never going to give up to some rookies like me and Lightning which ultimately resulted in Chick bursting Lightning's rear-right tire before he also burst my rear-right tire much to my annoyance since Chick just didn't want to race fair and square.

"No, you don't" said Chick Hicks as he burst Lightning's rear-right tire before doing the same to me. "The same goes to you, Ferrari".

"Come on, Chick" I groaned in annoyance at what Chick Hicks had just did to me and Lightning. "Lightning, tell Doc that we are flat".

"Doc, me and Enzo are flat" said Lightning as he told Doc Hudson about our current situation. "We're flat!, we're flat!".

"Can you two get back to the pits?" asked Doc Hudson who was probably trying to stay calm. "I repeat, can you two get back to the pits?".

"Yeah, yeah, we think so" said Lightning as we saw some yellow flags being waved. "We are heading to the pits now".

"Hey got a yellow, bring it in" said Doc Hudson who sounded relief that the yellow flag had come into play. "Don't tear yourself up, kid".

That was basically what me and Lightning were trying not to do as we continued to try and get ourselves to the pits knowing that our chances of winning were so far slipping through our tires and we could lose this race if we didn't get into the pits now.


	44. The Big race part 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 44 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were just making our way to our respective pit crews knowing that gas and new tires needed to come quickly or we could be a lap down which would ultimately result in me and Lightning losing this race while either Strip Weathers or Chick Hicks would win it.

We eventually came to our pit crews who quickly got to work on us with Lightning driving back out towards the track in a flash since Guido had just done the quickest pit-stop in a record-breaking time while my had just finished filling me up with gas and putting new tires on me before I drove back towards the track.

We soon had a problem which came in the form of the yellow safety car which we needed to pass in order to keep ourselves in the race and we knew that this was our only opportunity to stay in the race and we needed to take it now.

It was very close but me and Lightning managed to get pass the yellow safety car which effectively meant that we were back in the race and we drove as fast as we can around the track until we were back behind Strip Weathers and Chick Hicks.

"This is it, kiddo, you have got four turns left, one at a time" said Doc Hudson to me and Lightning. "Drive it in deep and hope it sticks, GO!".

"Got it, Doc, are you ready for this, Enzo?" asked Lightning as he looked at me. "It's now or never, buddy".

"I couldn't agree with you more, my friend" I said to my best friend since childhood. "Let's give it all we got".

Lightning nodded at me which I returned before we put the plan into action and we drove up to Chick Hicks where we did a feint attempt of passing him on the inside which he fell for before we attempted to pass him on the inside which resulted in him hitting the wall while we dodged him.

"We'll see about that" said Chicks Hicks as he ended up crashing into the wall. "Ok, that really hurt".

We took the chance to go down the inside but Chick ended up knocking us off the track while he also hit Strip Weathers which made the two of them lose control as they struggled to stay on the track and keep their respective positions.

Me and Lightning were on the in-field but that didn't matter to us since we used a similar technique that Doc Hudson used during his test run on willy's butte to help us get back not only on the track but also in front of both Strip Weathers and Chick Hicks.

"You know what you said before you hit the Cactus?" asked Doc Hudson to Lightning. "Float like a Cadillac...".

"Sting like a Beemer!, I do remember it, Doc" said Lightning before he spoke to me. "Ok Enzo, let's finish this thing".

"I am so agreeing with you on that, buddy" I said as I drove up to him since I was in second place. "Last one to the finish line gets to buy some quart an oil at Flo's".

Lightning chuckled as he began to sped up with me matching his speed and we were slowly pulling away from Strip Weathers as well as Chick Hicks while the finish line got closer and closer to us since we are really close to one of us winning this thing.

But suddenly, I managed to get a glimpse of Chick Hicks using the PIT maneuverer on Strip Weathers who ended up flying through the air before he landed on the ground hard and he did a few side-flips until he eventually landed on his tires but it was all too clear that he was badly busted up.

I could hear the gasps of horror coming from the entire and I quickly got Lightning's attention by telling him what just happened which resulted in Lightning looking up at the huge TV screen only to see Strip Weathers being in a similar position as Doc Hudson when he had suffered a big crash.

We knew that point that winning the Piston Cup and preventing Chick Hicks from winning it was no longer our top priority as we eventually came to an screeching halt just in front of the finish line while the crowd just looked at us in complete shock.

Soon enough Chick Hicks raced past us and across the finish line to win his first Piston cup in front of Strip Weathers but he had no idea that the attention was on me and Lightning as the crowd began to wonder why me and Lightning had let Chick Hicks win the race and the Piston cup trophy.


	45. Sportsmanship

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 45 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The crowd were still wondering why me and Lightning had let Chick Hicks win the race until they saw us driving backwards towards Strip Weathers who we knew needed help due Chick Hicks deliberating using the PIT maneuverer on him.

We soon drove off the track and onto the in-field where we knew that Strip Weathers would be while the crowd still their eyes glued onto us as they waited patiently for what me and Lightning were going to do to Stripe Weathers.

Lightning and I reversed behind Strip Weathers who was confused as to why we were coming back to help him and not finishing the race although he had a pretty good guess as to why we were helping him finish his last race.

"What are you doing, kid?" asked Strip Weathers to Lightning. "What are you two doing?".

"I think the King should finish his last race" said Lightning as he began to push Strip Weathers. "Don't you agree, Enzo?".

"Yes, I do, it is a lot more honourable than winning" I said as I joined Lightning in pushing The King. "You see, winning is a good thing but it can also be a selfish thing too".

"You two just gave up the Piston Cup" said Strip Weathers as he continued to speak to us. "You two know that?".

"Nah, this grumpy old race-car we know once told us something" said Lightning before he spoke to me again. "You remember, Enzo?".

"Of course, I do and it was some wise words in indeed because..." I said before me and Lightning said those words together. "It's just an empty cup".

We continued to push Strip Weathers all the way down the finishing straight and across the finish line which resulted in the crowd cheering in happiness at the fact that we were helping the King finish his last race with dignity after all he has done for the racing world.

The pushing didn't end there as me and Lightning continued to push the King until we were off the racetrack and we were near the Rusteze tent where we eventually let go off Strip Weathers only to get a kiss on the cheek by his wife Lynda Weathers AKA Mrs King.

"Thanks Lightning" said Lynda Weathers before she faced me. "You too, Enzo".

"Your welcome" said Lightning as he reversed away from the two. "I had a great time racing against The King, Mrs Weathers".

"It was an honour, Mrs Weathers" I said as I also reversed away from the two. "Also like what my friend Lightning said, It was truly an honour to race against The King".

That made the King's wife smile at us before she drove next to her husband while me and Lightning drove over to our friends from Radiator Springs who are with our respective trucks Mark and Mack as well as the Rusteze brothers Dusty and Rusty.

We drove towards them until we heard a familiar young girl's voice which I knew belonged to Tracy who drove over to me and hugged me which I gladly returned knowing that I was happy to see her again and I knew that we are going to spend a lot of time together too.

"That was the most awesome thing that I have seen you do, dad" said Tracy as she rubbed her cheek against mine. "I love you, dad".

"I'm happy that you loved the ending to the race of the century" I said as I returned the rub with a smile on my face. "Also, of course, I love you too, Tracy".

Everyone was happy at the sight of me rubbing cheeks with my adoptive daughter and I was glad to have Tracy as my adoptive daughter since it would give me more experience in dealing with kids her age whether they would be either older or even younger than her.


	46. The offer

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 46 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After my father-daughter bonding time with Tracy, I along with Tracy and my best friend Lightning McQueen continued our way to Doc and the others who were happily cheering us since they were happy with us helping the King finishing his last race.

Me and Lightning smiled at each other since we were also happy about giving Strip Weathers the chance to end his career in style and he could now focus on spending more time with his wife and enjoy his retire although I am sure that we haven't seen the last of him or Chick Hicks.

"You made us proud, kid" said one of the Rusteze brothers with a smile on his face. "You two were simply amazing".

"Congrats on the loss, boss" said Mark who also had a smile on his face. "That was the most incredible thing that I have seen you do".

"Congrats on the loss, me bucko" said Mack to Lightning. "You did us all proud, kid".

"You got a lot of stuff, kid" said Doc Hudson before he faced me. "The same is with you, Enzo".

"Thanks Doc, it really means a lot" said Lightning as he also faced me. "But I couldn't do it without my best friend since childhood".

"Yeah, thanks Doc, I will take that to heart" I said as I looked at Lightning. "Also, Lightning, I am so glad that the friend I knew since we were children, is back, thanks buddy".

Lightning nodded in agreement before he and I hugged each other since my prayers has been answered and the Lightning McQueen that I knew since childhood is indeed back and I couldn't be more happier to see him than in this very moment.

We broke the hug only to see Tex Dinoco looking at us which gave us the hint that he wants to have a talk with me and Lightning which we were happy to do since we knew that this was most likely going to be about who gets Dinoco.

"Hey Lightning, Enzo, how about coming over here and talk to me for a minute" said Tex Dinoco as me and Lightning drove over to him. "Son, that was some real racing out there".

"Thanks Mr Tex" I said with a smile on my face. "Me and Lightning are glad to help the King retire with his head held high".

"I agree with Enzo" said Lightning as he briefly looked at me. "Besides, things just wouldn't be the same without my best friend".

"I'm couldn't agree more" said Tex Dinoco before he asked us THE question. "How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?".

Me and Lightning were surprised to hear that question and we looked over at the Dinoco camp where the pit-crew and the helicopter looked at us while the helicopter gave us a wink which I gladly returned but I knew that I had a decision to make.

I really wanted to carry on the King's work by being his successor since I know that I would be the perfect guy for the job and I would get more fans in the process which made me smile, but on the other hand, I would be travelling from place to place and I would get a limited time with Sally and Tracy but I knew that I would see them again.

"But we didn't win" said Lightning as he looked at Tex Dinoco. "I thought that if we won the Piston Cup then we would become...".

"Lightning, listen to me" said Tex Dinoco as he looked at Lightning. "There's a whole lot more to racing than just winning".

"I agree with Tex on this one" I said before I gave Tex my decision. "Also Tex, I just want to say that I accept the offer to become the new face of Dinoco".

"Good answer, Enzo" said Tex Dinoco before he focused on Lightning. "What about you, Lightning?".

Lightning was surprised at the fact that I accepted the offer to be the new face of Dinoco but he accepted that it was my decision and he turned to face our friends as well as our sponsors who were joyfully having a laugh.

I turned to see them too and I smiled knowing that they were having a good time laughing which is something that I always loved to see since it makes me happy when other people are happy which would in turn set a joyful tone for the day.

"Thanks Mr Tex but..." said Lightning as he continued to look at the happy group. "...But these Rusteze guys are over there gave me, my big break".

"It's true, Mr Tex" I said as I also continued to look at the happy group who were still having a laugh. "They are the ones that accepted Lightning when no one else did".

"That's definitely true" said Lightning who had a happy smile on his face. "I'm gonna stick with them".

"Well, I sure can respect that" said Tex Dinoco as he drove alongside Lightning. "Still you know, if there is anything that I can do for ya, just let me know".

"I sure appreciate that, thank you" said Lightning before he eventually remembered something. "Actually there is one thing".

Tex looked at him with an confused expression before I whispered it to him and he eventually got the message as he drove over to Mater and he asked him if he wanted to ride in a Dinoco helicopter which resulted in Mater becoming the most happiest car in the stadium which made me and Lightning smile.


	47. Return to Radiator Springs

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 47 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After accepting the offer to become the new face of Dinoco, I had blue paint being sprayed on me and the words "Dinoco" were written on me before I went onto the podium where I was announced the new face of Dinoco which caused every fan in the stadium to cheer loudly in happiness.

Once that was done, I made Tracy happy by giving her a season ticket so she can see me race for an entire season which got her jumping for joy and she hugged me which I gladly returned before we eventually broke the hug.

I along with Lightning and the Radiator Springs residents as well as Tracy went back to Radiator Springs where me and Lightning raced our way to the Wheel Well knowing that Sally would be there waiting for us and she was still there when we found her.

She had no idea that we were back until me and Lightning had used our engines to get her attention which made her reverse back only to see me and Lightning right there in front of her which made her chuckle in a happy manner which me and Lightning returned.

"Just passing through?" asked Sally to me and Lightning. "You are just passing through, right?".

"Actually we thought we stop and stay awhile" said Lightning as he drover closer to her. "Me and Enzo heard that this place is back on the map".

"It is?" asked Sally who was surprised as she faced me. "Is that true, Enzo?".

"Yes it is, Sally" I as I also drove closer to her. "This place really is back on the map".

"Yeah, there is some rumour flying around that some hotshot piston cup race-car..." said Lightning. "...And his best friend is setting up their big racing headquarters here".

"Really?" asked Sally who is even more surprised before she regained her composure. "Ah, well, there goes the town".

"You know, we really missed you, Sally" said Lightning in a soft tone. "Me and Enzo really did miss you".

"Yeah, we sure did" I said with a smile on my face. "You won't believe just how much, we missed you".

"Well, I create feelings in others that they themselves, don't understand..." said Sally as she and Lightning drove towards each other. "...And Blah, Blah, Blah".

I watched with a smile on my face as Lightning and Sally got closer to kissing each other until Mater spoiled the mood by interrupting them at the last second but we didn't mind since he is just being himself and you really can't blame him for that.

I drove to the left of Sally and I kissed her on the cheek which made her smile at me and I returned the smile before we focused our attention on Mater who was riding the Dinoco helicopter that Lightning had promised to let him ride.

"McQueen and Sally, parked beneath the tree" said Mater as he came out of nowhere. "K-I-S-S...Uh...I-N-T!".

"Great timing, Mater" joked Lightning since he had a feeling that Mater knew that we would be here. "Great timing".

"Hep-non, hip-hep, hi-li-Lilly!, Whee!" whooped Mater as the helicopter took him away. "I am definitely enjoying my ride in this Helicopter".

"He's my best friend, what are you gonna do?" joked Lightning to Sally. "I guess you just let him be himself, right?".

"Also, Sally, there is someone that I want you to meet" I said before I showed her my adoptive daughter Tracy. "This is Tracy and she is my adoptive daughter".

"Really?, look at her, she is so cute, she's beautiful" said Sally as she tickled Tracy who giggled in happiness. "She's your adoptive daughter?, congratulations, Enzo".

"Thanks Sally, I love you" I said before I kissed Sally on the lips which she gladly kissed back until we eventually broke the kiss. "So, what do we do now?".

"No idea, so Stickers, last one to Flo's buys?" asked Sally to Lightning before she faced me. "Are you and Tracy up for a little race?"

"Of course we are" I said as I faced Tracy. "Are you up for a race, Tracy?".

"Yes, I am, dad" said Tracy as she briefly before she broke it and she looked at Lightning. "What about you, uncle Lightning?".

"I don't know" said Lightning as he stepped aside. "Why don't we take a drive?".

"A drive, you say" said Sally as she thought about it. "Hmm...Nah".

"It's race time" said Tracy as she and Sally raced away. "Catch me if you can, dad".

"Yeah, I am siding with your adoptive daughter on this one, buddy" said Lightning before he raced away. "Yeah!, KA-CHOW!".

I chuckled before I raced after them knowing that Sally was probably being serious and I wasn't the type of car to back down from a challenge when I see one but I knew that we were all racing for fun and it didn't matter who won the race since the only thing that matter was that we all had a good time.


	48. The End

**Hello Everyone. Here is the final chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed the story but don't worry. I am writing the sequel as we speak. I hope that you enjoy the final chapter. :)**

Everything about Radiator Springs had changed and it was all thanks to not only me but to also my best friend Lightning McQueen since Radiator Springs was redecorated and the whole town looked brand new again with countless customers coming in and out of the town.

I even got my own training centre and I also became a racing coach as well as a teacher both here in Radiator Springs and at a local school where my adoptive daughter Tracy attends and she now has her best friends Billy, who is an young male black Mercedes-Benz, and Amy, who is a young female Porsche like Tracy except her colour is yellow while Tracy is purple, to play with whenever she went to school or whenever her best friends came here to play with her.

As a racing coach, I taught my students which included Tracy about racing fairly and I even teach them the skills as well as techniques that I have learned from Doc Hudson whenever we race on willy's butte and I do mind them to watch out for the cactus though since I don't want either of them getting hurt.

Speaking of Doc Hudson, me and Lightning are currently training with him on Willy's butte since Doc has yet to teach us all of his tricks even those that he has up his sleeve and I was mentally preparing myself for those tricks that he was going to pull off and I even let my own students watch us train together so they can learn something from us.

"Whoo!, whoo!, yeah!" whooped Doc Hudson before he spoke to Lightning. "Well, you're sure ain't no dirt boy".

"Not today, old man" said Lightning as he drove alongside Doc Hudson. "I know all your tricks".

"Are you sure, Lightning?" I asked since I wasn't so sure myself. "Because I think that Doc has-".

We suddenly heard a whoop behind us which got me and Lightning but we eventually realized that it was Doc Hudson himself who had drove himself into the cactus patch on purpose which got me and Lightning worried for him.

We drove over to the part where Doc Hudson drove himself off but we couldn't find him until he suddenly popped out of nowhere and right over our heads before he eventually landed back on the ground and he carried on racing around Willy's butte.

"Doc!, Doc!" shouted Lightning before he spoke to me. "Enzo!, can you see, Doc?".

"I can't see him" I said as I continued to search for him. "But he should be right h-".

"Whoo-ah!" whooped Doc Hudson as he jumped out of the patch and ended up behind us. "Not all my tricks, rookie!".

Me and Lightning just laughed at that before we continued to race after the legendary race-car knowing that we did indeed have a lot to learn and one of them was that you must never ever underestimate your elders even if they do seem to be slower than you or even older than you.

As a teacher, I teach my students, which also included Tracy, stuff like history and English as well as Maths but I also promote LGBT which stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and transgender as well as Equality whether that would be racial Equality or any other type of Equality.

I also took part in the racing charity tournament for a long-forgotten town as a representative for Radiator Springs and I won the prize money which was $40,000 and I gave one half of the money to Radiator Springs while the other half went to the charity called help for heroes which was charity that funding money to those who were wounded in battle as they fought for their country.

Lightning and I along with Sally opened the Wheel Well, which was formerly a motel, as a restaurant much to the cheers of those who were present at the opening of the new restaurant which was in the perfect spot where cars of all ages could see the beautiful view.

Me and Lightning are still in a relationship with Sally which continued to grow and we stood on top of the edge of the cliff that over-looked the whole of route 66 with Tracy on top of my head so she can see the view better and we looked at the sun-set before we briefly looked at each other knowing that no matter what, we are going to go through this big adventure, together as a family.


End file.
